¿a donde se fue mi vida?
by katebeckett78
Summary: una separacion, una niña, un escritor y una detective. un rencuentro. resumen pesimo leanla
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Amanecía en NY y una joven de 27 años estaba en su dormitorio, en casa de sus padres. No había tenido la mejor noche. Le costó dormirse y cuando lo consiguió ya era muy tarde. La causa de sus desvelos era siempre la misma, desde hace un tiempo la joven inspectora no podía sacar de su cabeza una noche y eso había influido en su futuro. Esta era una promesa en abogacía, la mejor alumna de su generación, con un futuro en el despacho familiar. Pero un suceso del destino cambio su rumbo, se metió en la academia de policías y en un par de años logro ser la mejor. Hace ya dos años que es inspectora de homicidios en la 12 de NY.

Después de dormir un par de horas sonó su despertador y aunque se negaba a abrir los ojos sabia que debía hacerlo que tenía que trabajar…

"Otra vez ese despertador, lo odio cada vez mas. 6:30 de la mañana otra vez. Y la rutina empieza…. Otra vez. Como todos los días desde hace 5 años cuando la vida me dio una sorpresa.

Me tengo que levantar, ya es hora, pero saber que nada me va a sorprender no me da muchos ánimos. Todos los días lo mismo sin ningún sentido para esta vida. Pero sé que el destino me va a recompensar que llegara el día en que me va a sorprender… pero mientras espero sigo así, en esta rutina… "

De pronto un ruido corta su monologo matinal…

- Kate. ¿te despertaste?

- Si, madre. Ya me levanto.

- Porque el desayuno está listo y sino se enfría. Además si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde.

"La escucho marcharse y sé que no le importa que yo llegue tarde, al contrario le hubiera gustado que siga sus paso o los de mi padre, ambos abogados, exitosos, CASADOS, pero sin amor entre ellos. Y yo acá sola y como una detective de homicidios."

Katherine Beckett se levanto y se me metió a ducharse. Dejo que el agua despertara sus músculos y así poder terminar de despejarse. Se tomo el tiempo para elegir la ropa que llevaría ese dia. Se coloco un pantalón negro de gabarina con una camisa blanca de seda y su infaltable campera de cuero negra. Y de esta forma baja al comedor.

"Cuando llego al comedor ahí están ellos los que un día arruinaron mi vida.

Los miro. Tan tranquilos, como si nada pasara. Me dirijo a buscar una taza de café porque sino no soy humana y puedo llegar a decir cosas que no debo, ya que mi humor sin cafeína en mi sistema es insoportable"

"Suelto un escueto buen día y ellos me responden de la misma forma. Después de ese interesante intercambio de palabra entre mis padres y yo (nótese el sarcasmo) me retiro para así irme de ese lugar"

Una media hora después se encuentra rumbo a la comisaría de NY a donde estaba su verdadera familia, sus compañeros del día a día.

Al llegar sube al primer piso que es donde se encuentra su despacho. Ese piso lo comparte con sus dos fieles compañeros que se transformaron rápidamente en sus amigos cuando ella llego a trabajar en homicidios.

Estaba Javier Esposito un moreno bastante alto que antes de ser inspector había pasado por el sector de robos y llego junto con Kate a homicidios. Era una persona extraordinaria y protegía a Beckett en todas sus misiones. Este desde hacía poco tiempo estaba tratando de conquistar a la forense del grupo pero todavía no había dado frutos.

Por otro lado se encontraba Kevin Ryan un joven rubio muy buen mozo, algo tímido y más serio que el moreno pero igual o más de responsable. Este tenía una relación más formal, si bien sus amigos de la 12 la veían poco sabían que estaba de novio con una hermosa mujer rubia llamada Jenny.

Saludo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días chicos

- Buenos días jefa- le responden los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Espo hay algo para hoy?

- No jefa, solo papeleo.

- Ryan y ¿Jenny como esta?

- Bien Beckett. Te manda saludos.

- Otros para ella –le contesta mientras camina hacia su escritorio

Cuando llega encuentra un mensaje de su capitana, esta es una mujer fría y de un carácter fuerte, todos la respetaban y seguía sus órdenes sin protestar.

_"Inspectora Beckett: Cuando llegue diríjase a mi despacho. Gate" _

Me dirijo hacia el despacho donde golpeo y espero a que me de permiso para entrar.

- Adelante inspectora

- ¿Señor me necesitaba?

- Si inspectora, quería saber si se encuentra bien?. Porque hace unos días que no la veo como antes.

- Estoy bien señor. Puedo volver al papeleo que se me está acumulando?

- Si valla. Cualquier cosa me avisa. Recuerde que es usted de mis mejores inspectores

- Sí señor. Gracias

"Volví a mi escritorio y empecé con el papeleo pero siempre con ese día en mi mente ese día en el que me convertí en lo que era una mujer fría, una mujer que no entrega su corazón y que tampoco demuestra lo que siente." Y eso era asi, porque nuestra protagonista desde el suceso que cambio su vida se había transformado en una mujer fuerte, pero débil al mismo tiempo. Al no demostrar lo que sentía había creado un muro dejando toda persona afuera de este. Todo el que se interese en ella era alejado. La razón? No quería volver a sufrir.

Mientras nuestra inspectora luchaba con los fantasmas del pasado el millonario Richard Castle se despertaba de una fiesta de la que no se acuerda nada después de las dos de la mañana. Tenía una resaca de los mil demonios y para completarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa y no estaba solo al contrario había una rubia durmiendo a su lado.

"Dios que resaca" "y a esta de donde la saque"

- Rubia arriba no podes estar acá puede llegar mi madre y me va a largar uno de sus discursos de que tengo que madurar y bla bla bla.

- Pero Rick…

- Nada te vas!

El millonario Richard Castle era un joven escritor. Guapo, de unos ojos azules impresionantes, y una sonrisa que dejaba a más de una hipnotizada sin proponérselo. Era un Don Juan de primera, tenía la fama de ser el más mujeriego de la ciudad de Londres. Lo precedía su fama, la que había alcanzado en poco tiempo porque a sus cortos 30 años era reconocido en muchas ciudades del mundo. Pero a él en estos momentos solo le interesaban las fiestas. Salir a divertirse mantener esa reputación que gracias a sus obras había conseguido. Y de esta forma dejar los fantasmas del pasado lejos al margen, aunque no siempre lo conseguía.

Richard se dio una ducha después de que "la rubia", de la cual no se acordaba del nombre, se fuera. Dejo que el agua le saque los restos de su noche de fiesta. Y cuando termino bajo a ver si su madre estaba en casa o ya se había marchado a su escuela de actuación.

Martha era la madre de Castle, era madre soltera y una excelente actriz, muchas veces le dijo a su hijo que las dotes creativas las había heredado de ella. Era una mujer elegante, distintiva, muy perspicaz y de un gran corazón. Había dejado su carrera para seguir a su único hijo y que este cumpla sus sueños. Estando en Londres había fundado una escuela de actuación. Decía que si no podía actuar por lo menos podía enseñar. Y así se mantenía ocupada. Le dolía que Castle creciera sin un padre pero había hecho todo lo posible para que no le falte nada y sea un buen hombre. Por eso estaba preocupada por la forma de actuar últimamente de Rick.

Esta estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina terminando de desayunar cuando lo escucho bajar

- Madre? Estas en casa?

- Richard que tal la fiesta de anoche? La pasaste bien? Por la rubia que salió de tu cuarto me imagino que si... Por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

- Despacio madre que me duele la cabeza. Si la fiesta estuvo bien! Y en cuanto a la rubia nose como se llama era algo así como Carla, Carmen nose no me acuerdo.

- RICHARD CUANDO PENSAS MADURAR….

Pero Martha no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su hijo

- Madre no empecemos con el discurso de todos los días ya me lo sé de memoria si?- mientras tomaba un café fuerte era su desayuno preferido y sobre todo después de una buena fiesta donde le quedaban unas resacas importantes.

- Está bien no sigo pero porque no volves a ser como antes?- le pregunto mientras le entregaba unas aspirinas para intentar menguar la cruda que traía el joven de la familia

- Porque el destino me la jugó en contra madre por eso. Ya conoces la historia y además no quiero hablar de eso.

Y así Richard Castle dio por finalizada la conversación con su madre y se fue a su escritorio a donde iba a intentar escribir. Pero su inspiración se había ido de paseo hace ya 5 años.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El día en la comisaria había pasado sin ningún caso y tranquilo cuando se estaba haciendo la hora de que cada uno vuelva a su casa el celular de la inspectora sonó. Esta se sorprendió porque normalmente no recibía llamadas si no era por trabajo, pero cuando vio la foto que salía en la pantalla sonrió y atendió…

- Beckett

- Cariño hoy no te vi en todo el día, extraño a mi amiga te parece que salgamos por ahí a tomar algo?

- Lanie nose, estoy cansada quiero llegar a casa y acostarme- la inspectora no era de salir seguido a fiestas y a divertirse su vida era el trabajo y eso era lo que le gustaba

- No eso no, Kate tenes que salir no podes estar siempre en casa, o en el trabajo. Hoy no voy a aceptar un no. En 15 nos encontramos en la puerta y de ahí a algún bar a divertirnos.

- Ok, ok, veo que no te voy a convencer así que nos vemos en 15

Al terminar la ultima carpeta de papeleo Katherine bajo para encontrarse con su amiga y asi poder salir. Aunque no le apetecía iba intentar divertirse, lo necesitaba para poder intentar volver a ser la mujer que en antaño era.

Lanie era una mujer con un carácter fuerte pero tenia la intuición bien desarrollada, era la médico forense de este equipo, una mujer morocha con unos ojos castaños y una figura espectacular. Se conocieron con Kate al entrar esta a la planta de homicidios y rápidamente se hicieron amigas, compañeras, consejeras y compinches.

Al encontrarse las amigas se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y salieron rumbo al bar que siempre concurrían, "Afrodita". Al llegar se acomodaron en una mesa y pidieron unas bebidas.

Lanie había estado observando a Beckett desde que salieron del trabajo y hoy la veía más decaída que nunca, no sabía la razón de esto pero quería averiguarlo y lo iba a conseguir así sea lo último que haga, de esta Kate no se escapa.

Cuando llegaron las bebidas Kate ya se había empezado a relajar pero de pronto se cruzo por su campo visual un hombre de pelo claro buen mozo y con ojos claros. Esta se asusto y volvió a ver a donde este se había marchado pero no era la persona que la inspectora creía. Por un momento pensó que él estaba en ese bar pero no era así. Esto no paso desapercibido por la forense y se decidió a empezar con un interrogatorio.

- Kate, querida te pasa algo? Viste a alguien conocido?

- No Lanie, no me pasa nada..

- Kate. Nos conocemos, a mi no me engañas, hace un par de días que venís perdida, parece que hay algo mas en tu cabeza ¿Por qué no confiase en mi? Hablar te va a hacer bien.

La inspectora dudaba si le podría contar a su amiga lo ocurrido años atrás. Pero en algo Lanie tenía razón, no se podía guardar más esto para ella sola. ¿Pero estaba preparada para abrirse tanto a otra persona? ¿La ayudaría hablar o solo le recordaría el dolor vivido?

- No estoy preparada Lanie para hablar de eso. Pero te prometo que te lo voy a contar, solo dame tiempo. Si?

- Está bien cariño, pero recorda que estoy acá, y que en mi podes confiar. Ahora olvidémonos de eso y vamos a divertirnos….

De esta forma la inspectora Beckett cerraba la conversación que más le costaba en su vida. Después de ese momento las dos amigas charlaron de cosas sin sentido, fueron pasando de un tema a otro sin preocuparse y se tomaron unas cuantas copas de más. Pero nada que no puedan manejar.

Mientras que en NY Kate volvía a su casa para descansar porque al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, el escritor en Londres ingresaba a una de las tantas fiestas que le gustaban.

Pero hoy era distinto. Hoy no le apetecía tomar y llevarse a otra sexi mujer como las que acostumbraba a su casa. Desde la conversación con su madre por la mañana había estado intentando escribir pero siempre le venía a la mente ella. Esos ojos marrones medios verduzcos ese cuerpo que tanto le fascinaba, el pelo castaño con ondas, pero sobre todo la sonrisa, la sonrisa que lo había enamorado, nunca sintió eso por nadie pero por ella era distinto. Con ella sentía todo junto a la vez, ella era su musa gracias a ella había escrito toda clase de historias pero el destino decidió y los termino separando. Y ahora él era esto un mujeriego sin causa que no se enamoraba, que no tenía una relación y que según su madre nunca maduraba.

La fiesta seguía y muchas se le acercaban para distraerlo hasta que se canso y decidió volver temprano a su casa y esta vez solo.

Una vez llego se encamino a su dormitorio para descansar pero una pregunta rondaba su cabeza. ¿Porque nunca me contesto? Miles de cartas le había mandado y ella nunca contesto. Y con eso se durmió con la imagen de su musa y única mujer que amo en su vida.

Al despertarse a la mañana se sentía descansado. Hacía rato no se acostaba temprano y menos completamente sobrio. Así que se levanto y se dirigió por un café encontrándose con su madre desayunando en la barra de la cocina.

- Buen día hijo. Sin compañía hoy?

- Buen día madre, si solo y sin resaca.

- Y ese milagro a que se debe?- pregunto Martha levantando las cejas sugerentemente

- No seas irónica madre anoche no me apetecía fiesta y volví temprano.

- Está bien no digo más nada. Pero me alegra que tengas indicios de maduración

Castle no le contesto nada a su madre y se preparo su café matutino sin el cual no empezaba su día pero una idea rondaba su mente. Y se animo a comentarla a su madre

- Extrañas actuar madre?

- Porque esa pregunta Richard?

- Porque nos mudamos a Londres por mis estudios hace 5 años y no volviste a actuar desde que llegamos.

- Si extraño actuar?- Rick asiente- pues hay días en que si extraño mi anterior vida, pero las madres siempre buscamos lo mejor para nuestros hijos y decidí acompañarte. Ya va a llegar el momento en que vuelva a ser la estrella que fui en mi juventud-

- Pues tengo una idea. Es hora que yo haga algo por vos y escribir puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte, además no tengo mucha inspiración en estos días y quizás un cambio de aire me venga bien y podríamos regresar a NY- lo dijo todo tan rápido que a Martha le costó entenderlo pero llego a captar una idea de lo que su hijo quería tratar.

- Estas diciendo que quieres volver a NY?

- Si, hace un par de días que se me cruza por la cabeza. Ya termine mis estudios y acá vos no estás haciendo lo que te gusta y entonces pensé en volver. ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Esto no lo estás haciendo por mi sino por volver a verla no?

- No, no, no, no es por eso- ya se estaba poniendo nervioso pero Martha quiso seguir pinchándolo para ver si así conseguía sacarle algo mas

- Seguro? Ya te olvidaste de ella?

- No madre no me olvide. Pero ella de mi si- lo dijo en un susurro. Recordarla lo entristecía

- Tranquilo Rick, no creo se haya olvidado de vos – su voz sonaba dulce y tranquila

Martha conocía la historia de su hijo y sabia que le había costado mudarse a Londres, lo había visto sufrir los primeros meses y después encerrarse bajo su personalidad infantil y de mujeriego para ocultar su dolor. Pero a ella no la podía engañar no en vano lo crio.

- Si madre se olvido, sino porque no me contesto ninguna de la cartas o los mails que le mande?

- No tengo una explicación para eso Richard pero tiene que existir. Ella te adoraba. Te miraba con un amor tremendo. Fuiste el primer amor y ese no se olvida.

- Vos lo dijiste me quería ahora ya no. Y no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Volvemos a NY o no?

- Está bien volvemos a NY. Ahora te dejo me marcho a la escuela, tengo mucho que acomodar antes de marcharnos. Avísame cuando nos vamos. Te quiero hijo

- Te aviso madre. Yo también te quiero. Gracias.

Y de esta forma ella termino la conversación marchándose a su escuela para avisar que se volvía a su país ese en el que se enamoro y en el que crio a su hijo. Esperando que este encuentre al fin la tranquilidad y la felicidad que ambos necesitaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La inspectora Beckett había pasado otro día sin ningún caso nuevo se había empezado a aburrir en comisaria ya esperaba que entre algo nuevo o se iba a volver loca. Sus padres le habían salido esta mañana con el clásico discurso que no podía creer que sea poli siendo ellos los mejores abogados de NY. Que ese no era un trabajo para mujeres y menos con la clase de ella. Así que Kate había tomado la decisión de irse de casa de una vez por todas. Todavía no entendía porque se había quedado hasta ahora.

Flashback

- Buen día

- Buen día Kate- le respondió su padre

- Me llevo un café para tomar en el camino sino no llego a comisaria

- Nose todavía porque trabajas en eso

- Porque es lo que me gusta, y ustedes saben bien el porque

- Hija tenías futuro como abogada y asegurado, eras buena, y dejaste todo por ser una simple poli.

- Simple poli me decís? Eso es lo que yo soy para ustedes. Su hija se transformo en una simple poli. Que orgullo no?

- No es eso es que ese trabajo es para hombres siempre en peligro siempre arriesgándose.

- Ustedes son los culpables de que yo sea poli. Ustedes tienen muchas respuestas a mis preguntas y no me las van a dar. Por eso entre en la policía, para buscar eso que ustedes esconden…

- Nosotros no sabemos nada hija

- Ustedes saben más de lo que dicen y yo lo voy a descubrir. Algún día tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones.

Fin del flashback

Pero empezaría a buscar un departamento para ella sola y sabia a quien le iba a encantar acompañarla, porque no le caían sus padres para nada. Así que se dirigió al depósito para ver si Lanie había terminado ya.

La encontró guardando su equipo

- Lanie!

- Kate me asustaste no te escuche entrar.

- Ok la próxima golpeo

- No hay drama cariño, hay nuevo caso que estas acá abajo?

- Nop. Pero venia a preguntarte algo

- Desembucha, te escucho.

- Es que… después de una discusión con mis padres esta mañana. En la cual quede muy enfadada!- hizo una pausa en la cual Lanie la miraba incitándola a continuar le comunica- ME MUDO!

- Ya era hora chica! Pero también con los padres que te traes

- Si si ya sé que no son santos de tu devoción- le contesto Kate y venia a preguntarte si me acompañas a elegir departamento

- Pero obvio que si chica- Lanie estaba eufórica

Terminaron de acomodar el depósito y salieron rumbo a las calles de la ciudad dispuestas a encontrar el lugar perfecto para que Katherine encuentre su libertad. Después de visitar varios departamentos a Lanie se le ocurrió preguntarle a Kate…

- Cariño como tomaron tus padres que te vayas de casa?- era pura curiosidad en realidad le encantaría ver la cara de esos dos al saber que su nena se va a mudar.

- Me preguntas en serio? No saben nada! Tome la decisión, voy por el departamento y me voy. Soy bastante grandecita para pedirles permiso

- Vos me quieres?

- Y eso a que viene- le contesta algo confundida. No es de demostrar cariño ni nada por el estilo

- Déjame estar cuando le digas que te vas. Por fa por fa por fa. Quiero verles las caras

- Lanie estás segura? Mira que va a pasar un tornado por la casa Beckett cuando se enteren

- Siiiiiiiii puedo ir?

- Por mi ningún problema.

- Cuando se los decís?

- Nose cuando tenga donde vivir.

Y así las dos siguieron buscando. Hasta que encontraron el perfecto no era tan grande pero tampoco era chico constaba de dos habitaciones un estar comedor y separado solo por una barra de estos había una pequeña cocina perfecta para una o hasta dos personas y un baño. Una vez pagado el monto del departamento ambas se retiraron a un resto a comer.

Después de pedir y que el mozo vuelva con su cena se pusieron a charlar de cómo reaccionarían los padres de Katherine al enterarse de su marcha de casa y Kate le comunico a su amiga que mañana en el desayuno les daría la noticia y esta le dijo que entonces pasaba temprano para así poder ayudarla a llevar las cosas a su nueva casa y poder ver la reacción de los señores Becketts.

En Londres un muchacho daba vueltas en su cama era su última noche ahí donde se refugió los pasados 5 años. Estaba nervioso por volver a la ciudad que lo vio crecer. La ciudad que nunca dormía. Por la mañana tomarían un avión rumbo a una nueva aventura. ¿Qué lo esperaría allí? ¿Volvería a encontrarse con la mujer que lo hacía desvelarse? ¿O el destino estará en su contra y los mantendría separados? Ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía si quería encontrársela o si prefería que sus vidas sigan así, separadas. Y con esta guerra en su mente de sí y no, se termino durmiendo.

Por la mañana ya con las valijas listas Martha y Rick se dirigieron al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que los llevaría directo al pasado.

Mientras estos volaban Lanie golpeaba en la casa Beckett. Acababa de llegar y estaba ansiosa por ver el, según ella, espectacular show que se iba a dar en el desayuno. La puerta la abrió Johana Beckett.

- Buenos días señora Beckett- la saludo Lanie con una amplia sonrisa

- Buenos días, Katherine todavía no bajo ¿quieres esperarla en el comedor?

- No, mejor subo a su cuarto. si no le molesta claro.

- Mejor espérala acá- de esta forma se retiro a buscar a su hija pero esta ya venía bajando al escuchar llegar a su compañera

- Hija justo iba a buscarte llego tu compañera de trabajo- y más despacio para que la forense no escuche le dice- que hace tan temprano acá? Acaso no tiene casa o qué?

- Es mi amiga y yo le pedí que viniera a ayudarme- y dirigiéndose a la morena se volteo y le contesto a su madre- ah por cierto no desayuno acá.

Lanie se aguanto las ganas de carcajearse, esto se estaba poniendo muy divertido y después de que se saluden, las dos subieron a buscar las maletas de Beckett. Un par de minutos después estaban bajando con dos maletas cada una. Kate iba adelante, al llegar al recibidor dejo las maletas y se dirigieron a donde posiblemente estaban sus padres.

- Escuche ruido de maletas, de que se trata todo esto Katherine?- pregunto el padre de esta

- Me voy de casa, ya compre un departamento y me mudo

- No nos podes hacer esto a tu padre y a mi. Que va a pensar la gente. Nuestra única hija y se va de casa- a Johana le estaba por dar algo de solo pensar lo que van a decir en su círculo social

- Madre no me importa, no te hagas la indignada que a ustedes no les importo meterse en mi vida hace 5 años, a mi ahora no me interesa lo que sus amistades digan o dejen de decir- al terminar se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho frente a la forense. De esta no zafaba le iba a largar un interrogatorio de los mil demonios pero no se podía poner a pensar en eso ahora mismo.

- Te vas? Pues olvídate que existimos.

- Ok y ustedes olvídense que tienen una hija- y más despacio para que su amiga no escuche les dijo- y recuerden siempre esto. Voy a encontrar la verdad y si ustedes tuvieron algo que ver en su desaparición se van a arrepentir.

Después de las palabras de la inspectora la cara del matrimonio Beckett cambio por completo. Ellos sabían que si Kate averiguaba estaban perdidos.

Lanie que se había mantenido al margen no entendía el cambio tan brusco en la cara de los dos adultos ni las palabras antes dichas por su amiga pero algún día Kate se lo iba a contar la conocía bien. Así que sin decir nada se marcharon las dos hacia la nueva vivienda de la inspectora.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Castle llegaba a su casa con su madre, después de 5 años de ausentarse. Todo le parecía extraño, desconocido le iba a costar volverse a acostumbrar. Ingreso al loft, ese que tanto amaba, en el que creció y se convirtió en escritor.

- Llegamos a casa madre.

- Si Richard llegamos a casa. ¿qué vas a hacer ahora hijo?

- Primero voy a llamar a Paula mi editora y que me recomiende una representante porque me quede sin. ¿Vos madre?

- Tendría que ver donde ubico mi escuela y si hay alguna audición para ya empezar a actuar. Pero creo que deberíamos acomodarnos antes no te parece?

- Si tenes razón pero primero llamo a Paula para que me deje un lugar y así poder verla hoy.

Así madre e hijo se fueron a ubicar en sus habitaciones. Al llegar a esta Rick tomo su celular para llamar a su editora…

- Paula soy yo Rick

- Richard Castle al fin tengo noticias tuyas

- Ya ya ya, sé que había desaparecido pero mis obras no! Jajaja

- Rick tus últimas obras fueron espantosas… no tenían chispa ni el toque que les sabes dar a tus historias me quieres decir que te paso?

- Ya! Sé que tuve una mala racha pero eso va a cambiar.

- Está bien y a que se debe tu llamada?

- Estoy de nuevo en NY y voy a volver a escribir para tu editorial además necesito una representante puede ser?

- Si prometes que vas a mejorar la calidad además de que vas a tener que firmar un contrato que nos asegure que vas a escribir en tiempo y forma te aceptamos, pero recordá como trabajamos acá no vas a salir corriendo a la primera de cambio entendiste?

- Si entendí. Vuelvo pero con restricciones y ya te dije la mala racha paso volvió el escritor Richard Castle.

- Ok deja que mire quien puede ser tu representante y te mando los datos dame un par de horas

- Gracias Paula nos mantenemos en contacto

- Adiós Richard y bienvenido de nuevo a tu casa

De esta forma Richard ya tenía editorial y pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Después de acomodarse y de que citara a su nueva representante para el día siguiente se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad que tanto extrañaba. Mientras caminaba miraba los edificios, las caras, los negocios y sin darse cuenta llego a un parque. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y recordó que en ese mismo lugar la había visto por primera vez. Todavía recordaba cada uno de los detalles.

Flas back

Era una tarde de verano, el escritor se había cansado de escribir, estaba comenzando su carrera pero su editora le dijo que era muy bueno. Así que empezó a escribir sin parar aprovechando que le había llegado la inspiración pero llego un momento que esta se fue de paseo dejándolo completamente bloqueado. Por eso su madre le había aconsejado que salga de paseo, que salga a correr o haga un poco de deporte. Por eso tomo sus auriculares, el celular y salió a correr por el parque que tenía más cercano. Después de un rato de correr y sabiendo que empezaba a cansarse. Tomo asiento para descansar y ver si así al fin le volvía la inspiración.

Se puso a ver la gente que pasaba, los niños jugando en el parque con sus madres mirándolos para ver que estén bien, las parejas que caminaban aprovechando el fantástico día que hacía en la ciudad hasta que la vio… estaba corriendo por esa plaza, no prestaba atención a nadie solo concentrada en la actividad que hacía. Podía notar que era más chica que él, un par de años, pero estaba hipnotizado no podía dejar de verla. Era perfecta, su figura, su andar, se notaba que lo que hacía le gustaba tenia puesto anteojos oscuros por eso no podía verle sus ojos, pero estaba impresionado, ninguna chica había conseguido que el apuesto joven quede de ese modo. Se dijo así mismo que tenía que conocerla, que averiguaría quien era. Así que más decidido se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

Al llegar a ella, se puso a su lado y se presento

- Hola soy Richard Castle, se puede saber el nombre de esta hermosura

La joven lo miro sin saber que hacer así que se saco los auriculares y le contesto.

- Katherine Beckett un gusto- y al verlo a los ojos quedo impactada con el color azul de estos

Fin del flashback

Después de ese viaje al pasado Castle se volvió a su casa. Tenía un largo día desde el día siguiente era hora de volver a ser él. De volver a brillar en el mundo de la escritura.

Mientras el escritor se perdía en sus recuerdos la escena se volvía a repetir ya que la detective Beckett aburrida de no hacer nada en la comisaria había salido a correr, sin saber que al hacerlo se iba a chocar de frente con su pasado…

"No puedo creerlo después de tanto tiempo es el, o me estoy confundiendo de nuevo? No puede ser él, después de tantos años sin saber nada…."

Kate al ver que este no la había visto salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario, no iba a repetir la misma escena del pasado, esta vez no, pero en su mente seguía la imagen de él. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto. Si sus padres se enteraban que Richard estaba de vuelta en la ciudad iban a querer hablar con él… pero ella que sentía? ¿Seguía enamorada de su primer amor? No, se dijo que no. Ella lo había olvidado, de la misma forma que lo hizo él al marcharse. Sabía quien era la persona perfecta para hablar. Se lo había prometido y aunque no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie sobre eso el casi encuentro con su primer amor apuraba las cosas. Necesitaba un consejo, por esto se dirigió al depósito, ahí iba a encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en Lanie, o eso esperaba.

Llego con la mirada perdida, estaba en el pasado, su mente no dejaba de mandarle imágenes, momentos que ella había encerrado para que no duelan.

- Kate estas bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un muerto- Lanie había tratado de hacerla volver con un chiste pero Beckett no lo vio de esa forma

- Como si eso fuera nuevo para nosotras Lanie. No, no fue un muerto fue un fantasma, un fantasma del pasado.

- Cariño me estas asustando. Siéntate quieres hablar de eso? Como un fantasma? Crei que no creías en estos

- Y no creo Lanie, te acordas hace dos noches cuando estábamos en el bar?

- Sí que me dijiste que no estabas preparada para hablar de eso.

- Bueno de eso se trata, es una historia larga de mi pasado. Pero este no es el lugar ya que no hay ningún caso vamos a mi departamento y te cuento que es lo que pasa

- Está bien amiga mientras vos le avisas a los chicos que no volves a comisaria yo cierro este lugar y vamos a tu casa.

Mientras Lanie cerraba el depósito y buscaba su bolso Kate aprovecho a llamar a los chicos para avisarles que no volvía hasta el día siguiente.

Quince minutos después estaban subiendo al departamento de la detective con cervezas en mano para conversar. La forense se encontraba asustada por la cara de su amiga pero también tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que la traía así.

Entraron y se pusieron cómodas en el estar de la vivienda las dos sentadas en un sofá doble que había en la habitación con las cervezas y algo de comida en la mesa ratona que había junto al sofá.

- Ok, Kate me estas asustando- le comento la forense que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida Beckett se decidió a empezar el relato

- Hoy cuando estaba en comisaria me aburría tanto y como ya había terminado todo el papeleo, Salí a correr

- Eso es normal lo haces todos los días pero que paso para que entres al depósito de la forma que lo hiciste?

- No me interrumpas sino no voy a poder contarte nada.

- Sin interrupciones entonces.

- Todo empezó hace cerca de 6 años…

Flashback

Estaba cansada de estudiar ya y por eso salió a descargar tensiones, lo único que lograba eso en ella era correr. Así que se puso unos shorts, una camiseta, las zapatillas deportivas y los auriculares con su música favorita. Se fue al parque más cercano porque el día estaba maravilloso cuando llego ahí noto como un joven apuesto se acercaba a ella le sonreía y se presentaba

- Hola soy Richard Castle, se puede saber el nombre de esta hermosura

La joven lo miro sin saber que hacer asi que se saco los auriculares y le contesto

- Katherine Beckett un gusto- y al verlo a los ojos quedo impactada con el color azul de estos.

Fin del flashback

- Seguimos charlando ese día como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida el era escritor y yo en esa época estudiaba abogacía. Intercambiamos números para poder mantenernos en contacto. Era un hombre encantador, simpático, apuesto y divertido.

- Y hoy te encontraste de nuevo con ese joven apuesto o me equivoco?- cuestiono Lanie a su amiga

- No, no te equivocas pero ese no es el problema

- Entonces? Porque hasta ahora venís pintándome una relación de lo mas normal dos desconocidos que coinciden en un parque, tienen química y se pasan los números. Normal

- Ese fue el principio nos empezamos a conocer y me enamore perdidamente de él. Empezamos una relación que como te podes imaginar a mis padres no les gustaba.

- Lo que digo normal. Tus padres son especiales chica.

- Si lo sabré yo. Pero bueno un año después de esa tarde en la plaza los dos salimos a divertirnos se nos fueron las copas y terminamos en una habitación de un hotel de lujo. Era mi primera vez, pero yo estaba segura que quería que fuera con él. Estaba perdidamente enamorada y él me decía constantemente que me quería. Me confesó que también era su primera vez y eso me relajo mucho. Lanie fue magnífico el fue suave, dulce y lo disfrutamos los dos. La guardo en mis recuerdos como la mejor noche de mi vida.

- Pero? Porque me imagino que hay un pero sino no me estarías contando esta historia.

- Si hay un pero. Pero mis padres se enteraron y nose si tuvieron algo que ver o no pero después de esa noche Richard desapareció. Al terminar nuestro encuentro el me dijo que se iba a mantener en contacto que siempre íbamos a estar juntos. Y de la noche a la mañana no supe nada más de él. Intente llamarlo, localizarlo pero lo único que conseguí fue que me confiesen que se había ido a Londres con su madre y no sabían cuando volvía. Aunque eso no fue lo peor….

Flashback

Era una mañana fría habían pasado dos meses desde la desaparición de Richard de la vida de Kate. Está se encontraba durmiendo y empezó a sentirse mal, tenia nauseas corrió hacia el baño despidiéndose así de la cena de la noche. Pensó que le había caído mal algo que comió nunca se imagino lo que iba a descubrir luego.

Al seguir sintiéndose mal no pudo ocultarlo más con sus padres y su madre la obligo a ir al médico pero esta la acompaño.

Le describieron los síntomas al doctor y este le dijo que le iba a hacer un análisis de sangre pero que por lo que contaba el problema de Kate se podría resolver al pasar 9 meses, que la joven podría estar embarazada. El médico les pidió que esperen los resultados y salió del consultorio. Aprovechando el momento Johana miro a su hija con desaprobación y le comento

- Es cierto Katherine, no me vas a decir que es hijo de ese escritorsucho. No puedo creer en la vergüenza que nos vas a hacer pasar.

Beckett no había dicho nada desde que el doctor había salido de la habitación y siguió en silencio hasta que este volvió

- Efectivamente señorita mis sospechas son ciertas se encuentra usted embarazada.

- Doctor le pediría por favor que esto no lo comente con nadie.- rebatió la madre antes de que la joven pueda decir nada- si esto sale de acá lo vamos a demandar.

- Señora nosotros tenemos una confidencialidad medico- paciente no se preocupe.

Después de ese interesante intercambio el doctor le dio las indicaciones a Kate para que sepa cómo cuidarse y cómo manejarse. Le explico las revisiones que debía hacer y lo que no podía comer.

Al retirarse de la consulta Katherine seguía en su mundo. Iba a tener un hijo del hombre que amaba pero del cual no sabía nada hace dos meses. Era como si la tierra se lo tragara. Pero ella lo iba a tener no le permitiría a nadie que lo lastimara. Se prometió que lo iba a cuidar con su vida

Fin del flashback

Las dos amigas se habían quedado en silencio una en sus recuerdos, recordando como se sintió aquel día y como lo vivió. La otra asimilando lo que había vivido su amiga y lo que le acaba de contar. Lanie fue la primera en romper ese silencio preguntándole

- Estuviste embarazada?

- Te sorprende?

- Si chica

- Pues si amiga estuve embarazada

- Y que paso?

- Que no pude cumplir con mi promesa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

- Y que paso?

- Que no pude cumplir con mi promesa

- No te entiendo. Explícate?

- Cuando se entero mi padre me mando a una casa que teníamos en las montañas. Yo deje de estudiar, ellos no querían que nadie se enterara de mi "estado" ellos lo veían como una enfermedad, no tuve el apoyo de ellos, pensé que podría hacerles caso hasta que mi hijo naciese y después me marcharía de allí. Que me iría con el bebé para protegerlo. Pase los 9 meses incomunicada, estaba aislada del mundo exterior. Pero igual Lanie fue maravilloso- la forense estaba sorprendida con la dulzura con la que hablaba Kate y se notaba que era muy triste para ella pero igual cada vez que nombraba "mi hijo" o "el bebé" soltaba una sonrisa, triste, pero sonrisa- lo sentía crecer en mi. Tomar fuerza, cuando empezó a moverse empecé como a sentir cosquillas pero después vinieron las pataditas. Yo le hablaba y el pequeño parecía entenderme. Mis padres me venían a ver casi todos los días se quedaban un rato y después se volvían a ir. Pero el último mes mi mama se quedo en la cabaña conmigo, creí que habían entrado en razón y aceptado a su nieto pero no, no era así. Ella estaba ahí esperando que nazca pero no para así conocerlo como esperaba yo sino para sacármelo.

A esta altura del relato el tiempo acompañaba la tristeza de Kate había empezado a llover y la medico no savia si con esto aumentaba lo que detestaba a los padres de Beckett o ya quería matarlos en cambio nuestra fuerte inspectora se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón con las piernas abrazadas al pecho y sus lagrimas eran torrencial como la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad.

Lanie abrazo a su amiga tratando de calmarla, le dijo que todo estaba bien, que estaba ahí para seguir escuchando, porque sospechaba que la historia no terminaba ahí, o solo para acompañarla en este dolor que salía a flote después de tantos años. Por eso la detective decidió continuar

- La noche que nació se lo llevaron, ni siquiera pude verlo. Yo estaba débil y entre en un sueño profundo después del parto. Cuando desperté estaba solo mi madre. Mi hijo había desaparecido como por arte de magia, todavía tengo pesadillas con esa noche.

Flashback

Cuando la joven se despertó lo único que vio en la habitación era oscuridad, mucha oscuridad. Intento moverse y se decía que todo había sido una pesadilla, que su hijo estaba bien, pero no era así. Intento incorporarse pero estaba adolorida así que no le quedo de otra que recostarse y ahí entro su madre para verificar si estaba bien y si había despertado

- Hija estas bien? Veo que despertaste

- No me llames hija, donde esta mi bebé

- No lo sé.

- COMO? ESTABAS ACA…. COMO NO PODES SABER DONDE ESTA?

- No grites, y te digo la verdad no lo sé. Y si lo sabría no te lo diría es lo mejor. Vos tenes que terminar tu carrera y formar tu vida. Con un hijo solo entorpecería tus planes

- Sabes que madre? No lo pueden esconder de mí. Te juro que lo voy a encontrar y al diablo con abogacía. No me voy a transformar en alguien como ustedes.

Fin del flashback

- Eso fue lo único que logre sacarles a cualquiera de los dos sobre mi hijo. Nose como se llama, nose si fue varón o una niña, nose a donde se lo llevaron. Solo sé que lo alejaron de mi.

- Y nunca hiciste la denuncia?

- Y denunciar que Lanie, quien me iba a creer a mí. Y no al "MARAVILLOSO" matrimonio Beckett, era una cría de 22 años y ellos mis padres y unos reconocidos abogados. Así que cuando recupere mis fuerzas volví a la ciudad y entre en la academia de Policías de NY, en dos años conseguí ser poli y un año después de recibir mi placa me llamaron para entrar en el departamento de homicidios. Pero nunca deje de buscarlo. Me culpe de no protegerlo, lo culpe a él por no haber estado ahí. Y año tras año en la fecha de su cumpleaños vuelvo a discutir con mis padres para que me digan que hicieron con él. Su contestación es siempre la misma "no sabemos" y salgo furiosa de la habitación, sin pistas nose como seguir.

- Detesto a tus padres. Y ahora que lo volviste a ver no crees que él te puede ayudar?

- No, no puede, sé que mis padres saben el paradero de mi hijo, pero si ven a Richard lo van a hacer desaparecer más lejos y ahí pierdo toda posibilidad de encontrarlo.

- Y chica alguien más sabe de esta historia?

- Si. Te acordas de mi última pareja? El doctor Joss Davison?

- Si me acuerdo del doctorcito.

- Ya Lanie, bueno el me vio una noche con cosas que había comprado para mi hijo y tuve que contarle la historia.

- Y después de eso terminaron.

- Si.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio ninguna savia como continuar con esta conversación. Pero Kate sabia que tarde o temprano el destino iba a poner a Rick como ella lo llamaba en su camino, porque el destino era así de jodido, no le quedaba dudas.

Lanie se decidió a romper el silencio…

- Vos crees que te van a decir algo algún día?

- Eso espero.

Después de esto las dos dieron por terminado el tema, una porque no quería seguir recordando las noches en vela que paso después de la desaparición y la otra porque no quería que su amiga siga sufriendo y se dedico a intentar animarla un poco además de prometerle que juntas lo iban a encontrar…

Al amanecer Rick se levanto, bastante temprano de lo que acostumbraba hoy conocería a su nueva agente Gina Griffin. Cuando esta llego el escritor estaba tomándose un café en su estudio. La hizo pasar y empezó a preguntarle cosas de ella. Esta muy amablemente le contesto y se pusieron a ver cómo iban a trabajar. La reunión continúo durante toda la mañana. Al terminar Gina se despidió había quedado impresionada por lo apuesto que era el joven y ella estaba soltera. Iba a tratar de conquistarlo, sin saber que esto le iba a ser muy difícil.

Cuando esta se retiro, Castle, llamo a un buen amigo que tenía en la ciudad para avisarle que estaba de vuelta. Se habían mantenido en contacto pero sin verse en 5 años. Se habían conocido en el instituto y se hicieron muy buenos amigos rápidamente. Lo último que sabía el escritor de él es que consiguió su sueño y se hizo policía.

Marcando el número, espero a ser atendido

- Esposito

- Sitoooo, como estas amigo? Sabes quién habla?

- Richard Castle a que debo esta grata llamada?

- Estoy viviendo de nuevo en la ciudad y me encantaría poder ver a mi viejo amigo y tomarnos unas frías cervezas. ¿estás ocupado?

- Ahora estoy en comisaría y si no sale ningún caso a las 6 estoy libre… gracias a Dios estas de vuelta necesito tu ayuda.

- Mmmm eso me gusta dale, dale nos vemos en el bar de siempre?

- Dale bro! Te veo a las 6 en el bar! Ahora me voy que volvió mi jefa y tiene un carácter!

- Nos vemos amigo

Después de colgar con Castle, Javier se acerco a Kate

- Jefa me buscaba?

- Si Javi, tenemos caso nuevo!

- Era hora nos vamos a la escena del crimen?

- Si, llama a Ryan y que nos alcance allá.

- Listo Beckett

- Ok nos vamos entonces.

20 minutos después estaban entrando a un callejón y se encontraban con Lanie

- Que tenemos Lanie- le pregunta Beckett

- Mujer de 25 años aproximadamente. Rubia se la encontró esta madrugada.

- Hora de la muerte?- pregunto Javi esta vez

- Entre las 12 y la una de la noche

- Causa?- Beckett tomando el mando de nuevo

- Una importante paliza, le pegaron hasta matarla.

- Huellas? Marcas?

- Voy a saber más cuando me lo lleve a la morgue chica

- Ok Lanie. Avísame cuando tengas algo.

- Espo, Rayan y vos hablen con los vecinos para ver si alguno vio algo tratemos de identificarla para poder avisar a los familiares.

- Ok jefa nos encontramos en la comisaria…

- Beckett acá esta el bolso-

- Gracias Ryan, el nombre de nuestra víctima es Fabrina Fernández. Esta el documento y el móvil. Me voy a comisaría a avisarle al capitán Gate y a ver los movimientos de nuestra victima

- Nos vemos Beckett

La inspectora llego a comisaria, pensaba llegar temprano a su casa. Todavía no se había terminado de mejorar después de la charla con su amiga. Pero el caso parecía ser fácil un crimen pasional. Y así fue, a las 6 de la tarde lo único que les quedaba era hacer el papeleo. El atacante había sido el novio por creer que la joven lo engañaba.

Katherine estaba concentrada en el expediente y se le acerco esposito, veía que eran las y había quedado con su amigo Rick esperaba que su jefa le de permiso

- Kate?

- Si Espo que pasa?

- Que esta mañana como no teníamos un caso quede con un amigo que hace mucho que no veo y me preguntaba si me puedo retirar?

- Claro Javi anda. Tranquilo con Kevin terminamos el expediente

- Gracias Beckett nos vemos mañana

- Suerte Javi

Javier se dirigió hacia el bar donde paso tantas horas con su amigo de caza. Entro y lo vio sentado a donde acostumbraban.

- Bro! Tanto tiempo- los dos amigos se abrazaron

- Sitoo. Extrañaba este lugar- se encontraban en la Guarida donde el escritor había decidido escribir.

- Como estas Richard?

- Bien amigo bien, pero vos me dijiste que tenias que pedirme algo se puede saber qué?

- Siiii un consejo bro!

- A ver… mujeres?

- Siiii déjame que te cuente. En comisaria hay una sexi morocha, es la médico forense del equipo tiene un carácter fuerte y eso es lo que me atrae. Pero no sé como conquistarla es diferente a todas las mujeres que nos cruzamos. Esta vale la pena bro y nose que hacer.

- Javier Esposito enamorado? Te llego el momento hermano no la pierdas.

- Me vas a ayudar o vas a volver a Londres?

- Me quedo brother y te voy a ayudar pero decime quien es la desafortunada?

- Se llama Lanie parís

- Ok déjame ubicarme bien y empezamos a enamorar a tu chica.

- Gracias hermano.

Y así los dos se pusieron a hablar y estuvieron un buen rato entre cerveza y cerveza hasta que Espo le dijo a Rick

- Ah Rick, sabias que van a cerrar este bar?

- Cómo? No pueden cerrar la guarida! Es un icono de bar…

- Pues si el dueño murió hace unas semanas y el estado lo quiere cerrar al menos que consigan un comprador.

- Ya sé! Tengo que invertir en algo mientras sale mi próximo libro. Voy a comprar la guarida!

- Bro. Te pasas de genio

Y después de esta idea tan magnífica el escritor y el inspector se quedaron un rato más. Marchándose temprano ya que los dos se tenían que levantar temprano.


	6. Chapter 6

**perdon por no actualizar pero estoy en epoca de examen por eso les voy a dejar dos capis seguidos **

**espero les este gustando **

**besos**

Capitulo 6

Había pasado 1 mes desde que Richard volvió a NY, que Kate lo vea en el parque como esa primera vez, que Lanie se entere del pasado de su amiga. En ese tiempo las dos habían intentado averiguar algo, pero era imposible todos los caminos estaban cerrados y la ayuda de los padres de la inspectora era nula.

Una mañana por la comisaria, mientras Katherine trabajaba en un nuevo caso. Le trajeron un testigo del asesinato. Había visto teóricamente como la víctima se iba del lugar con un hombre.

- Kate, trajimos al doctor que dice que vio al acompañante de la joven

- Ok Espo llévalo con un dibujante para que hagan un retrato robot. Y que se mantenga en contacto por si lo volvemos a necesitar.

- Listo jefa a sus órdenes.

Beckett seguía frente a su pizarra era la segunda mujer que habían matado en 6 días y no tenía ninguna pista. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, cuando apareció un testigo, ella no estaba de un humor muy bueno por eso decidió que lo atiendan Espo o Ryan.

- El testigo ya se fue y dejo esta foto robot

- Pues veo que ahora nuestro asesino tiene cara, traten de localizarlo y Espo podes bajar a hablar con Lanie tenía algo para nosotros

- Claro Beckett

Mientras Katherine se quedaba analizando los últimos descubrimientos el puertorriqueño bajaba al depósito, pero antes de entrar lo llamo Richard

- Brother como estas?

- Sito bien, bien vos?

- Perfecto por entrar a ver a la forense llamabas por algo?

- Si, para que la invites a una cita doble. Estoy conociendo a una mujer y ya que esta, te la presento y vos me presentas a la mujer que te tiene así de tonto.

- No insultes hermano para esta noche o mañana?

- Mañana a la noche así le damos tiempo para rechazarte jajaja

- No te rías, ok más tarde te llamo para ver si lo conseguí o no

- Espero tu llamado hermano! – Esposito corto con su amigo y entro a la morgue

- Lanie, dijo Kate que tenes algo para nosotros

- Si Javi. Encontré una huella en el cuello de la segunda víctima, corresponde a Hernández Marcos

- Es el hombre del retrato robot que nos hizo el doctor

- Doctor?

- Si un testigo

- Como se llama ese doctor Javi?

- Espera que lo confirme…. Joss Davison

- Javi haceme un favor que no se cruce con Kate. Es una larga historia pero no es muy buena.

- Ok Lanie, pero vos a cambio me vas a aceptar invitarte a una cena. Tengo un amigo que llego a la ciudad hace unas semanas y no conoce a mucha gente y me invito a que conozca a su nueva conquista… me acompañas?

- Está bien morocho! Me pasas a buscar?

- Si mañana a las 9, te va a caer bien. Lo se nos vemos después doctora me voy a hablar con la jefa para decirle que lo tenemos

- Nos vemos Javier

Al llegar de nuevo a comisaria Ryan ya traía al sospechoso

- Beckett, es el, hay una huella en el cuerpo de la segunda víctima muy cerca del cuello.

- A interrogarlo entonces

El interrogatorio fue largo y cansador pero consiguieron que confesara. La inspectora estaba demasiado cansada así que le mando un mensaje a su amiga para dejar la noche de chicas para otro día. Quería llegar a su casa tomarse un buen baño de espumas, una copa de vino y leer un buen libro para relajarse. No había tenido novedades de Richard y suponía que sus padres no se lo habían cruzado porque sino ya los tendría dándole "el discurso" ese que ya conocía de memoria.

Rick se encontraba preparándose para la cita doble. Desde que conoció a su asistente Gina Griffin habían pegado "onda" como dirían los jóvenes. Empezaron a verse y empezaron a tener una relación, pero él era reconocido por su faceta de mujeriego así que mucho no va a durar.

Tocan el timbre y ve como entra Gina a su loft, con una sonrisa Castle se acerca

- No quedamos que te pasaba a buscar?

- Sí, pero tu casa está más cerca, ibas a tener que alargar mucho para buscarme.

- Ya estas acá, pero soy un caballero las mujeres no me buscan. Yo paso por ellas

- Está bien Rick. Dejemos de discutir

- Salen esta noche?- interrumpe Martha sabiendo que su hijo iba a salir con alguna de sus pavadas.

- Si madre no me esperes despierto. Ah y salgo con Javier Esposito así que quédate tranquila. Es poli

- Como si eso te detuviera hijo como si eso te detuviera.

- Ya madre nos vamos

- Que se diviertan

Mientras salían del departamento Martha viajaba al pasado y recordaba a una joven bella que salía con su hijo. "Con ella si hubieras tenido un futuro hijo con ella si"

En el restaurante la forense y el detective ya habían llegado y se estaban acomodando cuando llego la pareja que iba a compartir con ellos una gran noche.

- Amigo. Como estas?

- Richard llegaste. Mira te presento a Lanie Paris, trabaja conmigo en la comisaria. El es el amigo que te conté, el famoso Richard Castle.

- Un gusto señorita ella es Gina Griffin mi asistente y nueva novia

- Richard Castle? El gusto es mío- pero nadie noto el tono de ironía de la doctora, esta se preguntaba cuantos Richard Castle podían existir. Pero estaba segura de que estaba frente al primer amor de su mejor amiga.

- Gina Griffin, nose como encontré a este hombre.- y mientras se acomodaban en la mesa le pregunto- y sos inspectora?

Lanie que estaba decidida a molestar lo que más podía a esta señorita. Y se iba a divertir mucho a su costa. Esa carita de niñata buena no se la compraba y lo iba a disfrutar

- Inspectora? No, no yo no soy inspectora. Javi si y tengo una amiga que también lo es.

- Ah como dijo que eras su compañera de trabajo? Me imagine…- la forense la corto

- Si porque soy la médico forense del equipo. Me gusta el bisturí.

- Ah- con cara de asco- no te molesta trabajar con muertos?

- Gina- la interrumpió Richard- es un trabajo interesante

- No te preocupes Rick, te puedo llamar Rick?

- Si no se preocupe doctora

- Pues gracias, y con respecto a su pregunta señorita Griffin. Prefiero los muertos a los vivos que no saben lo que hacen

- Porque no terminamos con esta charla y nos cuentan cómo se conocieron?- Espo se había percatado de las intenciones de Lanie

- Nos presento Paula mi editora.

- Y Rick? De que trabajas?

- Doctora aparte de ser un caballero empedernido y que me gusten las fiestas – Gina rodeaba los ojos pero ella iba a cambiar eso- soy escritor.

- Alguno conocido?

- No creo, llegue a NY hace un mes todas mis publicaciones fueron hechas en Londres.

- Y usted señorita Griffin?- Lanie quería demostrarle que no le caía bien esa señorita

- En estos momentos soy la asistente de Rick, y pienso poner en cintura a este don Juan

- Si lo consigue, todavía no nació mujer que me domine.- "o si pero no está conmigo"

Después de ese intercambio de palabras hablaron de temas triviales, pero Espo no dejo que Lanie siga molestando a Gina. No savia la razón pero se notaba que no le caía bien la rubia.

Se retiraron bien entrada la noche cada pareja por un rumbo mientras Castle y Gina se dirigían al loft de él. Javi acompañaba a Lanie a su departamento pero no evito preguntarle…

- Que pasaba ahí dentro Lanie?

- La rubia no me cayó bien. Nadie subestima mi trabajo.

- No lo subestimo, le pareció raro nada mas

- No importa, tengo un equipo nuevo, tenía unas ganas tremendas de utilizarlo con ella

- Sos tremenda, pero…. Así… me… gustas.- le confesó Javier nervioso

- Que me está queriendo decir inspector?- en modo muy insinuante

- Que me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos?

- Claro que sí.

Para ese momento ya habían llegado a la casa de ella y el puertorriqueño la tomo por la cintura y se fundieron en un profundo beso, un beso muy apasionado donde sus lenguas se juntaron hasta conocerse totalmente, mezclando sus alientos. Cuando ya el aire les estaba faltando se separaron para recuperarse y él se despidió hasta el día siguiente porque no quería arruinar lo que estaba empezando, pero en su interior agradecía eternamente a Richard.

La doctora al quedarse sola empezó a preguntarse porque no habían hecho esto antes. Ella estaba enamorada de "su morocho" como le gustaba llamarlo, desde que ingreso al equipo y lo conoció, pero mientras estaba en la luna de valencia, la imagen de la rubia con la que había tenido que cenar se le vino a la mente. No sabía si tenía que contarle a su amiga lo que había visto pero estaba segura que no le iba a gustar. Aunque lo niegue savia que lo seguía queriendo, además de que por lo que le conto había algo más fuerte que los unía, su hijo/a. pero prefirió callar, no quería verla nuevamente decaída, lo único que le iba a contar era lo que paso con su morocho.

A la mañana siguiente a la inspectora la despertó su celular, si bien habían cambiado las cosas desde que se mudo sola, ella seguía pensando que estaba en una rutina agobiante y común. Con pocas ganas de levantarse se estiro para coger su móvil y vio que era su amiga y de paso que eran las 5.30 de la mañana?

- Porque rayos me levantas tan temprano?

- Que humor tan negro te cargas a la mañana chica. Hay un caso por eso te llamo.

- Donde? Ya salgo para allá.

- 5ta avenida 934 un departamento en el 3 piso. Nos vemos allá. Ah y tomate un buen café antes.

"Que irónica es mi amiga" pensó Kate pero se levanto se ducho y se vistió. Antes de salir pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su amiga así que se preparo una taza de café bien fuerte para tomarse en el camino.

Al llegar subió al 3er piso donde ya estaban Lanie y Kevin

- Buenos días! Que tenemos hoy?

- Veo que tu humor mejoro

- No empiece forense no empiece y centrémonos en el caso

- Mujer de casi 30 años, rubia, encontrada apuñalada en su cama.

- Identidad?

- Gina Griffin- respondió Ryan- trabajaba de asistente de un escritor

Lanie no sabía cómo hacer para que no dijera el nombre y se sorprendió cuando Kevin no lo hizo

- Todavía no lo pudimos localizar, pero los vecinos comentaron que lo vieron entrar al edificio a las 3 de la mañana y no lo vieron salir.

- Doctora hora de la muerte? -

- Entre las 4 y las 5 de esta mañana

- Ryan, donde esta Espo?

- Parece que se le pegaron las sabanas, todavía no llego.

- Ok, algún familiar con el que me pueda comunicar?

- Si su madre, este es el teléfono- le comento Ryan entregándole un papel con la información.

- Está bien me voy a comisaria así me comunico con ella, espera a Javier acá y fíjate si los técnicos tienen algo mas, cuando llegue intenten localizar al escritor quiero cruzar unas palabras con él. Parece ser el último que vio con vida a nuestra víctima. O el primero en verla muerta.

- Está bien jefa nos vemos en comisaría.

Cuando ella salía del lugar Javier Esposito entraba saludándola pero esta no le contesto.

- Que le pasa a Kate?

- Nada Javi. Pero esto te va a sorprender.

- Gina? Gina es la mujer que encontraron muerta.

- Si

- Lanie no pensaras que fue…

- No lo sé. Pero si te sorprende el humor de Kate ahora. cuando sepa quién es el escritor/jefe/novio de la victima su humor empeorara muy notablemente.

- Sabes algo que yo no?

- Muchas cosas morocho muchas cosas.

- Javi al fin llegaste, la jefa esta de los mil demonios.

- Si ya lo vi compañero, dejo dicho que tenemos que hacer?

- Si esperar a los técnicos y averiguar de quien era asistente. Lo único que sabemos es que es un escritor.

- Si Kev. Es un escritor, se llama Richard Castle, es amigo mío, cene con ellos anoche y era el novio de la victima

- Javi?- lo interrumpió Lanie- Kate quiere hablar con él. Ella lo tiene como sospechoso

- Mi amigo, mi hermano no es un asesino.

- Yo se que no. Pero por ahora es la única pista que tenemos. Llámalo, explícale y que vaya a ver a Beckett.

- Si compañero- esta vez es Kevin quien habla- si la jefa se entera que lo conoces y no le avisas te va a matar.

- Ok, ok lo voy a hacer.

- Y otra cosa morocho- ya más despacio para que Kevin no escuche- no te separes de Kate hasta que yo llegue. Termino con la autopsia y subo a comisaria.

- Está bien pero me van a tener que explicar la razón

- Todo a su tiempo.

- Está bien, está bien nos vemos- y ya con el teléfono en su oído- Richard hermano perdón por despertarte pero te necesito ahora en comisaria paso algo…. Si yo estoy camino hacia allí…. dale nos vemos

- Ryan vamos a comisaria en el camino me pones al día de todo

Al llegar se encontraron con Kate y le avisaron que el escritor estaba de camino, iba a tardar un rato porque lo despertaron ellos. Kate les contesto que ni bien llegue lo hagan pasar a la sala de interrogaciones y le avisen a ella. Que quería cruzar unas palabras con él.

Al verlo bajar del ascensor el detective esposito se acerco a su amigo y lo saludo. A su lado se encontraba Kevin.

- Rick te presento a Ryan mi compañero.

- Un gusto inspector. Sito se puede saber por qué rayos estoy acá tan temprano.

- Veras Brother ocurrió algo. Gina te acordas de ella?

- Te crees gracioso? La vi anoche te olvidas que es mi novia

- Bueno está bien yo no soy el bueno en esto es mi jefa pero si no te adelanto algo ¡ahí adentro ella te va a comer vivo! Se lo que te digo ¡es una pantera! Bueno veras ella esta… muerta

- Tu jefa?

- No tu novia

- Gina? Muerta?

- Si podes acompañarnos la jefa quiere hablar con vos

- Está bien

- Por acá por favor y Kevin avísale que ya esta acá que la espero en la puerta este es el expediente de Richard

- Está bien Javi

Ryan se dirigió hacia su jefa, le dolía ver como Javi estaba sufriendo con esto, el no solo era su compañero también era su amigo. Y esto no le gustaba.

- Beckett el escritor ya llego, Espo te espera en la puerta para interrogarlo.

- Entro sola.

- Pero…

- Sola dije

- Está bien, este es el expediente del sospechoso.

- Gracias-

Y se dirigió hacia un nuevo interrogatorio, necesitaba justicia para esta otra víctima, pero tenía el presentimiento de que este caso no le iba a gustar mucho…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Beckett se dirigió a la sala de interrogaciones y como Kevin ya le había comunicado estaba su compañero y amigo en la puerta.

- Entro sola Esposito.

- Nop

- Si y acá mando yo.

- Pero… el escritor es- Kate lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar

- Tengo su expediente y menos testosterona ahí adentro mejor conozco como son los escritores de arrogantes.

Y sin dejarlo que proteste empezó a entrar a la habitación, Javi se dirigió a la sala de observaciones mientras llamaba a Lanie

- Nena, no me dejo entrar va a hacer la interrogación sola

- Quédate cerca ya casi termino la autopsia y no te asustes si grita un poco, conoce a tu amigo desde antes, pero no la dejes hacer ninguna locura- mientras la forense decía esto Javi observo como su amiga se ponía tiesa

- Creo que lo veo mal a Rick está furiosa!- y le corto la llamada a su reciente novia

Minutos antes mientras la nueva pareja hablaban por teléfono, la joven inspectora entraba a una sala de interrogación sin saber que no solo se iba a encontrar con un sospechoso, según ella, sino con su pasado de frente y sin anestesia. Había entrado mirando hacia el expediente que tenía en sus manos

- Señor….- Richard Castle? Imposible no podía ser el.

Despego los ojos del expediente y los poso en la única persona que había dentro del recinto. Era él, su pasado, el destino se la había jugado de nuevo y ahora en su territorio, su segunda casa, su trabajo…

Se puso firme no podía dejarse intimidar como cuando era una cría, porque, joder ya no era una cría, así que lo miro a los ojos y se encamino a su asiento. Y volvió a empezar, este era su territorio e iba a conseguir la verdad. Era la mejor en su trabajo y en parte gracias a él pero eso no lo iba a admitir.

- Buenos días señor Castle, sabe porque esta acá?

Richard no reaccionaba, era ella, era su musa, el tiempo le había asentado de maravilla "¿Qué hacia acá? La recordaba estudiando leyes, iba a ser como sus padres, abogada, que hacía en la poli."

- Richard Castle me escucha? Puede dejar de observarme y contestar a mis pregunta?

- Perdón, me fui en mis pensamientos, por tanta hermosura. Inspectora dijo?

- Nunca me presente y no se pase en las cosas que dice

- Ah perdón nuevamente

- Me presento inspectora Katherine Beckett y ahora me va a contestar si sabe porque esta acá?

- Un gusto- "esa ironía me vuelve loco, se que se acuerda de mi"- algo me dijo Javier

- Javier? Y tanta confianza con el inspector?- "está siendo un arrogante de primera"

- No sabe? Es un amigo de la infancia-

- No me interesa yo solo quiero saber que lo unía a nuestra víctima. Era solo cuestión de trabajo? Porque Gina Griffin era su asistente lo vieron entrar a las tres de la mañana a su departamento y nadie lo vio salir y esta madrugada apareció muerta. Que hacía con la joven?- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del escritor "está loca de la cabeza, quiere saber que es Gina mío jajaja"

- Era mi asistente, y mi nueva conquista, digo novia-

- Entonces confiesa que era su pareja?-

- Si. Cuál es el problema en eso?

- Las preguntas las hago yo- "tranquilízate Kate, no estás siendo parcial"

- Está bien inspectora, me habían dicho que era una pantera pero eso ya lo sabía-

- Termine con las insinuaciones si no quiere que lo mande al calabozo para que se le refresquen las ideas. Recuerde que esta acá porque es un sospechoso de asesinato.

- YO NO LA MATE!, está bien le cuento lo que paso anoche le parece?

- Al fin, lo escucho señor- remarcando esa última palabra lo último que quería era saber de las conquistas de Richard

- Está bien, anoche salimos a comer con una pareja amiga, su compañero esposito y la hermosa forense Lanie… - iba a seguir cuando la inspectora lo freno al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

- Lanie dijiste?

- Si me va a dejar terminar. Bueno como le decía, comimos en un bello restaurante la charla fue amena, creo. Y luego de despedirnos nos fuimos cada pareja por un lado. Por cierto ese espejo da a otra sala?

- Y que hicieron cuando salían del restaurante?- dejo pasar la pregunta del escritor

- Sito si estás ahí atrás espero que te haya salido bien todo! Jajaja- dejo de reírse al ver la cara de la detective- está bien está bien. Fuimos hacia mi loft pero cuando llegamos estaba mi madre con unos amigos así que le dije que dejábamos el postre para otro día y la lleve a su casa entramos la deje ahí y me fui a mi departamento de nuevo.

- Hora?

- Llegue a mi casa a eso de las 3.30 de la mañana

- Alguien que corrobore eso?

- Mi madre y tres amigos más, me quede con ellos hasta pasadas las 5. Por eso me costó levantarme

- Voy a corroborar su coartada y espero que la forense no encuentre nada que lo incrimine o va a tener que volver.

- Eso le gusta no?

- No, ahora márchese, por lo que veo el inspector Esposito puede localizarlo en cualquier momento si lo necesitamos por el caso

- Usted también me puede llamar inspectora- y acercándose agrega- no creo que me hayas olvidado lo puedo sentir. Y tenemos que hablar

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted

Richard se marcho de ahí, el destino la había puesto en su camino y necesitaba saber que había pasado. Pero como no les caía a los angelitos (valga la ironía) de sus padres tenía que tener cuidado ya una vez se la habían jugado. Al salir estaba sito esperándolo

- Lo siento bro. Nose porque estaba tan furiosa.

- Yo sí, pero es una larga historia otro día te la cuento pero mira quien viene por ahí tu chica no? Porque te salió todo bien?

- Si hermano me salió todo bien somos pareja desde anoche – a esta altura Lanie ya los había alcanzado- hola lindura

- Hola doctora- la saludo Rick

- Hola muchachos, chico escritor no sabía que podías meterte en tantos problemas

- Pues ya ves-

- Y Javi donde esta…

- Kate? En la sala está furiosa todavía no salió después del interrogatorio, ah y si no le contaste se te viene una buena a vos también yo por las dudas desaparezco. No me dejo decirle que este bocazas es mi amigo y él lo largo ahí adentro además de que comimos juntos

- Ok al mal paso darle prisa por favor que nadie se asome por unos minutos a la sala que la saco de ahí. Pero vos- dice señalando al escritor- desaparece si no quieres que te mate, conozco la historia.

- Listo me fui, tuve suficiente por hoy.. sito tomamos un café y me comentas que le paso a Gina. Voy a tener que buscar a otra asistente

Mientras los hombres se retiraban huyendo del tornado que era Beckett en estos momentos la forense respiraba y abría la puerta

- Antes que digas nada recordá que ese espejo es la ventana de la otra sala porque no bajamos al laboratorio y ahí despotricas todo lo que quieras

- Como quieras pero con vos también estoy enojada. Mira que salir con Espo y no contarme. Mala amiga

Y salió de esa sala rumbo al laboratorio de su amiga sin decir nada más…

En el laboratorio Katherine se sentó en una de las mesas mientras que Lanie acerco una silla, se miraron y la forense pudo ver el dolor, la incertidumbre y la angustia en la cara de su amiga, para ella Kate era un libro abierto. Por eso se llevaban tan bien.

- Estas bien? Y no me mientas puedo ver en tus ojos que estas cargando con todo el mundo en tus espaldas

- Es él, pero no. Me entiendes?

- No. Pero creo que te sigo

- Era tan dulce cuando estábamos juntos y ahora es un mujeriego. Su novia acaba de morir y el estaba ligando conmigo, me desespera. Por cierto así que saliste a comer con Espo, él y su ligue, perdón está muerta tengo que ser más respetuosa

- Katherine Beckett deja la ironía de un lado conmigo, no soy uno de tus testigos te conozco muy bien.

- Está bien, perdón, me contas?- poniendo carita de niña buena

- Saca esa cara, no te queda. Está bien antes de ayer vino Espo por unas pruebas

- Si lo mande yo

- No me interrumpas o no te cuento nada

- Bueno. Te dejo hablar

- Él me pidió que lo acompañe a cenar con un amigo y su nueva conquista. Pero nunca me dijo quien era, te lo iba a contar pero recuerdo que una señorita cancelo nuestros planes para esa noche o lo olvidas?

- Puede que lo esté olvidando en estos momentos- Kate se hacia la desentendida solo para picar a su amiga

- Ya. Te creo- irónicamente sabia que lo estaba haciendo para cabrearla y estar a mano- prosigo, entonces me paso a buscar y fuimos. Cuando me lo presento en el restaurante no sabía si era el joven que me habías contado pero no creía que haya muchos con el mismo nombre y escritores. Pero Gina, no me cayó bien y se lo hice saber. Que esto quede entre nosotras si? Quería estrenar mi equipo nuevo en ella.

- Mejor me olvido de eso. Estoy investigando su muerte lo olvidas?

- Si olvídate. Porque yo en ese momento estaba soñando con Javi. Y el vigilante puede confirmártelo

- Sé que no la mataste, pero le hiciste la autopsia por lo menos. Hablando de eso sacaste algo bueno ahí.

- No me cambies de tema y no. Esta limpia. Parece que el escritor no fue

- Ya lo sé. Se cuando miente.

- Y vas a hablar con él?

- Nose, todavía no lo sé.

- Pensalo. A lo mejor te ayuda a cargar esa mochila.

- Gracias por estar amiga y espero que la relación con Javi salga bien.

- Gracias.

Mientras estas amigas charlaban y la doctora conseguía calmar a Katherine en el bar de enfrente de la comisaria dos hombres que se consideraban hermanos pero no lo eran hablaban de la parte del pasado que el poli no conocía del escritor.

- Brother que tenes con la jefa, nunca la vi perder los papeles como con vos ahí dentro. Se contenía para no comerte.

- Ya lo sé. Es el pasado bro, ella es parte de mi pasado.

- Me quieres contar?

- Te acordas que te conté de una chica a la cual no llegue a presentarte porque entraste en la academia?

- Si. No me digas que mi jefa es esa joven que te volvió loco.

- Si.

- Pero que paso?

- Nose. Tuvimos una maravillosa noche que no te voy a contar soy un caballero y ella, tu jefa, y cuando la llame al día siguiente su madre me dijo que me olvide de ella. Que se había ido con un compañero de estudio y no insista que no estaba a su altura.

- Y le hiciste caso? Vos Richard Castle haciendo caso?

- No, no le hice caso. Deje que pasen unas semanas para no meterla en problemas y cuando volví a llamarla me dijeron que se había ido de viaje y no había forma de localizarla. La busque por todos lados, contrate un investigador y no pudo dar con ella. Por eso me fui a Londres tenía la posibilidad de terminar mis estudios y forjar mi carrera. Ella se había olvidado de mi era momento de intentarlo yo con ella.

- Lo conseguiste?

- Porque crees que sigo soltero y un mujeriego empedernido. Qué crees vos?

- Que la seguís queriendo. Y por eso tu personalidad. Pensas hablar con ella? Tiene que tener una explicación para lo que paso?

- Nose. Fueron 5 años. Ella seguro rehízo su vida además nose si la podría perdonar.

- Pensalo bro. Se merecen ser feliz

Mientras Kate quería matar al destino, o a Richard todavía no se decidía. Y Richard pensaba que iba a hacer con su futuro, su novia muerta, y su primer amor investigando su asesinato. Una pequeña pelirroja se encontraba entrando a la que por ahora sería su nueva casa, tenía 5 años y no recordaba o mejor dicho, no conocía a sus padres. Toda su corta vida había estado en el hogar "las hermanas de la caridad". Estas le contaron que la habían encontrado en la puerta del hogar y la habían bautizado como Alexis Jones. Lo que la pequeña no sabía es que no era así. Sino que su abuelo la había dejado ahí y que pidió que nunca den su nombre. La niña era muy madura para su edad. Tenía los ojos verdes, era muy bella y un poco baja de estatura para su edad. El día anterior había llegado un hombre que pidió adoptarla. Este al verla inmediatamente vio el parecido de la niña con su madre y supo que finalmente la había encontrado. Utilizo todos sus contactos y de esta forma el doctor se convirtió en el tutor temporal de la niña.

Alexis siempre había soñado con tener una familia, que su madre la busque de aquel lugar y que la lleve con su padre. Que la acueste entre los dos y le cuenten una historia antes de dormir, que le digan que la querían. Pero ese día nunca llegaba y si bien veía que el doctor Joss parecía bueno algo le decía que él no la quería como ella necesitaba o soñaba.

- Pequeñaja, te gusta la casa?

- Sí señor, gracias

- Me podes llamar Joss.

- Está bien

- Venís a que te muestre tu habitación y me decís si te gusta

- Bueno

Marcharon los dos hacia la habitación que Davison le había acondicionado para la nena. Sabía muy bien que para que su plan funcione tenía que lograr que la criatura se adapte a él, que confié y aprenda a quererlo sino todo lo que lucho no iba a servir de nada.

- Te gusta?

- Si gracias

- Podes jugar un rato mientras yo veo que comemos si?

- Está bien

Al retirarse se acordó del día en que todo cambio para él.

Tenia a la novia perfecta y las cosas venían de maravillas. Esta bien ella era inspectora y arriesgaba su vida todo el tiempo pero el era medico y no tenia tampoco toda la libertad. Se llevaban bien y habían aprendido a respetarse y quererse. Pero un día todo había cambiado, él descubrió que ella había tenido un hijo con su primer amor, con eso nadie podía competir, ella le había abierto su corazón y le conto como habían sido las cosas pero él cegado no lo quiso entender y se fue.

Después de pasar unas semanas se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, ese amor y ese hijo no estaban en su presente, eran fantasmas, y la había perdido por idiota.

Intento recuperarla pero ella no quería volver le dijo que si había reaccionado así es porque su relación no estaba yendo a buen fin, que no lo quería ver.

Después de ese encuentro Joss se decidió que la iba a recuperar y ya sabía cómo lo iba a hacer. Utilizo todos los contactos que tenia y encontró a la hija de Kate, ahora solo esperaba que salga todo bien y que la pequeña le ayude a recuperar a su madre.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Hacia una semana que había empezado a investigar la muerte de la señorita Griffin y no tenía NADA, no había pistas, ni testigos. El único sospechoso era Richard y tenia coartada y se confirmaba. Había hablado con su madre y era una buena chica (según ella) trabajadora pero no conocía a su anterior jefe como tampoco había llegado a conocer a Castle. Hablo con la editorial y Paula le dijo que se la habían recomendado pero que no la conocía. No había antecedentes ni siquiera una denuncia, el departamento en el que vivía no tenia cámaras. Pero alguien la mato y ella necesitaba saber quién era.

Pero también hacia una semana que había lo había visto. Después de ese encuentro sus pesadillas aumentaron, su amiga le había dicho que habla con él, pero no estaba segura y no se terminaba de decidir, y Rick tomo la decisión por ella esa misma mañana.

- Buenos días inspectora

- Señor Castle no lo escuche llegar

- Ya si estabas en tu mundo, reconocí ese gesto ni bien entre.

- Que gesto?- y fruncía el seño

- Ese- señalando su frente- lo haces cuando estas frustrada. Pero yo venía a ver si habías encontrado algo sobre el caso de Gina

- No nada. Nose para donde seguir. Sé que te puede parecer raro que yo lo lleve, pero me lo asignaron y nunca dejo un caso sin resolver- "excepto el de nuestro hijo" pero él no debía saber eso- y este no va a ser la excepción

- Si lo se me dijo sito que sos muy buena en tu trabajo.

- Ya gracias pero exageran

- No creo siempre fuiste buena en lo que hacías. Podemos hablar en otro lugar. Estas bloqueada y a lo mejor te puedo ayudar con eso

- Está bien vamos a la cafetería de la esquina. Es un lugar tranquilo, pero deja que le deje una nota a Esposito para que me pueda localizar.

La inspectora se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su compañero y dejo una nota

"Espo salí un rato, si me necesitan llámame al móvil. Beckett"

De esta forma se retiro de la 12 rumbo a la cafetería con Castle. Ninguno de los dos decía nada estabas inmersos en su pasado no podían seguir así. Tenían que hablar y ver si podían ser amigos aunque sea. Ella pensaba si era correcto decirle que tenían un pequeño pero todavía no era el momento. El en cambio pensaba como hablar sin sacarse, que le explique porque no le contesto.

Llegaron a la cafetería pidieron un café y compartieron un cómodo silencio mientras llegaban sus pedidos. Cuando llegaron sus cafés se miraron pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso hasta que Rick se animo, la conocía demasiado como para saber que no iba a empezar ella

- Hacía mucho no hablábamos los dos solos

- Si. 5 años?

- Mas o menos, que paso Kate?

- Como que paso? Te espere, me dijiste que me ibas a llamar que no había sido un nombre en una lista de mujeres, que me querías.

- Que no te llame? Al dia siguiente llame a tu casa contesto tu madre me dijo que te habías ido con un compañerito de estudio y que no era hombre para vos, que no estaba a tu altura

- Mi madre?

- Si tu madre después de unas semanas volví a llamarte deje pasar el tiempo para que no tengas problemas con los ángeles de tus padres sabía muy bien que no les simpatizaba y sabes lo que me respondieron? Que te habías ido de viaje.

- Eso mismo me dijeron a mi cuando fui a buscarte, en la editorial lo único que conseguí es que me digan que te habías ido a Londres con tu madre pero no a que parte y que no sabían si volvías.

- Cuando fuiste a buscarme?

- Un mes después de esa noche en el hotel. Quería que me expliques porque paso todo

- Yo estaba en NY, me fui 5 meses después de esa noche. Y lo hice porque no podía encontrarte. Pague a un investigador pero ni él pudo dar con vos

- Mis padres! Esta vez no se las voy a dejar pasar. Me van a escuchar- la detective estaba furiosa ellos se habían metido en el medio y los lograron separar

- Tranquila Kate. Ya está. Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo como amigos y vemos que sale. Olvídate de tus padres un rato

- Está bien.- y con una sonrisa agrego- siempre supiste como calmarme.

- Si- el también sonreía, como no hacerlo si ella lo contagiaba- amigos entonces?

- Amigos.

- Y bueno, como terminaste como poli? Eras la mejor en abogacía.

- Ya eso. Pregunta equivocada. Algún día te lo contare. Pero me gusta ser poli.

- Y donde conociste a Lanie?

- Cuando entre a homicidios. Es maja

- Si me cayó bien. Aunque fue bastante irónica al principio

- Ya. Ella sabía todo lo nuestro, se sorprendió al ver que eras amigo de su "novio"

- Jajajjaja me causo mucho cuando Gina la confundió con una inspectora.

- Si me conto

- Y me imagino que sos vos la amiga que menciono

- Si. Estaba algo borde esa noche. La anterior le había cancelado los planes conmigo y se enfado.

- Jajajajjaja

Y así siguieron por un largo rato donde comentaron que había sido de ellos en esos últimos años. Cuando ya se hacía tarde ella volvió a comisaría para hablar con los chicos y se despidió de Richard. Él había conseguido que ella se relaje, pero en su mente estaba todavía lo que había hablado con Kate y sabía que habían sido los padres de ella, porque Martha, su madre lo había apoyado cuando intento encontrarla. Así que furioso se dirigió al despacho de los señores Becketts. Sabía que ahí los iba a encontrar.

Al llegar estaba la secretaria de ambos en su puesto y le pregunto si tenía cita.

- No, no tengo cita pero si no me atienden voy a hacer un escándalo.

Al escuchar los gritos Johana salió y por atrás su marido

- Mira, si acá están los mejores abogados de NY- Richard estaba soltando todo su sarcasmo, eso los molestaba a los dos. Los conocía demasiado.

- Pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver escritorsucho- Jim soltaba con todo desagrado

- Pues que lastima que no puedo cumplir sus sueños.

- Y que haces entrando de esa manera en nuestro despacho no tenes modales?

- Los perdí con ustedes el día que me separaron de Katherine

- Ella se fue sola- intervino Johana sabiendo que su marido se estaba sacando y se podía ir de boca

- Eso es mentira! Estuve hablando con ella. Y me dijo la verdad! Que ustedes le mintieron que yo me había ido, y que no era cierto su viaje.

- Era lo mejor para los dos, estaban predestinados al fracaso

- Pero si era así teníamos que descubrirlos por nosotros mismos

- Si eras un fracasado, un perdedor, mi hija no podía salir con alguien como vos.

A esta altura Richard ya había perdido los estribos y había agarrado a Jim del saco arrinconándolo contra la pared. Pero el padre de la detective no se dejaba intimidar sabia que el escritor no le iba a hacer nada

- Fracasado, pero ella me había elegido y no tenías ningún derecho a meterte en nuestras vidas. Gracias a dios ella se dio cuenta y no vive más con ustedes y que sepas que voy a reconquistarla. Y esta vez no van a impedir que estemos juntos.- lo soltó y se dirigía a la puerta cuando escucho a Jim decirle algo mas

- No creas que va a ser tan fácil hay muchas más cosas que los separan que las cosas que los unen

Castle no aguanto más y le asentó un buen golpe en la quijada al abogado dejándolo tambaleando

- Es problema mío y de ella esas cosas, no los quiero metidos en el medio o la próxima señor Beckett no va a ser solo un golpe.

De esta manera salió de ahí furioso pero dispuesto a reconquistar a su chica, lo que él no sabía es que si se hubiera quedado dos minutos más estaría escuchando lo que Katherine lleva tratando de sacarles desde hace 5 años…

- Jim, Kate no le dijo sobre el hijo sino no estarías tan sano

- No, no le dijo. Me imagine que no lo iba a hacer, todavía.

- Pero cuando se entere que la niña la dimos en adopción nosotros nos va a querer matar

- Lo sé cariño pero no hay vuelta atrás, además ya la adoptaron. Espero que la lleven lejos.

Los padres de Beckett seguían de cerca a su nieta para que no se cruce con su hija pero una vez adoptada esta no podían seguir los pasos más. Y esperaban que su secreto siga siendo eso un secreto.

Había pasado un mes desde ese encuentro con los padres de Beckett, la inspectora y el escritor habían coincidido un par de veces pero siempre acompañados por Lanie o por Espo. Se trataban mejor pero hasta ahí no mas el único momento en que los dos habían coincidido solos fue cuando Kate le confesó que habían encontrado el acecino de la señorita Griffin que los habían seguido desde el loft y cuando vieron que él se alejo intentaron robarle a ella y se resistió. Lo habían descubierto por unas cámaras de transito que había cerca de la casa y habían apresado a su atacante.

Richard se lo agradeció ya que pensaba que había sido porque era su asistente y temía por su madre.

De la charla en el bar no habían hablado más y Kate seguía sin contarle nada de la existencia de su hijo, le costaba hablar de eso pero sabía que se lo tenía que decir, si quería tener una posibilidad de encontrarlo. Nunca se imagino lo que iba a cruzarse en su camino.

Una mañana al llegar a la comisaria se encontró con Joss, su ex novio, esperándola en su escritorio

- Que haces acá Joss?

- Necesitaba hablar con vos Kate, por favor tomémonos un café necesito tu ayuda

- Está bien pero solo 15 minutos tengo mucho papeleo.

- Si puede ser en la sala de descanso si te queda más cómodo.

- Bueno ven por acá.-

Se dirigieron hacia la sala. Kate sirvió dos café y se sentaron sin notar que afuera llegaba un escritor con un ramo de flores para la inspectora al verla tan entretenida cogió un papel y dejo las flores con una nota

"sé que solo somos amigos, pero quería mandarte estas flores para que te alegren el día, te las iba a dar personalmente pero estas muy entretenida con alguien charlando en la sala de descanso, si quieres almorzamos juntos llámame. Tuyo Rick"

Mientras Richard escribía la nota Joss trataba por todos los medios de convencer a Kate

- Es que veras Kate hace un mes me entere que soy padre y me tengo que hacer cargo de la niña, y yo no soy bueno para eso. Pero me imagino que vos si. No me puedo acercar a ella apenas me contesta

- Tenes una hija Joss? Y yo? Hay muchas niñeras y los niños son fáciles de manejar si los tratas con cariño pero vos conoces mi historia no me va a hacer bien estar cerca de ella.

- Porque conozco tu historia se que sos la indicada.

- No, entre nosotros no hay nada no voy a caer en tu juego. No voy a jugar con los sentimientos de la niña, si no quiero a su padre. Ella se va a encariñar conmigo y después que, cuando yo me valla que va a pasar con ella. Es un no Joss y es mejor que te vayas.

- Está bien Katherine me marcho.- Y al salir estampo la puerta. "pero te vas a arrepentir"

Joss estaba seguro que Kate iba a decirle que sí y para rematarla la pequeña tenía el hermoso (irónicamente) carácter de la inspectora solo recordar hacia una semana lo que había tenido que vivir con la pequeña

Flash back

El doctor llegaba cansado de un turno doble en el hospital, lo único que quería era llegar, darse una ducha y tomarse una cerveza en su sillón mirando un buen partido de futbol. Pero se olvido que por su terquedad tenía una pequeña de 5 años en su casa y al llegar la niñera que había contratado provisionalmente tenía no una sino mil quejas y él no quería escuchar ninguna.

- Señor Davison esto no puede seguir así, la niña no habla conmigo. No me responde

- Usted es la niñera, busque la forma que hable! Estoy agotado no tengo ganas de discutir con una incompetente niñera

- No quiere discutir. RENUNCIO. Esa cría tiene un carácter de los mil demonios

- Está bien váyase!- y ya cabreado grito- ALEXIS

La niña apareció por el salón sabiendo que el doctor estaba enfadado pero eso no la asustaba, nunca había tenido alguien que la proteja y no le temía a los adultos pero si los respetaba

- A ver pequeña que le hiciste a la niñera ahora?- intento que su tono fuera dulce pero no fue así

- -….- nada la niña seguía en silencio

- No me vas a responder?- negó con su cabeza mirando a los ojos de Joss- hace tres semanas que estas acá y no mejoramos en nuestra relación podrías poner algo de tu parte niña.- volvió a negar con la cabeza

- No quieres ayudarme?

- No, no me gusta este lugar.- el hombre no había conseguido que la pequeña confié en él y esto lo estaba desesperando

- Pero yo soy bueno Alexis y vas a poder ir a la escuela jugar con otros chicos

- …- silencio otra vez

- Me canse a tu cuarto ahora-

Alexis se marcho de ahí con el seño fruncido, herencia de su madre, porque aunque no creció a su lado eran muy parecidas las dos tercas igual, y no cambiaban de parecer al contrario defendían sus ideas.

Joss se estaba desesperando no podía creer que fuera tan difícil que una nena de 5 años se acostumbre a alguien y peor que tenga el carácter que tiene.

- Tengo que hablar con Kate ya!

Fin del flashback

Las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien al doctor y se le iban a complicar mucho más, si nuestra inspectora se enteraba de la verdad.

Después de que Joss se marcho Beckett se dirigió hacia su escritorio y al llegar vio la nota y las flores que el escritor había dejado una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar, ella estaba segura que tenía que decirle la verdad de su hijo pero tenía miedo de su reacción y no encontraba la forma ni el momento. Pero ahora iba a disfrutar del momento pero sin dejar de buscar a su pequeño. Así que tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto

"Perdón Rick era un tema que tenía que cerrar. Me encantaron las flores. Si acepto comer juntos me buscas?"

"Claro Kate a las doce? ¿En comisaria o donde?"

"En la morgue, voy a estar con Lanie"

"Perfecto ahí te busco. Nos vemos luego"

Después de este intercambio la inspectora siguió con su papeleo pero sin borrar la sonrisa y observando cada tanto las flores que tenía delante.

Al acercarse la hora se fue hacia la morgue había quedado con su amiga pero la invitación de Rick le apetecía mas aunque le gustaba picar a su amiga tenía que cruzar unas palabras con ella antes del encuentro.

- Lanie

- Uh y esa sonrisa, me imagino que se debe a Rick

- Así es, vengo a cancelarte el almuerzo, me voy a comer con él

- Está bien te perdono solo porque es él y contadme que tal el día

- Empezó mal. Apareció Joss. Tiene el descaro de pedirme ayuda. Dice que se entero que tiene una hija y se tiene que hacer cargo. Y no sabe cómo tratarla.

- Me imagino que no aceptaste?

- No aunque me gusten los niños no, no iba a caer en esta

- Bien ahí y hablando de niños ya le dijiste a Castle?

- No. Como quieres que le diga. Mira Castle de esa noche de amor quede embarazada y sabes que me sacaron a mi hijo por ser una chiquilla

- No empecemos con la ironía y baja el tono

- Está bien. Me calmo. No quiero que me encuentre así Castle

Minutos antes en la comisaria entraba Castle para buscar a Beckett y poder almorzar iba sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía. Sabía que tenía que ir a la morgue y ya había estado ahí así que fue directamente. Al llegar se acerco a la puerta pero una discusión dentro lo freno a que golpee sabía que no estaba bien escuchar pero cuando lo nombraron a él no se pudo mover de ahí…

- Bien ahí y hablando de niños ya le dijiste a Castle?

- No. Como quieres que le diga. Mira Castle de esa noche de amor quede embarazada y sabes que me sacaron a mi hijo por ser una chiquilla

- No empecemos con la ironía y baja el tono

- Está bien. Me calmo. No quiero que me encuentre así Castle

No pudo más en su mente quedo razonando lo que Katherine ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tenían un hijo? ¿Por qué no le habían dicho? Pero no se iba a quedar ahí esperando esta vez le iba a tener que decir la verdad. Así que entro al laboratorio sin siquiera golpear

- Que es lo que acabas de decir?

- Rick tranquilo

- Lanie no te metas en esto

- Rick yo…

- Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

- Hoy. Por eso estaba hablando con Lanie. Hoy te iba a decir todo

- Pero cómo? Cuando?- Richard estaba consternado no podía creerlo.

- Después de esa noche, cuando me entere te busque y en la editorial me dijeron lo que ya te conté- Lanie a esta altura había salido al pasillo para darle privacidad pero no se alejo por si su amiga la necesitaba

- Y donde esta? Porque no me contaste.

- Porque no te conté porque no sabía dónde estabas y cuando apareciste tenía miedo de tu reacción y donde esta? Nose. Me lo quitaron ni bien nació. Y nunca lo pude encontrar y tampoco conocer. La historia corta, durante el embarazo me tuvieron encerrada y cuando nació se lo llevaron nose ni siquiera el sexo- Beckett lloraba y Richard se acerco a abrazarla y estando en esa posición le susurro

- Por favor no me digas que fueron tus padres porque ya le pegue una vez a él y pude frenar pero esta vez nose que va a pasar, puedo ver todo lo que sufriste y lo que estas sufriendo.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados ahí, sintiendo el dolor del otro. Él veía todo lo que ella había pasado y lo había tenido que pasar sola, se sentía culpable por no estar para ella, por haberse dejado llevar por lo que le decían y no seguir buscándola. Se sentía frustrado porque otra vez los señores Beckett se habían metido en su vida y esta vez con su hijo. Iba a hacer lo posible para poder encontrarlo y nadie lo iba a detener.

Lanie se había asomado porque no escuchaba ningún ruido, los vio abrazados y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su cara, las cosas estaban empezando a salir bien para su amiga, esperaba que por fin se solucione todo y ellos puedan ser felices porque se veía el inmenso amor que había entre ellos. Se retiro en silencio para volver a dejarlos solos y esta vez no se quedo cerca sabía que su amiga estaba bien.

Después de un rato que llevaban en silencio y abrazados todavía se oían los sollozos de Kate entonces Rick empezó a calmarla

- Cariño no llores mas

- Pero es mi culpa, no lo supe proteger

- No es tu culpa. No pudiste hacer nada.

- Pero mis padres saben algo Richard y no hay forma de que me lo cuenten. Que tiene que pasar para que me digan cual fue el destino de nuestro hijo-

- Nos lo van a contar no te preocupes, dame tiempo para que caiga de que soy padr tranquilice. No los quiero enfrentar todavía no sé lo que puede pasar si están enfrente mío. Te prometo que juntos lo vamos a encontrar

- Seguro Rick?

- Si Kate, lo vamos a encontrar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Después de la charla en el laboratorio ambos decidido darse una oportunidad. Los dos siempre habían soñado con tener una familia. Pero todas las parejas que tuvieron después de conocerse habían fracasado. Ellos sabían la razón, estaban predestinados a estar juntos y lo iban a lograr.

Todos los días él tenía un detalle con ella o le mandaba flores o algún mensaje y cuando no tenía que ir a la editorial la buscaba y salían a almorzar. En el tiempo que pasaban juntos ella le conto como paso su embarazo, lo que sintió. Él no dejaba de de pedirle perdón por no estar con ella en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar con los padres de Beckett pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo si querían encontrar a su hijo y Rick estaba dispuesto a hablar con ellos pero lo iba a hacer sin Kate no quería que ella sufra mas, la protegería de el mismo si fuera necesario.

Por eso un medio día al salir del editorial paso por la comisaria quería verla antes de ir a hablar con los señores Beckett.

- Hola hermosa

- Richard no te esperaba hoy?

- Termine antes la reunión y quise pasar. Comiste ya?

- No, vos?

- No. Vamos a comer. Si no te importa y no tenes ningún caso.

- Estoy esperando unas pruebas pero van a tardar así que vamos

De esta forma salieron los dos de la 12. Dirigiéndose hacia un restaurante. Por el camino Katherine se dio cuenta que le pasaba algo, su mirada estaba perdida y en su mente había algo más. Por eso al llegar al lugar y después de que se sentaran le comento sus dudas

- Rick que te sucede?

- Nada. Porque preguntas?

- Porque te conozco y tenes la mirada perdida, algo cruza por tu cabeza y me gustaría que confíes en mí y me lo cuentes

- Se nota que me conoces. Si tengo algo. Pero no quiero meterte en el medio y después la que termine sufriendo seas vos

- Contadme lo que sea Richard. Ya pase por muchas cosas y podre soportar otras

- Pero yo me prometí protegerte y quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo.

- Protégeme de cualquier cosa menos de vos.

- Está bien. Hoy quiero ir a hablar con tus padres a exigirles que me digan que paso aquella noche hace 5 años

- Rick dijimos que lo íbamos a hacer juntos. Pero agradezco que me quieras proteger de ellos aunque no va a poder ser hoy

- Porque no?

- Porque están de viaje vuelven en una semana

- Pospongo mi charla entonces. Pero ahora que hago todo la tarde?- haciendo pucheros como si fuera un niño pequeño

- Jajaja si posponedla pero vamos a hablar los dos con ellos y toda la tarde podes escribir

- Ya termine el libro. Pero tengo una idea

- A ver cuál es esa idea

- Me quedo con vos en el trabajo no es un caso complicado o si?

- Mi jefa me va a matar pero está bien quédate conmigo en comisaría.

Y ahora si con los planes ya hechos terminaron de comer y volvieron al trabajo de la detective. Al llegar el escritor saludo a su amigo y a Ryan, para después seguir a su chica hasta el escritorio

- Si me matan te haces cargo

- Si yo me hago cargo- en ese momento Javier interrumpió a la pareja

- Beckett traemos a la asesina te dije esta mañana que era un caso fácil. Bro la vas a ver en plena acción hoy

- Te olvidas sito que ya la vi y yo era el sospechoso

- No me recuerden ese día que todavía no me vengue con vos- señalando a Javier- por no decirme que el sospechoso era él

- Intente, hasta quise entrar con vos y no me dejaste

- Si claro!

- Te decía bro la vas a ver en acción sin que sea a vos al que quiera matar

- Eso me va a gustar porque no lo pude disfrutar estando en el banquillo de los acusados

- Ya termínenla los dos si no quieren más problemas. Esposito lleva a Castle a la sala de observación si tiene tantas ganas de ver el interrogatorio que te acompañe y al ser mujer la sospechosa, entro sola

- Está bien jefa. Acompáñame bro

- Hay palomitas!

- Castle no te pases

Y así los tres se dirigieron a la sala de interrogación entrando Beckett seria donde estaba la sospechosa y los dos hombres en la sala contigua

- Bro que tal las cosas con Kate?

- Vienen bien. Vamos despacio, no es fácil después de lo que vivimos y sufrimos pero lo vamos a lograr espero

- Espero se merecen ser felices los dos.

- Si ya sería hora. Pero hasta no encontrar al niño no lo vamos a conseguir completamente.

- Cambiando de tema, ayer hablaba con Kevin y los jueves salimos los dos a tomar unas cervezas después del trabajo y queríamos que el próximo encuentro solo de chicos te nos unas, te va a caer bien Kev

- Claro sito me va a gustar acompañarlos- en ese momentos se escucho un ruido fuerte en la sala donde estaba la inspectora, esta había golpeado la mesa- uh no quisiera ser esa mujer esta frustrada

- Como sabes eso Rick?

- Primero por el golpe le está indicando que la que manda es ella, segundo mira su cara frunce el ceño eso es porque no le está diciendo lo que ella necesita o lo que le dice no le gusta y eso la frustra mucho

- La conoces demasiado

- Fueron horas juntos. Mientras ella estudiaba yo la observaba, aprendí a leer cada uno de sus gestos, y ella los mío. No nos podemos mentir ninguno de los dos y esa conexión sigue intacta

- Wau bro no sabía que alguien la conozca tanto. Está centrada en ella y se encierra. Nunca sabemos si está bien o mal. Lanie es la única que la lee y eso a ella muchas veces le molesta.

- Jajaj me imagino por cierto como vas con ella- le preguntaba pero no sacaba los ojos de su chica.

- Bien cada vez mejor.- lo comento con una sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida por el escritor

- Te tiene en sus manos- y se empezó a carcajear, Espo lo miraba queriendo matarlo por burlarse pero Richard lo saco de sus planes de venganza- vale mira lo está consiguiendo

- Como…

- Mira la sonrisa que tiene salió como ella quería, se lucio enserio.- lo interrumpió antes de que pregunte

- Y después me tienen a mí, la jefa te tiene deslumbrado escritor- y cuando termino de decir esto vio como Beckett le hacia una seña y entraban dos polis para llevarse a la acusada.- lo consiguió confesión completa es una pantera

- Si lo es.

Los dos hombres salieron de la sala para encontrarse con ella esta los miro con una sonrisa y les pico…

- Les gusto el show muchachos?

- A mi sí. Cuando quieran me vuelven a invitar

- Jefa como lo consiguió

- Supe donde apretar una vez que ella me hizo cabrear

- Y me imagino que como conseguiste la confesión me toca papeleo

- Exacto, esa era la apuesta caballero- Beckett no aguantaba la risa- Rick nos vamos en una hora más o menos tenes algún plan para la tarde?

- Ya empiezo a pensar y sito que te parece si invitamos a nuestras mujeres a cenar y hacemos una salida de parejas?

- Me encanta la idea bro. A cual de todas vas a llamar- lo dijo para poder picar a su jefa

- Nose todavía tengo que decidirme cómo voy a estar con Kate todo el día capaz que llame a alguna de las otras

- Claro hablen ustedes dos como si yo no existiera! Estoy acá parada. Esposito si se te ocurre decir una palabra más llamo a mi amiga y le digo que te rechace la cena y a vos- señalando a Richard en el pecho- si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos te conviene no engañarme entendiste?

- Si cariño, ahora, salimos esta noche con Lanie y sito?

- Le pregunto a mi amiga y vemos dame dos minutos

- Pero no era que la tenía que llamar yo- se quejo Espo

- Pero vos tenes papeleo para hacer- y se marcho marcando a la forense y dejándolos con la boca abierta a ambos

Los hombres se dirigieron al escritorio del puertorriqueño esperando que Beckett vuelva mientras el inspector empezó el papeleo hasta que se acerco Ryan

- Compañero necesitas ayuda con eso

- Si Kev me toco el papeleo consiguió la confesión y Rick acá presente acepto salir con nosotros a tomar una cerveza cada tanto

- Si Castle?

- Así es y para empezar porque no transformamos la cena de 4 en 6 y se nos unen tu novia y vos Kevin

- Seguro Castle?

- Claro Kev. Mira te anoto la dirección porque sé que las nuestras sito van a decir que sí. Pregúntale y si acepta te estaremos esperando. A las 9 en este sitio- y le entrego el papel

- Está bien…- y antes de que pueda decir algo mas apareció Beckett por donde ellos estaban

- Listo muchachos Lanie dijo que si- tenía una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa

- No me gusta esa cara Katherine? Que te conozco que nos van a hacer?

- No te preocupes Rick. No les vamos a hacer nada y ahora nos vamos

- Si pero antes invite a Kev y la novia

- Está bien entonces dame dos segundos que le escribo a Lanie

- Ojo lo que hacen Kate

- Tranquilo

Se alejo un par de pasos y tecleo rápidamente un mensaje a su amiga

"Lanie los chicos invitaron a Kevin, comunícate con Jenny para que no quede afuera de la diversión y ponedla al tanto de todo. Yo me voy a dar una vuelta con Rick. Nos vemos a la noche amiga. Te quiero. Kate"

- Listo. Nos vemos muchachos. Nos vamos Rick

- Nos vamos. Chicos recuerden a las 9 en el resto.

- Nos vemos- respondieron los dos inspectores al mismo tiempo

Salieron los dos de la comisaria abrazados, el paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y Kate se agarro a la cintura del escritor y de esta forma el susurrándole al oído le dijo

- Tenía ganas de que vallamos al parque que nos conocimos te acuerdas?

- Si. Vamos así caminamos un rato antes de prepararnos para la cena.

Siguieron caminando así abrazados. Los dos estaban cómodos con el contacto del otro y se sentían seguros. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en un banco que estaba frente al sector de juegos

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los niños que jugaban pero su vista se quedo en una pequeña pelirroja que jugaba sola. Los niños se acercaban pero ella no les respondía y seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, hacia un rato que había llegado pero no tenía ganas de estar ahí. No había mejorado el salir del hogar. Joss no le caía bien. Él le pidió que lo llame papá pero ella no lo sentía como su papá así que le decía Joss. De pronto poso sus ojitos en una pareja que estaban abrazados…

"ellos serian unos buenos papas" pensó la pequeña.

Kate no sabía la razón de por qué le atraía tanto esa niña y se lo hizo saber a Castle

- Castle ves esa pequeña pelirroja?

- Si

- Me siento rara al verla tan sola. Estará a cargo de alguien?

- Nos acercamos y le preguntamos?

- Me acompañas

- Si Kate

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pequeña y ella se agacho y le pregunto

- Hola pequeña estas solita?

- Hola no estoy con mi niñera

- Y donde esta? – esta vez fue Castle el que le pregunto

- Allá. Pero no creo que dure mucho mas digamos que no me tienen paciencia

- Jajaja me gusta esta niña Kate

- Castle compórtate- lo miro con el seño fruncido- y pequeña cuál es tu nombre?

- Alexis

- Qué lindo nombre y tu mamá o tu papá

- No tengo. Estoy viviendo con un hombre que me adopto pero no me cae muy bien

- Perdón por preguntar. Yo soy Kate y el es Rick

- No me molesta señora. Un gusto…- iba a seguir hablando cuando escucharon que una mujer llamaba a la niña

- Alexis vamos que tu padre se va a enojar si no estamos cuando llega

- No es mi padre.- y con una sonrisa les dijo- Espero volver a verlos

- Un gusto pequeña-

La niña se marcho a regañadientes y los dos se quedaron un rato sentados en el lugar, habían sentido algo raro al tener a esa niña cerca pero no tenían explicación. Después de unos minutos Richard ayudo a Kate a levantarse del suelo y volvieron al banco. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Castle no quería interrumpirla pero le preocupaba así que le hablo

- Cariño estas bien?

- Si Rick. Es que esa niña, me dejo rara

- Es normal pero ya vas a ver que pronto encontramos a nuestro hijo

- Eso espero

- A ver levantemos ese ánimo que tenemos una cena con nuestros amigos y hay que divertirse a ver si te gusta esta idea hace un par de días que mi madre me da la lata que te lleve a que la veas. Si es insoportable pero es mi madre

- Rick para despacio, Martha me quiere ver?

- Si

- Ok vamos a ver a Martha espero y no me odie

- Conoce la historia Kate y mi madre no te odia

- Bueno vamos además después no tenemos que preparar

Así que los dos salieron rumbo a la casa del escritor donde estaba Martha Rogers

Martha se encontraba sentada en el sillón del loft hacia muy poco que había llegado de una audición y se dispuso a relajarse con una copa de vino tinto y buscaba en la biblioteca un buen libro para poder sentarse y dejar que su mente repose del largo dia, cuando escucho que la puerta del frente se abría y entraba su hijo con una bella morocha. Le pareció conocida pero no la recordaba. Sentía que había algo dulce en ella y estaba distraída cuando su hijo la trajo a la realidad de nuevo

- Madre buscando un libro? Porque no lees algo mio

- Porque busco algo bueno Richard

- Madre!

- Es una broma. No te enojes pero presentame a esta bella mujer

- No la reconoces? Hace unas semanas que lo único que decís es que quieres volver a verla y ahora no la reconoces?

- Rick cálmate déjala que reaccione

- Katherine Beckett?

- Si madre.

- Hola Martha tanto tiempo

Martha que estaba en shock todavía, la abrazó, no podía creer que tenía enfrente a la jovencita que había aprendido a querer como si fuera su hija. Que había pasado tantas tardes en el departamento viéndola estudiar o simplemente reír junto a Richard. Que juntos soñaban poder lograr tantos sueños. La jovencita que de un día para otro había desaparecido y con eso había roto el corazón de su hijo y el de ella también

- Estas tan cambiada Kate. No te había reconocido

- Vos estas tan genial como siempre

- Ves hijo podes aprender de ella

- Eso intento madre eso intento

- Pero pasa hija, no te molesta que te llame hija no?

- Claro que no. Siempre te dije que eras mas madre para mí que la mía- y soltó una sincera sonrisa

- Entonces si tienen tiempo tomamos una copa juntos y charlamos pueden?

- A qué hora quedaste Rick?

- A las 9 tenemos un rato.

Y así la actriz feliz de poder pasar un rato con ellos les sirvió una copa a cada uno y se sentaron en el sofá a charlar amenamente. Pasaron por todos los temas posibles y compartieron muchas risas. En ese momento Kate se sintió como en casa, en familia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Llegaron al resto, lo que las chicas no sabían es que ellos habían cerrado el lugar para homenajear a sus mujeres. Al ver esto Kate soltó una sonrisa, Castle pensó que era por la sorpresa, nunca se imagino que la buena intención de su novio había ayudado en los planes de las mujeres.

Se encontraron en la puerta y al ingresar el músico tenía la orden que poner de fondo un tema. Al sonar este watch?v=iK3BlAZAtPs...

- Este tema me recuerda a nosotros- Rick susurrándole a su musa al oído

- Me encanta- y se voltea para besarlo.

El resto de sus compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos. La inspectora no era de demostrar afecto con público, era la primera vez que lo veían. Después de esa demostración de amor, las parejas se dirigieron hacia la mesa que tenían preparados y a Kate se le fue un poco el enojo por los comentarios de la tarde, pero igual algo iban a hacer aunque ahora quería disfrutar de la velada

Rick junto a los dos inspectores mandaron a cerrar el local, pidieron que preparen la mesa según sus preferencias, que la iluminación sea tenue y música romántica de fondo. Sobre la mesa junto a la vajilla donde se sentaron las chicas, había una rosa roja con un poema escrito especialmente para ellas donde le demostraban lo que las amaban y lo importante que eran en su vida. Además de estas rosas unas velas terminaban de cerrar el ambiente.

A la derecha de la mesa donde ellos se encontraban pudieron observar un escenario con un piano y una guitarra, las tres mujeres cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron, sus hombres sabían que algo planeaban y se les adelantaron pero el escarmiento se lo iban a dar igual

De pronto llego un mozo para preguntar que iban a tomar. Mientras les traía los tragos les dejo la carta para que pidan la cena.

Mientras la cena transcurría de fondo se escuchaban melodías románticas elegidas especialmente por ellos, en esto al puertorriqueño lo ayudaron sus dos amigos. Pasaron la primera parte de la velada entre charlas y halagos. Mientras esperaban el postre Beckett le pregunto a las chicas

- Me acompañan al tocador

- Claro Kate- de esta forma las tres se dirigieron al servicio

- Se esmeraron mucho esta noche?

- Rick me conoce demasiado sabía lo que se le venía- y con una sonrisa agrega- que hacemos?

- Nose Kate ustedes son las mentes en esto- comenta Jenny

- No te subestimes cariño, Kate es buena pero vos sos inocente y lo que prepares no se lo van a esperar. A nosotras ya nos conocen

- Tiene razón Lanie pero al entrar vi un escenario, se tocar la guitarra si alguna se le ocurre un tema que los deje pensando y sin palabras… yo lo puedo tocar pero me ayudan con el canto

- Yo conozco uno dijo Lanie y es perfecto. Ah ya lo sabes tocar nena así que no hay drama. Hablemos con el músico y volvamos a la mesa que van a sospechar.

De esta forma se marcharon y prepararon todo. Sus hombres no se lo esperaban e iban a quedar sin palabras.

Después del postre las tres se miraron y se dirigieron al escenario mientras la inspectora se acomodaba con su guitarra, Lanie y Jenny acomodaron los micrófonos frente a la atenta mirada de sus parejas.

Kate fue la que comenzó hablando…

- Agradecemos el detalle de esta noche pero hoy unos comentarios hacia nosotras no nos gustaron y queríamos dedicarles esta canción…

Y asi empezó a tocar y las otras dos la seguían cantando los coros

watch?v=t2MAe9uDAls

Si es una miradita lo que quieres tu

encontrar el camino que te lleve al sur

solito trabajar y descubrirlo todo a tu modo

si necesitas un poquito de valor

una cucharadita de resolución

para entender por que tu corazón

al verme siente diferente.

Ven ven sin miedo acércate

te juro que se como entenderte suavemente.

Habla un poco menos esta vez

provócame el deseo atrévete

confiésame que soy tu sueño

tu tesoro arriesga todo

habla un poco menos actúa mas

que se entere el mundo que aqui estas

piérdete así conmigo, libremente, eternamente.

Ninguna sacaba los ojos de su chico observaban sus miradas, los provocaban con solo su voz. Ellos se habían perdido en ellas, si bien ya habían notado lo bellas que se encontraban ahora es cuando lo terminaban de corroborar. Kate tenía un vestido a la altura de las rodillas de un azul eléctrico con escote en v y unos zapatos negros que para Rick eran un infarto. Lanie a comparación de la detective tenía un vestido un poco por encima de las rodillas de un rojo pasión con corsé en su parte superior y unos zapatos a juegos también altos dejando a Espo sin palabras. Jenny era más formal su vestido era de un rosa viejo casi hasta los talones y unos zapatos blancos un poco más bajos que las otras dos pero igual tenía a su novio embelesado.

Terminaron la canción y se dirigieron a ellos estos haciendo caso a los que les acababan de cantar no dijeron nada. Las tomaron de las cinturas demostrándoles que eran de ellos y acercaron sus bocas a las de ellas, para besarlas.

Pero no se querían quedar atrás y después del espectacular beso Rick les hizo una seña y se juntaron sobre el escenario las chicas volvieron a la mesa.

- Muchachos no podemos quedarnos atrás. Pero seguimos con la idea del romanticismo?

- Si Rick pero ellas tenían a Kate que toca la guitarra de maravillas

- Ya. La canción que tengo en mente vos sabes tocarla sabes de cual te hablo?

- Si

- Se animan?

- Ok vamos a hacerlo. Pásame la guitarra

De esta forma le demostraron a sus mujeres lo que eran capaz ellos, lo que nadie se imaginaba salieron cantando suave y romántico…

watch?v=EsfSuL-VFBw

Le cantaban a sus parejas, ellas eran su inspiración. Intentaron demostrar lo que sentían por ellas y lo que harían por ellas…

Aquí estoy yo

para hacerte reír una vez mas

confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras

aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios

es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul

viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

"Coro los tres juntos"

Aquí estoy yo

abriéndote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrándole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo acéptame

Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…

y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad

serán de verdad

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos

y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir

los abrazos que de...

Le pido a Dios

un toque de inspiración

para decir

lo que tu esperas oír de mi

Mientras cantaban Rick y Ryan bajaron al encuentro de sus chicas llegaron a ellas y las tomaron para bailar mientras les cantaban la ultima parte. Al ver que Espo no podía bajar porque tenía la guitarra fue Lanie la que subió a su encuentro

Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar

y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)

abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)

llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)

cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)

no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)

solo acéptame (acéptame)

Aquí estoy yo

abriéndote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrándole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidaré

siempre te amaré

Estaban sorprendidas, nunca se imaginaron que vivirían una demostración de cariño de esas magnitudes. Se lo agradecieron con una sonrisa y con un yo también siempre te amare.

Volvieron a la mesa y pasaron el resto de la velada entre arrumacos y muestras de cariño.

Cerca de las 3 de la mañana decidieron marcharse. Cada pareja se fue para un destino distinto Richard le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella y que se deje guiar por él

Llegaron a un hotel de lujo y nuestra inspectora supo bien donde se encontraba. Volteo sus ojos al escritor y le pregunto

- Es el mismo sitio?

- Si. Es ese lugar donde nos juramos amarnos para toda la vida y nos lo demostramos entregando el alma al otro.

- Gracias por todo Rick. La velada estuvo hermosa y la canción que interpretaron con los chicos fue increíble. Es cierto todas las cosas que dijeron? Sentís todo eso por mi?

- Claro cariño. Nunca deje de amarte y nunca pude olvidarte

- Yo tampoco Rick yo tampoco

De esta forma los dos subieron a la habitación que el escritor había reservado y cerraron la noche con una sección de muestras de afecto y amor hacia esa persona de la cual siempre estuvieron enamorados. Y verificaron que sus cuerpos tampoco habían podido olvidarse, que con cada caricia impartida se reconocían y confirmaban que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

A la mañana siguiente unos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana despertaron a la inspectora y sintió como Castle la tenia abrazada por la cintura habían tenido una noche maravillosa. Todavía no creía que esto era real, se apoyo en su mano y se quedo observándolo un rato. Desprendía una tranquilidad al dormir, para ella siempre fue eso, la única persona que la completaba y podía tranquilizarla, era un remaso de paz. Empezó a pasar su dedo índice por los límites de su cara, dibujaba su nariz y su boca hasta que vio que este sonreía entonces se percato de que estaba despierto y le regalo una sonrisa y un casto beso.

- Buen día preciosa

- Buen día amor

- Uh que bien se oye eso

- Qué cosa?

- El que me digas amor. Pero sabes una cosa?

- No que pasa?

- No había tenido un despertar más lindo. Me encanta despertarme con vos en mis brazos

- A mí también. Hacía mucho no dormía de corrido y sin pesadillas

- Me alegro ser el causante de eso. Desayunamos antes de marcharnos?

- Perfecto y que vamos a hacer hoy? O tenes alguna reunión porque ayer Gate a nosotros nos dio el día libre.

- Eso no lo sabía ya estoy llamando a la editorial. No quiero reuniones hoy.

Ella lo beso demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo y se levanto para darse una ducha mientras Rick pedía el desayuno y llamaba a la editorial para decir que estaba ocupado y no se iba a presentar.

Al salir ella de la ducha se quedo helado solo traía una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Esta vio como la miraba el escritor y se dispuso a jugar un rato con él

- Le gusta lo que ve escritor

- Ehhh.. ahhh sii!

- Uhh sin palabras vos Castle?

- Si quieres salir de este cuarto en la mañana y no pasemos tu día libre encerrados te recomiendo que te cambies

- Jajajjaja está bien dejo de jugar. Podemos pasar por mi departamento después así me cambio con ropa mas cómoda

- Pero si el vestido te queda genial

- No voy a andar por NY con ese vestido

- Está bien pero ven a desayunar ahora y vemos que hacemos el resto del día

Asi entre risas, bromas por parte de los dos compartieron el desayuno. Después mientras Katherine se cambiaba Castle se daba una rápida ducha para salir a pasar el día con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando ya estuvieron presentables, entregaron la habitación y se retiraron rumbo al departamento de la inspectora. Cuando llegaron venían tan inmersos en la conversación que tenían que no se percataron de que alguien estaba esperando a la inspectora y al verla acompañada se escondió observando que hacía la pareja. Pero no aguanto más y se acerco a ellos antes de que ingresen al departamento de esta.

- Kate te estaba esperando.

- Joss que haces acá como conseguiste esta dirección

- No me vas a presentar a tu amigo

- Richard Castle, mi novio

- Richard un gusto yo soy Joss el ex

- Ya Joss que quieres. Estamos apurados

- Ver si te habías pensado mejor mi propuesta

- Te dije que no! No te voy a ayudar con la niña busca alguna niñera

- Kate de que habla- Castle se estaba impacientando

- Después te explico amor

- Amor? Veo que viene enserio la cosa

- Joss ándate. Si te queda algo de orgullo te vas a retirar

- Ya me voy pero vas a venir vos a buscarme. Recoda lo que te digo

De esta forma el doctor se retiro. No podía creer que después de haber buscado a la niña por tantos lados ahora que la encontró Katherine no quiera volver con él. Pero se iba a arrepentir de rechazarlo por lo pronto se iba a ir de viaje con la pequeña no vallan a encontrarse antes de que consiga caerle bien a la niña, porque le estaba costando y para colmo niñera que contrataba niñera que hacía que renuncie. Tenía un carácter la condenada.

Después de que Beckett explique qué era lo que el doctor quería se cambio y decidieron que iban a pasar la tarde en el loft del escritor viendo unas pelis como cuando eran mas chicos. No querían más sorpresas por el momento. Además de que se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar con los señores Becketts el mismo día en que volvían de su viaje.

Todo marchaba bien por el momento para la pareja, estaban juntos y tenían planeado luchar para encontrar a su pequeño y quien dice poder formar la familia que ambos querían


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Había pasado una semana ya de la velada, cada noche Kate dormía con Castle, algunas veces en el loft otras en el departamento de la inspectora. Cuando compartían en el loft se les unía Martha y tenían una cena familiar. Se sentía cómoda, a gusto. Esa mañana se despertó y como cada mañana él la sostenía de la cintura, se deshizo del abrazo como pudo sin despertarlo y se fue a dar una ducha. Cuando salió observo que Richard todavía seguía dormido así que bajo a hacer el desayuno. Después ella tenía que irse a comisaria. Comenzó a buscar las cosas para hacer unas tortitas, sabía que Castle las amaba y mientras encendía la cafetera para hacer los café, ella no empezaba el día sin un café y hasta ese momento no era humana. Mientras estaba en plena labor apareció Martha por la cocina

- Es lindo ver a otra mujer en esa cocina, yo no soy muy buena

- Buen día Martha. Si hoy decidí ser yo la que haga el desayuno

- Eso significa que mi hijo duerme todavía

- Esta planchado en la cama, no reacciono- ambas mujeres se carcajearon

- Me alegro que estén juntos otra vez se los ve felices

- Gracias yo también me alegro- y le entrego una taza de café- me imagino que te apetece

- Hija, claro amo tu café- y de nuevo ambas mujeres sonrieron.

Mientras en el dormitorio, Richard se despertaba confundido. Se fijo que estaba solo y el lugar de Beckett estaba frio lo que significaba que se había levantado hace rato. Todavía algo dormido y estirando los músculos se dirigió a la cocina pero antes de llegar oyó como se reían sus dos mujeres, eso le saco una sonrisa al escritor, le encantaba verlas así. Felices.

- Buenos días a mis chicas

- Buenos días Richard- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Tortitas!- dijo Rick como un niño la mañana de navidad.

- Pareces un niño hijo tranquilízate o vas a espantar a Katherine- Castle se acerco a su novia y la abrazo de atrás por la cintura y le contesto a su madre

- Tranquila madre, está acostumbrada- por toda respuesta Kate soltó una fuerte carcajada

Se sentaron los tres a desayunar, no faltaron las bromas entre madre e hijo. Venia marchando todo de maravilla hasta que sonó el teléfono de la inspectora

- Un muerto seguro. Me equivoco cariño?- Beckett miro su pantalla y palideció

- No, no es de comisaria ni Lanie- sin dar más explicaciones contesto- Pasa algo?

- _Esa son formas de atender a tu madre el teléfono_

- Madre guárdate las ironías es temprano. Para que llamabas?- al escuchar "madre" Richard borro su sonrisa de la cara

- _Para avisarte que estamos de nuevo en la ciudad. Vamos a almorzar?_

- No. Estoy ocupada pero son mis padres así que más tarde paso por el despacho.

- Listo hija nos vemos- sin dejar que Beckett le conteste colgó

- Chau madre, Gracias por arruinar mi día- le dijo al teléfono con la llamada ya terminada

- Amor, están en la ciudad?

- Si. Ya volvieron…- iba a seguir pero su teléfono volvió a sonar- y ahora que quieres?- contesto sin ver quien la llamaba

- _Tranquila chica. Soy Lanie_

- Perdón amiga pensé que eras mi madre

- _Uh la bruja volvió a la ciudad. Pero yo te llamaba porque hay un nuevo crimen._

- Ok voy para allá.

- _Nos vemos amiga y tranquila que no te corte la felicidad _

- Ya si nos vemos allá

- Perdón Rick me tengo que ir.

- Para… ¿estás bien?

- Si. Sigue en pie hablar con ellos

- Claro cariño, pero no preferís que valla solo.

- No, yo te acompaño. Me buscas mas tarde en la comisaria y vamos.

- Dale voy a la editorial y después me paso por ahí.

- Listo nos vemos- mientras se colgaba la placa y buscaba su arma paso por al lado de él y le dio un casto beso en los labios- te quiero

- Yo también cariño

Así la inspectora se marcho rumbo a otra escena del crimen. La semana había sido maravillosa pero sabía que sus padres la harían bajar a la realidad y esperaba que esta vez yendo con Richard le dijeran algo. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que esto no iba a salir muy bien.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad… un hombre intentaba que su hija adoptiva de 5 años le abra la puerta pero llevaba más de media hora y no lo conseguía

- Alexis abre la puerta

- No, no quiero ir de viaje

- Alexis… no te estoy preguntando. Es una orden.

- No quiero- a esta altura Joss estaba cansado, todavía tenía la frustración de su cruce con Katherine y necesitaba irse. Y la niña no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

- Última oportunidad o la abrís o la abro yo

- No, la voy a abrir- Joss golpeo la puerta abriéndose esta.

- No quiero ir de viaje si me obligas no te hablo mas- la niña fruncía el ceño y arrugaba su pequeña nariz mientras cruzaba los brazos

- Pues… no me importa te vas a cansar y me terminaras hablando- mientras decía esto metía la ropa de la niña en una valija.

- …- la niña lo miraba pero no pensaba hablarle.

- Nos vamos en media hora- y salió con la valija para pedir un taxi que los lleve al aeropuerto.

En la comisaria 12 una inspectora estaba parada frente a una pizarra donde se encontraba una nueva víctima. La ciudad que nunca duerme tampoco descansa de los asesinatos y hoy le había tocado a una joven de 20 años. La habían encontrado en un descampado con una puñalada en el abdomen. El asesino la dejo que se desangre hasta que murió. En este momento el cuerpo estaba siendo analizado por la forense. Esperaba que esta encuentre algo que los encamine. No sabían cuál era su identidad porque no tenía bolso ni móvil por eso sus compañeros estaban peinando la zona del crimen para ver si lo encontraban. Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que entraba Castle.

- Complicado el caso?

- Rick me asustaste- le dijo mientras se volteaba para verlo a los ojos

- Perdón- y la tomo de la cintura y la beso- quieres hablar? Y por lo que veo vamos a posponer la charla con tus padres.

- Hasta la tarde nada mas te prometo que de hoy no pasa si?

- Está bien. Me puedo quedar?

- No tenes que escribir.

- No- y le pone carita de niño bueno mientras le dice- dale me aburro con mi madre en el loft. Me puedo quedar?

Kate sonreía estaba por contestarle cuando salió su capitana de la oficina y se acerco a ellos

- Interrumpo inspectora- Kate se apresuro a separarse de su novio y contesto

- No capitán. El señor Castle pasó a decirme unas cosas.

- Señor Castle va a tardar mucho porque esta entreteniendo a mi inspectora.

- Señora no se preocupe ya me marcho aunque si usted me deja me puedo quedar y ayudar a Beckett

- Primero si me vuelve a llamar señora. No entra mas a mi comisaria y aparte te disparo- Kate lo miraba para que se callara y no siguiera lo conocía de sobra- y segundo no creo que la detective necesite ayuda.- aclaro mientras la miraba

- No señor.

- Pero puedo traer prensa a la comisaria.

- Señor Castle no se pase. – y mirando a Beckett prosiguió- que tenemos hoy?

- Una joven de aproximadamente 20 años. Causa de la muerte apuñalada. La doctora Parish dice que fue con una navaja y que murió aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana.

- Es lo único que tenemos?

- Por ahora sí. La doctora está haciendo la autopsia y los inspectores Esposito y Ryan están buscando por los alrededores para ver si alguien vio algo y la puede identificar.

- Yo sé quién es.

- Como dice señor Castle?

- Rick sabes quién es nuestra victima?

- Si. Se me hacia conocida pero no recordaba de donde. Entonces me acorde que me la cruce en mi editorial hace unos días es una pasante en edición de unas de las revistas que tiene la editorial. Quería ser editora por lo que me contaron. Si me permiten puedo llamar a Paula para que venga y nos diga quién es?

- Capitán?

- Llame señor Castle y por este caso puede acompañar a la inspectora pero en cuanto meta la pata va a salir de acá antes de que desenfunde mi pistola o le disparo. Beckett queda a su cargo

- Captado señor!

- Yo lo cuido capitán y si se manda alguna yo misma le disparo- eso asusto a Rick.

Mientras las dos mujeres charlaban Castle se alejo para llamar a su editora…

- Paula necesito que vengas a la comisaria 12

- _Que hiciste esta vez Ricky _

- Nada, nada enserio. Podes venir?

- _Si voy para allá en que piso?_

- El primero planta homicidios

- _Ok en 20 minutos estoy ahí._

- Nos vemos- y tras colgar se dirigió de nuevo hacia Kate que estaba sola ya- en 20 minutos esta acá.

- Mejor. Sabes Rick tengo un muy mal presentimiento con este caso.

- Lo vamos a encontrar.

Media hora después se encontraban en la sala de descanso con la editora de Castle tomando café.

- Paula necesitamos que identifiques a una víctima- Rick decidió empezar

- Conoce a esta chica?

- Si es Clara Medina, la pasante de la revista de nuestra editorial ¿Qué le paso?

- La encontramos muerta esta mañana en un callejón ¿no menciono nada? Nose alguien que la este amenazando o chantajeando?

- Era una chica muy dulce, respetuosa. No se me viene a la mente nadie que quiera lastimarla. Pero tenía otro trabajo aparte de la pasantía.

- Sabe de qué se trataba? Para quien trabajaba? Era algo ilegal?

- No, no era ilegal. Trabajaba de niñera pero nose para quien nunca lo menciono

- Gracias señorita por su tiempo- y mientras se estrechaban las manos Beckett sintió como su teléfono sonaba- lo siento tengo que contestar puede ser importante

- Beckett

- _Kate venid rápido a laboratorio tengo una huella y no te va a gustar nada de quien es_

- Voy para allá Lanie- y corto la llamada

- Rick nos tenemos que ir. Gracias Paula por todo

- Estoy a su disposición inspectora nos vemos Richard

- Adiós Paula

- Y a donde vamos Kate?- le decía mientras la seguía rumbo al ascensor

- Al laboratorio Lanie tiene algo para mi

Bajaron al laboratorio donde la forense los esperaba, en realidad a la inspectora y se sorprendió cuando llego con el escritor

- Miedo a que te deje chico escritor y por eso te decidiste a seguirla a todas partes

- Muy graciosa chica forense estoy ayudando en el caso

- Podemos dejar las bromas los dos y dedicarnos al caso?- Kate se estaba desesperando con esos dos

- Está bien chica si estas de mal humor esto te va a poner peor

- No me digas que otra vez es Castle el sospechoso porque tiene coartada

- Ya y se puede saber cuál?

- No, no se puede decime que encontraste Lanie

- Está bien está bien. Encontré una huella en la muñeca derecha de la víctima y la pase por la base de datos. Pude sacar un nombre

- Y cual es esta- vez fue Rick el que pregunto

- Kate la huella pertenece a Joss

- Ok. Algo más?

- No nada más por ahora

- Está bien si encontras algo mas llámame, vamos Castle- y se marcho. Antes de que el la siga Lanie lo miro y le dijo

- Cuídala. Esto le va a afectar

- No te preocupes tengo permiso de la capitana para quedarme no me voy a separar de ella.

- Gracias Rick. Cualquier cosa llámame tenes mi numero

- Si Lanie me voy antes de que me deje

Rick alcanzo a la inspectora en el ascensor y vio que estaba por demás seria así que cuando las puertas se cerraron la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejando consolarse, ella no sentía nada por Joss pero no podía creer que él fuera un asesino. Cuando llegaron a comisaria él la soltó para que ella no tenga problemas pero tomó su mano mientras caminaban hacia los chicos que ya habían vuelto, demostrándole que estaba ahí para ella.

- Encontraron algo?

- No jefa, no hay móvil, ni bolso y nadie vio nada. Ha hola Rick no te había visto

- Hola sito. Voy a estar ayudando

- Bueno nosotros sabemos quien es- y empezó a caminar a la pizarra mientras acomodaba un imán a una foto de Joss- se llama Clara medina, pasante en una editorial. Ryan podes averiguar todo lo que puedas de ella?

- Si jefa en ello

- Gracias. Tenía otro trabajo, era niñera pero no sabemos quién era su jefe- ella seguía con la foto de Joss, tomo un marcador y escribió sospechoso en su pizarra- y Lanie encontró una huella en el cuerpo.- hizo una pausa y Rick se le acerco y poso una mano en su hombro. Ella lo miro agradeciéndole y siguió- se trata del doctor Joss Davison. Espo mientras Rick y yo vamos a su departamento podes averiguar cuál es la conexión de la víctima con el sospechoso. Revisa sus cuentas y sus llamadas.

- Si Kate- y en un susurro le dijo al escritor- Rick cuídense

- Si sito no te preocupes.

Yendo hacia la casa de Joss Kate no dijo nada, Rick no quería presionarla sabia que ella necesitaba su tiempo. Lo único que esperaba es que todo salga bien y ella no salga lastimada.

Llegaron al departamento y subieron al del sospechoso. Kate iba al frente seguido por Rick. Golpearon en la puerta pero nadie contesto. Volvió a golpear pero siguió sin pasar nada. Entonces ella pateo la puerta que cedió y se abrió. Ingreso con su arma en las manos y apuntando al frente. La bajo cuando vio que estaba vacío y entonces ambos empezaron a buscar hasta que Castle encontró un papel al lado del teléfono que le pareció raro

- Kate mira es la hora de un vuelo. Parece que el doctor se está yendo de viaje.

La inspectora tomo rápidamente su móvil y disco el número de Esposito

- Esposito

- Soy Beckett manda inmediatamente la foto del sospechoso a los aeropuertos y un móvil que lo busque está tratando de huir

- Enseguida Kate vos que vas a hacer

- Vuelvo a comisaria inmediatamente quiero estar para interrogarlo

- Nos vemos jefa

La vuelta a comisaria fue parecida a la ida al departamento, los dos en silencio, salvo que esta vez la cara de Katherine no era de desconcierto si no de enojo. Así que Rick rompió el silencio para ver si la calmaba o Joss era hombre muerto en el interrogatorio

- Kate ¿estás bien?

- Si. Un poco cabreada

- Por?

- No podía creer que fuera él. Pero ahora si está huyendo es porque algo paso. Y es culpable

- No lo sabemos a eso esperemos a hablar con él. Voy a poder entrar o me vas a mandar de nuevo a la sala de observaciones?

- Te necesito a mi lado.

- Está bien ahí voy a estar

Para esta altura ya habían llegado a la 12. Entraron y vieron que los chicos no estaban. En su lugar había una nota

"Kate lo encontramos en el aeropuerto a punto de subir a un avión. Lo tienen retenido fuimos a buscarlo. Prepárate para interrogarlo. Javi"

Un rato después llegaron los inspectores trayendo consigo al sospechoso, lo llevaron directamente a la sala de interrogación. Después de dejarlo ahí salieron encontrándose con su jefa y Rick en la puerta.

- Donde lo encontraron?

- En el aeropuerto estaba por tomarse un avión. Jefa hay algo que tiene que saber

- Que pasa Espo?

- No estaba solo. Iba con una nena de unos 5 años, pero no nos habla.

- Llévenla a la sala de descanso yo hablo con ella cuando termino pero hay que llamar a los asistentes sociales.

- Listo jefa nosotros la cuidamos.- cuando Ryan decía esto apareció la capitana

- Inspectora voy a estar observándola desde la sala continua va a entrar sola?

- No señor, Castle va a entrar conmigo.

- Escritor compórtese ahí dentro

- Entendido

- Un segundo capitán hablo con la forense y entro a interrogarlo. Richard espérame acá no se te ocurra entrar sin mi- y en susurros para que Gate no la escuche le aclaro- o te olvidas de que esta noche dormís conmigo

- Entendido inspectora acá la espero

Tomando su teléfono Beckett llamo a su amiga

- Kate que pasa?

- Tenes algo para mi? Estoy por entrar a interrogar a Joss

- Nada Kate por el resto estaba limpia de drogas, no hay mas huellas solo tiene un moretón en la quijada como si alguien le hubiera pegado

- Ok me voy a hablar con él

- Amiga. No entres sola ahí y tened mucho cuidado

- Entra Rick sabes que él puede calmarme

- Está bien llámame cuando terminas

- Ok te llamo

Cuando corto con la llamada se acerco a Richard y le hizo una seña para que entraran en silencio. Ingreso sin hablar, con cara completamente seria y mirando al doctor a los ojos. Este al ver que era Katherine la que lo iba a interrogar se empezó a poner nervioso. Y eso no paso desapercibido ni por la inspectora ni por el escritor.

- Solo para que conste, mis compañeros le leyeron sus derechos

- Si

- Sabe que tiene derecho a un abogado

- Si Kate conozco mis derechos

- Inspectora Beckett por favor. Esta bien conoce sus derechos ahora sabe por que esta aca?

- No

- Conoce a esta chica- esta vez fue Rick el que hablo

- Que hace este acá? Si no es poli

- Conteste a la pregunta del señor Castle

- Si, la conozco era la niñera de mi hija. Pero como todas las que tuvo renuncio ayer

- Porque renuncio?

- Porque aunque la quiera mi hija es un pequeño demonio. No le duran ni dos días las canguros

- Tenía alguna relación que no sea laboral con la señorita

- No. Pero porque me hacen todas estas preguntas

- Porque apareció muerta esta mañana.- Castle de nuevo y vio que Kate estaba tensa así que tomo su mano debajo de la mesa

- Y creen que yo la mate? Yo no le hice nada

- Pues encontramos sus huellas en el cuerpo de la víctima. Me quiere decir que hizo ayer entre las 2 y las 4 de la mañana

- Estaba en mi casa con mi hija

- Alguien más que pueda corroborar esa coartada

- No nadie mas

- Entonces hasta que pueda comprobarlo se va a quedar en el calabozo y le recomiendo se busque un abogado porque todo apunta a que fue usted

- Que va a pasar con mi niña?

- Por ahora se va a quedar acá y tendremos que llamar a los servicios sociales

De esa forma salió a buscar a dos agentes para que se lo lleven y el escritor salió detrás de ella. Una vez que el doctor estuvo en el calabozo ella se volteo y abrazo a su pareja. El la tubo un rato entre sus brazos en silencio. La conocía y sabia que ahora no necesitaba ningún discurso solo sentir que alguien estaba con ella. Podría parecer la mujer más dura en su trabajo, frente a sus compañeros y frente a los sospechosos. Pero frente a él no tenía que fingir, podía demostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía y eso estaba haciendo. Recordó de pronto que una pequeña la esperaba en la sala de descanso

- Vamos a ver que nos dice la nena. El refrán cuenta que los niños y los borrachos no mienten

- Está bien Kate vamos

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Espo afuera con cara de resignado

- Sito que te pasa?- Rick ya tenía muchas bromas en su mente pero Beckett lo miro para callarlo

- Esa niña. No le pudimos sacar nada nos mira fijo pero no responde. Por momentos parece una mini tuya Kate. Solo vos podes intimidarme de esa forma

- Intimidado por una cría no me imaginaba eso de vos inspector

- Ya dejen de reírse de mi

- Está bien aunque sea saben el nombre de la peque.

- Por lo que dice su pasaporte se llama Alexis Jones

- Bueno vamos a ver qué podemos hacer nosotros. Rick haceme un favor y deja salir tu niño interior. Eso me va a ayudar mucho- y se fue directo a la sala carcajeándose de ellos dos

Entro y se quedo helada era la misma niña que se habían encontrado con Rick en el parque. Rick noto que se tenso había sentido algo especial por la criatura pero ahora tenían a su padre en un calabozo asi que la tomo de la mano y la guio a donde se encontraba la pequeña.

- Hola Alexis te acordas de nosotros somos Rick y Kate- la nena levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos castaños de la inspectora y los azules del escritor y les sonrió

- Si me acuerdo estaban en el parque

- Exacto pequeña te podemos hacer una preguntas- Rick se sorprendió del tono dulce que empleo su novia para hablar con la peque

- Sí, pero donde esta Joss

- No le decís papá?

- El no es mi papá.

- Está bien pequeña contadme, conoces a esta chica?- y Kate le mostro una foto de la señorita Medina

- Si es Clara mi última niñera. Pero ya no es más mi niñera

- Y porque?

- A ver no me acuerdo que le hice a ella espera

- Esta niña me cae bien Kate

- Tranquilo Castle

- Ah ya me acuerdo le puse pegamento en la mesa y se le quedo el móvil pegado a esta y cuando llamo Joss ella no lo pudo atender entonces él se enojo y le grito y ella le dijo que se iba y no iba a volver que él era creo que dijo un "carbón"

- Peque creo que es cabrón

- Richard!- a esta altura la nena se reía de las ocurrencias del escritor. Ellos le caían bien

- Si eso.

- Y después que paso nena.

- Me mando a mi cuarto como castigo por mi broma

- Pero si fue solo una travesura puedo hablar con Joss Kate

- No y deja de incentivar a la niña o te saco de la sala

- Está bien me porto bien- yendo a sentarse junto a Alexis y haciendo puchero

La niña largo una carcajada por la actitud del escritor y se acerco a su oído

- No te quiere retar. Pero son divertidas las travesuras.

- Ok cariño te vas a quedar un rato con el detective Ryan mientras hablo con mi jefa si? Y contadle algo divertido así no se aburre

- Bueno- y la niña le sonreía a ellos y ahora al detective que entraba para quedarse con ella

La pareja salió de ahí rumbo a la oficina de la capitana y al entrar antes de hablar con Gate ella se volteo y lo abrazo sorprendiendo tanto a su jefa como al escritor que la tomó en sus brazos. Kate estaba temblando, había aguantado los nervios mientras estuvo frente a la niña pero estaba muy confundida. Esa pequeña la llenaba de ternura y verla bromeando con su Rick la hacía pensar que pasaría si su hijo estaría con ellos pero sabía ya que con él se iba a llevar muy bien. Ya más calmada lo soltó y se volvió hacia la capitana.

- Capitana lo siento

- No se preocupe inspectora. Ahora alguna novedad

- Los chicos están investigando pero por la declaración de la niña más la huella encontrada en el cuerpo toda apunta a que fue él.

- Que ellos sigan investigando usted tómese la tarde libre esto le está afectando demasiado

- Sí señor, pero que va a pasar con la niña

- Llamaremos a los servicios sociales

- Pero mientras dura la investigación no se puede hacer nada

- Y que propone?- Richard interrumpió la conversación de ambas

- Porque mientras lo que dura la investigación no la llevo conmigo mi madre la puede cuidar en caso de que tenga que salir y yo le caigo bien. Además Beckett la puede proteger por si alguien la quiere lastimar

- Se haría cargo escritor

- Claro que si

- Está bien vayan a hablar con ella

Ambos salieron de ahí y ella le dijo

- Gracias Rick nose que me pasa con ella.

- Tranquila vamos a buscarla y la llevamos a casa. Además va a ser muy divertidooo

- Jajaja Rick sigue en pie lo de ir a ver a mis padres? Porque ahora más que nunca quiero encontrarlo. Al verte así con ella. Me encantaría poder verte jugar con nuestro peque

- Claro que si dejemos a la niña con mi madre y después vamos a hablar con tu padre.

Así entraron a la sala y encontraron a Javi y a Kevin riendo sin parar de algo que la pequeña les contaba.

- Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Kate

- Ella- le respondió con una sonrisa Espo

- Te lo dije… muy divertido… - contraataco Castle

- Se acabo la diversión inspectores me llevo a la pequeña y ustedes tienen trabajo.

- Como ordene jefa- y dirigiéndose a la niña- nunca pierdas tu alegría nos vemos peque

- Chau – y los despidió con una sonrisa

- Bueno niña tu papi- pero al ver la cara de Alexis Kate se corrigió- digo Joss está un poco ocupado que te parece venir con Rick y conmigo a la casa de él

- Me gusta.

- Entonces nos vamos- Richard tomando entre sus brazos a la niña y saliendo de la sala dejando a la inspectora con una sonrisa imposible de borrar.

Ya en el loft Martha recibió encantada a la pequeña y juntas empezaron a ver que podían hacer para divertirse mientras Rick y Kate salían un rato a resolver unas cosas.

Ellos se dirigían al despacho de los señores Becketts. Al llegar entraron y se encontraron con la secretaria, Richard iba decidido a sacarles la verdad, la secretaria les dijo que esperen un momento que les iban a avisar que estaban ellos ahí. 5 minutos después salía Jim para hacerlos pasar, no iba a repetir el mismo papelón que hizo anteriormente cuando Castle los visito. Ya dentro él se acomodo en el sillón junto a Johana y en el sillón de enfrente se sentó Kate con Rick. Castle los miro, ellos no iban a empezar así que se decidió a empezar él pero con calma se lo prometió a Beckett

- La última vez que vine les advertí que no quería que se metieran más con Kate y ahora me vengo a enterar que no solo tuvieron que ver con nuestra separación sino con la desaparición de nuestro hijo. ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

- No sabemos de qué estás hablando

- Eran los únicos que sabían que ella estaba embarazada. No pudo ser alguien mas

- Rick tranquilo- Kate sabía que no iba a conseguir nada gritándoles

- A ver escritor nosotros no tenemos nada que ver si el niño no está acá es por culpa de Katherine ella lo quiso dar

- Eso es mentira- Kate no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se puso de pie exaltada. En ese momento a Richard se le ocurrió una idea y rápidamente sin que Beckett pueda detenerlo le saco el arma y apunto a Jim

- Me van a decir la verdad la conozco como para saber que es todo invento de ustedes para separarnos y desconfiemos del otro así que o me dicen la verdad o disparo.

Jim se puso enfrente de su mujer de la misma forma que Rick lo hizo de Kate.

- No te voy a decir nada- y se iba acercando hasta el escritor

Cuando estaba a centímetros de él agarro la pistola y empezaron a forcejear. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un tiro y el grito de dos mujeres.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

_Cuando estaba a centímetros de él agarro la pistola y empezaron a forcejear. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un tiro y el grito de dos mujeres._

Jim miro su mano había conseguido sacarle el arma a Rick segundos antes del disparo, sin saber que estaba sin seguro. Al tomarla y sin pensar había disparado. En este momento lo único que veía era como su hija se tomaba el hombro y a Richard sosteniéndola. El escritor se volteo a mirarlo con profundo odio mezclado con culpa y le grito que llamen a una ambulancia. Cuando el abogado se volteo para buscar su teléfono se encontró con su mujer que lloraba mientras veía a Katherine herida. Llamo a una ambulancia antes de acercarse a Johana, los dos estaban en silencio por eso llegaban a oír lo que Rick le susurraba a la inspectora

- Perdóname linda fue mi culpa

- Rick tranquilo, no sabías que iba a pasar pero la próxima vez que toques mi arma te voy a disparar con la de repuesto. Si hay próxima vez

- No empieces a delirar Katherine vamos a salir de esta y vamos a encontrar a nuestro hijo. Además hay una peque esperándote que prometiste cuidar o te olvidas

- No. Prométeme que la vas a cuidar mientras salimos de esta.

- Te lo prometo vos lucha para salir- Richard vio como Beckett serraba los ojos y caía en la inconsciencia- no te duermas Katherine, no me dejes, despertarte

La ambulancia llego minutos después llevándose inmediatamente al la detective al sanatorio. Rick quiso ir con ellos pero no lo dejaron. Vio como se marchaban y se volteo a ver a "sus suegros"

- Si le pasa algo no se los voy a perdonar y ahora hágannos un favor y digan la verdad no creen que ella ya sufrió demasiado por culpa de ustedes?

- Cuando Kate despierte les voy a contar toda la verdad- Richard quedo asombrado nunca pensó que Johana fuera la que afloje primero y aun desconcertado, asintió y se marcho rumbo al hospital mientras llamaba a su madre y luego a Lanie para contarles que había pasado.

Dos horas habían pasado y los médicos no salían, dos horas que no sabía nada de ella, dos tortuosas horas que llevaba en esa sala de espera donde estaba acompañado por Lanie, y aunque lo creía imposible los padres de Kate. Acababa de cortar con su madre, la pequeña preguntaba por ellos le dijo que ni bien viera que Katherine estaba fuera de peligro iba para ver a la niña, que no le diga nada por ahora. Los muchachos habían llamado a la forense para ver como seguía su amiga y para decir que habían conseguido más pruebas que estaban casi seguros de que Joss era el asesino.

Después de media hora más salió un medico para hablar con ellos

- Familiares de Katherine Beckett- todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para ver que les decía y este prosiguió- logramos sacarle la bala. Esta impacto en el hombro derecho rozando la clavícula. Perdió mucha sangre pero esta estable. Ahora sigue dormida por la anestesia pero en una hora van a poder verla.

- Doctor se va a poner bien no?- pregunto Rick asustado- puedo entrar igual aunque este dormida?

- Si señor se va a poner bien, va a necesitar reposo y quinesiología después porque va a estar por lo menos un mes sin poder mover el hombro. Además de que se tiene que cuidar.

- Por el disparo no?

- Por el disparo y por el embarazo no sabían nada?

- No teníamos ni idea.- Rick se quedo helado

- Está embarazada?- pregunto Lanie para sacar las dudas que en la mente del escritor había, y volteándose a él no pudo evitar preguntarle- sabias esto? Porque no me contaron

- No tenía ni idea- el doctor interrumpió sin dejarlo seguir aunque Castle estaba en shock

- Si aparentemente esta de un par de semanas o menos. Es un embarazo reciente. Lo más probable es que la señorita Beckett no se diera cuenta. Y señor si todos están de acuerdo puede pasar a verla y esperar a que despierte.

- Entra Richard si nos ve a nosotros se va a alterar y no le hace bien

- Si Rick yo voy a la comisaria a darles las nuevas a los chicos y más tarde vuelvo

- Lanie no le digas del embarazo todavía, deja que se entere Kate antes.

- Está bien Rick nos vemos mas tarde. Lo repito y ahora cumplidlo si? CUIDALA!

- Ya se que fue mi culpa. La voy a cuidar.

- Es broma Rick no fue tu culpa- y más despacio para que solo él escuche le dijo- por lo menos conseguiste que te digan la verdad- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

- Rick vamos a estar acá nos avisas cuando despierta

- Yo les aviso- dicho esto se marcho a donde se encontraba ya Kate.

Entro y la vio ahí en la cama, dormida, todavía bajo efecto de la anestesia, con el brazo inmovilizado, tranquila pero tan frágil que unas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del escritor. No pudo contenerse, se mantuvo alejado hasta que controlo su llanto y después acerco una silla al lado de su cama, tomo su mano acariciándola con pequeños círculos. Ella le decía siempre que eso la tranquilizaba y ahora ese gesto lo tranquilizaba a él muy despacio en susurros le dijo

- Amor despertad, te necesito conmigo. Tus padres accedieron a contarnos la verdad, vamos a poder avanzar en la búsqueda de nuestro peque. Además te tenes que poner bien, por el niño que está creciendo en tu vientre. Esta vez voy a estar ahí para cuidarte. Y mimarte.

Un rato después Richard observo como ella se movía. Y vio como abrió los ojos. Él le regalo una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

- Como te sentís? Llamo al medico

- No Rick estoy bien me duele el hombro nada mas

- Está bien no te muevas mucho tenes que descansar

- Vos como estas?

- Yo ahora que despertaste bien. Tengo un par de cosas que contarte

- Empieza entonces

- Está bien lo primero y por ahora lo único que te voy a contar es que el pequeño accidente, me hubieras gustado que no pase, hizo que tus padres aflojen. Están afuera y nos van a contar que paso con el bebé. Con nuestro bebé

- Qué esperas! Hacedlos pasar

- Pera, pera, pera tranquila acabas de despertar y no te podes alterar

- Prometo quedarme tranquila y si me empiezo a alterar los sacas pero por favor hacedlos pasar. Necesito saber que paso.

- Está bien no te puedo negar nada. Ahora vuelvo voy a buscarlos

Richard se marcho en busca de los padres de ella, llegando a la sala de espera los encontró como le habían dicho. Se acerco a ellos y les comento lo que Kate quería. Ellos lo siguieron al cuarto y antes de que entren él se volteo y les advirtió

- Si se empieza a alterar los sacó. Ah y ella no sabe todavía que está embarazada así que no lo comenten

- Está bien Castle

- Amor acá están y ya sabes nuestro trato así que tranquila

- Está bien- y miro a sus padres

- Hola hija como estas?

- Por ahora bien todo depende de ustedes

- Hija quería pedirte disculpa, el disparo…

- Padre no quiero hablar de eso, quiero que me digan lo que hicieron con mi hijo

- Está bien… esa noche tu madre se quedo con vos y después de que nació por cierto es una bella niña, me la entrego y yo me la lleve quedándose ella con vos- Kate miraba a Rick y los dos tenían una mezcla de sentimientos.

- Que hiciste con la niña?- lo incito a seguir Castle

- Pensaba llevarla a una iglesia que había cerca pero a último momento me arrepentí y la lleve a un hogar donde había unas monjas que la iban a cuidar. Les pedí que no le digan quien la había traído y no den información mía a nadie

- No creo que te hayas desligado padre, menos si dejaste tu nombre- Kate se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Su padre estaba dando largas y no iba al grano y eso le molestaba

- Kate o te tranquilizas o los saco afuera, yo también quiero conocer su paradero pero vos recién despertaste y no estás bien todavía

- Está bien me tranquilizo, continua

- Bueno si tenes razón. Seguí su rastro pero lo perdí hace unos meses cuando la adoptaron. Te juro que ni siquiera se su nombre. Eso es todo lo que se

- Está bien te creo. Necesito todos los datos del lugar a mi me van a dar la información

- Kate yo me encargo de eso. Vos tranquilízate- en ese momento llego Lanie y al verla los padres de Beckett se fueron dejando a la pareja con la forense

- Como estas nena?

- Bien Lanie gracias por venir

- Rick te podes ir un rato yo me quedo

- Para nada me siento en ese sillón de ahí y no molesto pero no me voy

- Cariño, tenes que ir a tu casa. Recordá que esta Alexis ahí. Y debe de estar preocupada

- Está bien, Lanie que no se estrese. Y amor recoda que tengo otra cosa que contarte.

- Está bien. Me porto bien dale un beso a la niña de mi parte.

- Se lo daré- se agacho para darle un beso en los labios y saludo a Lanie con un beso en la mejilla y le susurro- no sabe nada todavía. Cuídala.

- Está bien

Richard se marcho a su loft. Cuando salía se encontró con los señores Becketts que lo esperaban. Él le dio los datos que había prometido y le dijo que si la encontraban que le avisen, estaban arrepentidos de lo que hicieron e iban a intentar recuperar la confianza de su hija. Mas ahora que estaba nuevamente por darles otro nieto. Castle les contesto que les avisaba pero que por lo otro no los iba a ayudar tenían que conseguirlo por su cuenta eso si les prometió que el no se iba a meter en el medio.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con una pequeña pelirroja corriendo hasta donde estaba. Cuando la tomo en sus brazos deseo que esto fuera siempre y no solo ahora porque la cuidaban esa niña había tocado sus fibras más profundas.

- Y Kate donde esta?

- Ven acá niña.- y la llevo al sofá donde la sentó en su regazo para poder hablar. Una Martha emocionada los observaba desde las escaleras

- Alexis, Kate esta malita. Se lastimo el brazo y la está viendo un doctor

- Se va a poner bien?

- Si está deseando volver así juega con vos te parece?

- Siii. Y no me podes llevar a verla? Está bien. Antes tengo que hacer unas llamadas y después vamos a ver a Kate.

- Bueno yo me voy con Martha.

La niña se marcho y Richard se retiro al escritorio tenía el papel con el nombre del orfanato donde tenían a su hija. Quería llamar antes de que Kate salga del sanatorio y quería darle alguna noticia antes de que se entere que iban a tener un hijo más. Tomo fuerzas y marco el número. La voz de una mujer contesto

- Hogar hermanas de la caridad

- Disculpe soy Richard Castle.

- Señor Castle en que puedo ayudarlo

- Mire estoy buscando a una niña que dejaron ahí pocos días de nacida alrededor del 8 de octubre del 2006

- Señor no le podemos dar información de las niñas que ingresan al hogar

- Señora usted no me entiende esa niña es mi hija

- Igual no le podemos dar información

- Por lo menos deme una cita para que pase con mi mujer, la madre de la niña y tratemos de convencerla

- Está bien pasen por el hogar y vemos pero nose si lo voy a poder ayudar

- Gracias eso es algo.- Rick se despidió y colgó.

Se quedo en silencio un rato perdido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados. Las nuevas noticias de su hija, saber que Kate lo volvió a hacer papá y tener a Alexis corriendo por su casa lo habían abrumado. Sacando que Katherine estaba internada por su culpa. Si no hubiera sacado su arma y provocado a Jim. Era todo su culpa si le pasaba algo él solo no podría seguir. Alguien muy pequeño interrumpió su caos de pensamientos. Sintió como tiraban de su brazo para que abra los ojos. La tomo y la sentó en sus piernas

- Estas triste Rick?

- No pequeña.. solo pensaba lista para irnos

- Si vamos. Quiero ver a Kate

- Ok vamos- y saliendo para la puerta con la niña en brazos llamo a su madre- madre nos vamos. Volvemos más tarde

- Saludos a Kate y que se mejore. Y Richard cuando le den de alta tráela para acá.

- Si madre

Y salieron los dos rumbo a ver a Beckett. En el camino a Rick se le ocurrió una idea pero necesitaba que la niña lo ayude.

- Peque le quiero dar una sorpresa a Kate me ayudas?

- Si. En que ayudo

- Vamos por unas cosas

Y así dieron comienzo al plan para sorprenderla. Le explico el plan y la niña lo ayudo a comprar las cosas. Llegaron y encontraron a las dos amigas riendo. Beckett había pedido que la sienten y estaba en el sillón de la habitación con Lanie al lado. Rick asomo la cabeza y Alexis lo imito

- Podemos pasar o interrumpimos?

- Hey pasen. Vengan acá los dos- la pequeña bajo de los brazos de Castle y corrió a Kate y esta con ayuda de Lanie la sentó en su regazo

- Rick no me quería traer pero yo quería verte.- Lanie se levanto y camino hacia el escritor

- Se ven bien no?

- Si- de fondo se escuchaban las risas de la niña y Kate la acompañaba

- Le vas a decir, le va a hacer bien

- En realidad se lo va a decir Alexis quédate y lo vas a ver

- Kate

- Si pequeña?

- Te trajimos un regalo lo quieres ver?

- A ver.- se bajo y fue hacia Richard y le estiro la mano. Él la puso en el bolsillo y le entrego una pequeña caja. Volvió con Kate y le dijo- un pajarito me dijo que ibas a necesitar esto.

Katherine tomo en sus manos la caja y la abrió con cuidado dentro había unos pequeños zapatitos y un chupete blanco. No entendía nada lo miro a Rick y a Lanie que estaba con él y miro la sonrisa de la pequeña entonces tubo que preguntar

- Alexis y esto porque es?

- Me contaron que adentro de tu pancita crecía un bebe y Rick me dijo que eso usaban los bebes cuando son muy chiquititos-

Kate miraba el paquete, lo miraba a Rick, a su amiga y a la niña. Era cierto lo que decía la pequeña? Ellos no buscaban otro bebé primero necesitaba encontrar a su hija. Aunque estaba muy cerca. Y ahora estaba embarazada? Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro y sintió como una manito se las limpiaba.

- Porque lloras? Estas triste?- Kate miro a Rick y él le dijo que si con su cabeza y ella le contesto a la niña

- No peque es de alegría. Rick interrumpió ese momento y se acerco dejando a Lanie observando la escena

- Felicidades mamá. La peque me ayudo a buscar los regalos

- Gracias Rick. Vamos a ser papás?

- Si.- y le dio un beso- te dejo sola un rato con Alexis tengo que hablar con tu amiga. Enana cuídala si?

- Si.

Se marcharon dejando a Katherine con la niña y salieron al pasillo. La forense lo miro y le dice

- Es buena idea? La nena le recuerda a su hija

- Si. Nose que nos pasa con ella. Yo también siento eso. Por cierto necesito saber que va a pasar con ella ahora que Joss no se puede hacer cargo.

- Yo pensé lo mismo. Va a volver al hogar en el que estaba. Espo tiene los datos me los va a pasar para que la llevemos no se puede quedar mas con ustedes los puede meter en líos

- Está bien. En que hogar estaba?

- Para que llamo a Espo- marca el número de su novio- Javi tenes los datos de la nena?

- Si te los paso por mensaje. Kate está bien?

- Si pero no quiero que se encariñe tanto con la nena. Así que más rápido hagamos esto mejor.

- Ok después hablamos Lanie ahí te mando los datos. Te quiero

- Yo también- y colgó la llamada. A los 5 minutos le llego el sms- el hogar es el de las hermanas de la caridad tenes para anotar el numero

- No puede ser

- Qué cosa?

- Ese es el lugar en que los padres de Katherine llevaron a nuestra hija.

- No creerás que es la niña?

- Nose. Pero quédate con ellas me voy al lugar a buscar una respuesta. Si es mi hija se queda con nosotros.

- Ok entras a despedirte?

- No. Van a preguntar mucho. Decirles que me llamaron de la editorial.- Richard se marchaba cuando Lanie le aconsejo

- Rick cuídate y no hagas una locura

Salió rumbo al lugar, eran demasiadas coincidencias. El mismo lugar, lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, que haya estado con Joss. Necesitaba respuestas, muchas respuestas. Media hora conduciendo llego al lugar. Se veía que era cálido, un buen lugar. Ingreso y pregunto por la persona que dirigía el lugar. Mientras esperaba observo a los niños que jugaban en el parque que tenía el lugar. Se acerco una mujer que parecía tener la edad de su madre.

- Señor Castle no hable con usted hace un par de horas

- Si. Pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas podemos hablar?

- Está bien pase. Por acá.- entraron a un despacho ella se sentó en un escritorio y él enfrente- ahora dígame que necesita

- A ver cómo me explico. Mi mujer trabaja en la policía de NY y en un caso llego una niña porque arrestaron a su padre. Después nos enteramos que era adoptada y me ofrecí a cuidarla hasta que se arreglen las cosas y averigüen de donde era. Hoy me dijeron que era acá y es mucha casualidad necesito saber si es mi hija o si me estoy volviendo loco.

- Un minuto dígame de que nena se trata. Porque si el padre no puede cuidarla lamentablemente va a tener que volver acá.

- Se llama Alexis Jones

- Si recuerdo esa nena, la trajeron cuando tenía apenas un día. La adoptaron hace un par de meses. A ver si tengo su expediente por acá- busco entre los papeles- sería una lástima que tenga que volver siempre soñó con una familia. Siguió buscando hasta que los encontró- si acá están. Tenemos un problema la persona que la trajo pidió que no se diga su nombre nunca

- No será Jim Beckett por las dudas

- No puedo decirle

- Deme un minuto- Castle tomo su teléfono y marco el de Jim a los tres tonos contesto

- Castle le pasa algo a mi hija

- En realidad no pero estoy en el hogar y no me quieren dar información podes por favor decir que das permiso para que me digan

- Está bien pásame a la directora

- El señor Beckett

Pasaron unos minutos mientras la directora hablaba con Jim que se le hicieron eternos a Richard cuando corto y le devolvió el teléfono la miro impaciente, no le salían las palabras.

- Bueno señor Castle. Si la nena la trajo el señor Beckett como supo eso?

- Porque es el padre de mi mujer y sentíamos algo por esa pequeña. Hace mucho que la buscamos y no podíamos dar con ella. Eso significa que es mi hija

- Pues sí.

- Y como seguimos ahora? Porque quiero que se quede conmigo no la quiero traer acá.

- Tranquilo señor Castle. Podemos hacer una excepción y darle la custodia inmediatamente pero solo porque su suegro me comento como es la cuestión

- Enserio?- parecía un niño con juguete nuevo- y no la tengo que traer? Se puede quedar con nosotros?

- Si firme la custodia y son solo tramites y va a ser legalmente su hija otra vez. Le aconsejo que los tramites los realice un abogado para mas seguridad

- Claro, claro- Richard tenía una enorme sonrisa, no se le borraría en mucho tiempo. Estaba con Kate su amor eterno, encontraron a su hija y es un amor, y pronto tendrían otro miembro en la familia no podía pedir nada mas a la vida

- Entonces Richard Castle tiene en custodia a su hija

- Muchas gracias.

Con la sonrisa dibujada todavía en la cara se marcho del lugar, después de llamar a su abogado para que haga todos los tramites y la nena tenga legalmente el apellido de sus padres. Subió a su auto y tenia miles de cosas en la mente lo primero tenía que comprarle algo a la peque. Esperaba que la niña los acepte y no los culpe. Pero Lanie estaba con Kate y hacia mucho así que agarro el teléfono y la llamo.

- Parish

- Lanie, soy Rick- de fondo se escuchaban las risas de la pequeña y de Kate- por lo que escucho se están divirtiendo

- Si chico escritor- la forense salió al pasillo para que su amiga no la escuche la veía muy feliz con la pequeña- que te dijeron?

- Que la niña que está ahí es mi hija. Y ya tengo la custodia!

- Qué bien Rick.

- Compro unas cosas y voy para allá a darle la noticia a Kate

- Dale acá te esperamos

Y así Rick se marcho en busca del regalo perfecto mientras Katherine se divertía con la pequeña sin saber que entre sus brazos tenia a la hija que espero y busco por 5 años. A la bebe que aprendió a querer desde que se entero que era fruto de un amor.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Richard entro a la habitación y se quedo un rato en la puerta. De tanto reír las dos habían quedado tan exhaustas que se quedaron dormidas. La niña apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Katherine y ella la abrazaba con la mano que no tenía lastimada. Era una imagen que a Castle lo dejo sin habla, unas lagrimas cayeron pero se apresuro a borrarlas, dejo el paquete que traía en el sillón y les saco una foto con su móvil. Quería guardar ese recuerdo para siempre. Después se acerco a Lanie y le dijo que se vaya a descansar había hablado con el médico y le dijo que se podía llevar a Kate a casa que se recuperaría mas rápido que estando acá. Lanie se despidió y le dijo que al día siguiente pasaba por el loft. Se despidieron y cuando ella se marcho Rick se acerco a la cama de la inspectora y la despertó suavemente para que la niña no la escuche. Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí parado y después observo a la niña en sus brazos, era una sensación reconfortante, como si al fin tendría a su familia completa

- Richard… llegaste.

- Si y tengo una noticia. Pero no despiertes a Alexis todavía

- Qué pasa? Que mas me tenes que decir? Me dan el alta no?

- Si te dan el alta ya firme los papeles nos vamos a casa. Pero ves esa pequeña que tenes ahí?

- Si qué pasa con Alexis?

- No la despiertes y no le digas nada hasta que lleguemos de nuevo a casa pero es la niña que te sacaron hace 5 años. Nuestra niña.

- Estas seguro?- y ya unas lagrimas que amenazaban con llanto se asomaban por los ojos de la inspectora.

- Si. Por eso me fui hoy a la tarde tenía que asegurarme si lo que sentíamos y lo que sospechaba era cierto.

Katherine Beckett no sabía cómo reaccionar, había comenzado a llorar. No podía creer que tenía entre sus brazos a su niña, la que le habían sacado al nacer. Estaba feliz pero entre ese sentimiento se mezclaba uno de terror, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la niña, que le habían dicho de ellos? Sin darse cuenta había abrazado fuertemente a su niña y ella se había despertado.

- Que pasa Kate? Estas triste?

- No cariño es alegría lo que siento. ¿me regalas un abrazo?- de esta forma la pequeña con una sonrisa la abrazo y le daba besos en la mejilla de la inspectora. Rick que se había quedado en silencio dejando que Beckett asimile todo lo que estaba pasando interrumpió el momento

- Bueno señoritas, nos vamos a casa? Kate vos tenes que descansar, el disparo te dejo débil y tenes que cuidarte por el embarazo y en casa…

- Richard! Tranquilo. Ahora nos levantamos y volvemos a casa. Si?- y las dos mujeres se reían del escritor, por el nerviosismo.

Prepararon las cosas y los tres se dirigieron al loft de Castle. Tardaron muy poco y lo que duro el viaje lo pasaron riéndose. Rick le preguntaba cosas a la pequeña y ella les contaba algo. Cuando llegaron entraron. Alexis corrió a buscar a Martha y la pareja se acomodo en el sofá. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del escritor mientras él la abrazaba y dibujaba pequeños círculos en el brazo para relajarla. En un momento ella levanto la vista y mirándolo le pregunto que iban a hacer con la niña como le decían la verdad..

- Rick nos va a odiar. No la quiero perder de nuevo

- Vas a ver que te va a entender Kate. Deja que yo empiece. Si?

- Si tenes razón. No estuvo lejos nuestro porque nosotros quisiéramos.

Cuando Rick estaba por continuar se escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

- Katherine querida me alegra ver que estas bien

- Gracias Martha.- y nuera y suegra se abrazaron bueno la inspectora lo intento con una sola mana porque la otra la tenía con un cabestrillo para que no la mueva demasiado

Junto a Martha bajo Alexis que fue directo a Rick y estiro sus bracitos para que él la levante. Una vez estuvieron todos ubicados en el salón Castle vio que era hora de hablar con la pequeña.

- Alexis? Que sabes sobre tus padres?

- Nada. Crecí en el hogar y cuando preguntaban me decían que me habían dejado en la puerta y que ellos me bautizaron con el nombre de Alexis jones

- Y te gustaría conocerlos?- ante esta pregunta del escritor Kate se tenso y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa. No quería escuchar que su hija no quería conocerlos le daba terror

- Siempre soñé que mi mamá me buscaba. Si me gustaría encontrarlos y tener una familia- Katherine no aguantaba las lágrimas. Sus padres eran los culpables del sufrimiento de esa pequeña, no podía creerlo que recién ahora les digan dónde estaba.

- Entonces porque cuando Joss te adopto no lo querías el te podía haber dado una familia

- Él no me quería a mí. Siempre estaba aburrida con niñeras. Tenía que divertirme y haciendo bromas era lo mejor. Pero ellas nunca aguantaban mucho- y se le asomo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Está bien ahora peque. Te voy a contar una historia. Quiero que me escuches si? Después cuando termino me preguntas lo que no entiendes

- Está bien Rick

- Había un día una princesa muy linda que iba a ser mamá. Pero sus padres no querían porque decían que su hija era muy chica para tener un bebé. Entonces la llevaron lejos de su príncipe. La llevaron donde él no la pueda encontrar. Él la busco y no la encontró. Mientras en la panza de la princesa crecía una hermosa niña. Y la bella princesa le decía que la iba a cuidar, que iba a ser muy feliz. Iban a encontrar al príncipe y él las iba a proteger. Pero antes de que encuentren al príncipe la niña decidió que quería nacer y así conocer a su mamá. Pero cuando nació, la abuela la llevo lejos de la princesa y ella se quedo triste porque no había podido conocer a su pequeña. Después de un tiempo encontró al príncipe y le conto la verdad, le dijo que nunca había dejado de buscar a su bebé pero que no la podía encontrar. Hasta que un día la niña llego a la vida de estos jóvenes pero ellos tienen miedo de que la peque no los quiera. La pequeña los querrá?- mientras Richard contaba la historia Katherine no podía dejar de llorar, por la historia en si y por la forma tan dulce que el escritor la relataba. Quieres saber los nombre de los príncipes?

- Si cuáles son?

- Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle- la nena los miraba y se quedo pensando. Podían esas sos personas ser sus papás? Querían que ella llegue a sus vidas? Podría al fin tener una familia.

Mientras la pequeña pensaba los dos se miraban y miraban a Martha que había escuchado todo sin meterse y el silencio de la niña los estaba volviendo locos hasta que ella los miro y muy seria les pregunto

- Encontraron a su hija?

- Si- le contesto Kate

- Soy yo la niña de la historia

- Si- volvió a decir la inspectora

- Y ustedes me quieren?

- Claro que si corazón sos nuestra hija. Pero vos quieres vivir con nosotros

- Me van a dejar que los llame mamá y papá?

- Me enojo si no me llamas papá calabaza?

- Calabaza? Me gusta ese apodo papá- a Rick se le cayeron un par de lagrimas que venía soportando y tomo a Alexis y la abrazo muy fuerte mientras le daba vueltas

- Me dijo papá. Escucharon mi hija me dijo papa- la nena se reía fuerte y le dijo que la baje

- Me mareo- cuando la bajo camino hasta Kate y la miraba- vos me quieres mamá?- la inspectora no aguanto más las lagrimas y la abrazo diciéndole dulcemente

- Claro que si mi niña claro que te quiero. Hace mucho que te estoy esperando y me alegro que estés conmigo otra vez

Pero había otra persona en la habitación. Se habían olvidado de ella y quiso compartir esto con ellos sin meterse. Pero se cruzaba una sonrisa por su cara. Le encantaba ver que al fin su hijo había encontrado la felicidad, esa que ella tanto pidió para él. Esa sonrisa la causaba ver que su hijo no estaba solo que por fin podía formar una familia, y mucho más le gustaba que sea con tan buena mujer.

- Y para la abuela no hay un beso y un abrazo?

- Claro abuela- la pequeña la abrazo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- Madre hay otra noticia para vos. Calabaza se la decís vos?- a la mención de noticia de su padre se acordó de lo que le había contado a su mamá más temprano así que los miro y le dijo a su abuela

- Voy a tener un hermanito abuela. Mi mamá tiene un bebé en la panza- todos reían ante la inteligencia de la niña y Castle la ayudo un poquito porque su madre había quedado con la boca muy abierta y eso no era normal en ella

- Si madre Alexis Castle tiene razón Kate está embarazada.

- Castle? Voy a llevar tu apellido pá?

- Si y el de tu madre de ahora en mas vas a ser Alexis Castle Beckett

- Qué bien – y ahí fue cuando reacciono Martha y bajando a la niña se acerco a una muy cayada Beckett y se fundieron en un abrazo

Ninguna dijo nada solamente se abrazaban y lloraban. Hasta que la actriz muy suavemente en el oído de la detective le dijo

- Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo y por la hermosa nieta. Y por el que viene en camino. Gracias por la familia que me estas regalando

- No agradezcas Martha. Amo a tu hijo y espero ser buena madre tanto para Lex como para el que viene en camino.

- Lo vas a ser hija. Ya lo sos-

Después de la muestra de cariño y de ver que la peque estaba bien con la nueva vida, padre e hija se fueron al piso superior y dejaron a las dos mujeres preparando el almuerzo en la cocina. Kate la ayudaba a Martha con el brazo que no tenía lastimado. Mientras lo hacían reían de las ocurrencias de la actriz y la inspectora le contaba cómo le habían dicho que estaba embarazada y le gustaba que lo hayan podido compartir con Alexis aunque no sabían todavía que era su hija. En un momento vieron como Richard salía corriendo hacia la puerta de salida de la entrada y después escucharon el timbre. Las dos se asomaron para ver que tramaba "el niño grande" que las dos amaban y lo vieron entrar con un gran paquete y dirigirse sin decir nada a las escaleras rumbo a los cuartos nuevamente. Las dos lo siguieron para ver que era todo eso.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones de invitados donde estaba adentro Alexis esperando a Castle.

- Que traes ahí papá?

- Ya vas a ver calabaza- apoyo la caja en el piso. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de las mujeres en la puerta- te voy a dar el honor de abrirla vos. Así que adelante pequeña compañera

- A ver- y la niña abrió la caja. sus ojos miraban sorprendida lo que había adentro y ante la atenta mirada de los adultos saco un enorme peluche de adentro. Era casi más grande que ella- es un oso rosado gigante- y ahí se percato de la presencia de su madre y su abuela- mira mamá y es rosado. ¿es para mí?

- Claro calabaza es para vos y mañana vamos a comprar la pintura así transformamos esta pieza en una hermosa pieza para vos

- Qué bien

- Vamos a ver la comida Katherine dejemos a estos dos solos

- Vamos Martha.

Después de una hora de juego Beckett subió a avisarles que la comida estaba lista y que se laven las manos y bajen. Ella bajo enseguida a ayudarle a Martha a poner la mesa.

- Nose si tengo una hijo o dos- y empezó a reírse

- Hija creo que tenes dos por momentos. Así es Richard

- Si ya se pero me gusta poder formar una familia con él

Se escucharon las risas de ambos mientras bajaban las escaleras. Rick tenía a la niña sobre los hombros al estilo caballito. Y la hacía reír.

- Llegaron los niños de la casa Martha- soltó Kate cuando llegaron al comedor.

- Esta la comida cariño?

- Si siéntense y se portan bien o no hay postre para ustedes- y las dos se empezaron a reír porque padre e hija se cruzaron de brazo y pusieron caritas de puchero. Esto solo hizo que ellas rieran mas

Katherine tomo de la mano a la pequeña y la llevo a la mesa mientras Castle las seguía. Comieron entre risas y ocurrencias tanto del escritor como de la pequeña. Al terminar Rick dijo que vallan a sentarse al sofá con un café que ellos limpiaban la cocina. Martha y Katherine lo dudaron pero viendo sus caras los dejaron solos en la cocina. Un rato después se habían relajado y de repente aparecieron Alexis y Richard todos mojados.

- La cocina los ataco Richard?- Kate aguantaba la risa para que no se enoje

- No es gracioso.

- Con papá hicimos guerra de agua mami

- Martha mientras cambio a la niña para que no se enferme ayudas a Rick con la cocina

- Claro hija

- Vamos peque.

Después de que todo estuvo acomodado y los dos ya cambiados con ropa seca se sentaron los tres a ver una película en el sofá. Martha se había ido a un ensayo y ellos estaban solos. Así que vieron una película para niños. Alexis estaba sentada entre los mayores apoyada sobre su madre. A mitad de la película se durmió entonces la llevaron a la cama para que descanse y ellos se marcharon a su dormitorio. Kate entro al baño y se cambio. Cuando volvió al dormitorio Rick estaba acostado en la cama de espalda a la puerta del baño. Entonces Katherine se apoyo en el marco y le comenta

- Hay lugar para mi ahí?

- Como siempre… - y el escritor se quedo sin habla. Su cara lo decía todo quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados

No podía sacar la vista de la inspectora. Esta tenía puesto una camisola que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación unos pequeños moños en el inferior y una tanga negra que mostraba el mismo paraíso para el escritor. Katherine podía observar que sus planes le estaban saliendo de maravilla. Quería seducirlo, sabía que le iba a costar pero Lanie anteriormente le había regalado el traje y no lo iba a desaprovechar

- Te gusta chico escritor?

- Aaaa… sii… pero no sigas Kate

- Porque no lo quieres tanto como yo- y se acercaba seductoramente a él hasta depositar besos en su cuello

- Si. Pero el médico te recomendó reposo y tenes el brazo lastimado, esta la niña, no va a pasar nada hoy- se lo dijo acomodándola en la cama y tapándola con las mantas

- Estas seguro- ya empezaba a cabrearse

- Si Kate no va a pasar además tenes que ver un ginecólogo para ver que todo esté bien. Hasta que no te den el alta estamos a dieta.

- Es tu última palabra?

- Si, a dormir cariño.

Ella enfadada se dio la vuelta y se acomodo para dormirse aunque le iba a costar mucho. Rick al verla supo que pasaba y le susurro

- No te enojes es por tu bien. Prometo que cuando te mejores no te voy a dejar salir de este cuarto- y le deposito unos besos en la mejilla

- Está bien, vamos a dormir entonces aburrido- y Castle largo una carcajada. Era incorregible.

Y así abrazados se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo.

En medio de la noche escucharon un llanto y los dos salieron corriendo para la habitación de la niña, hasta Martha se levanto para ver que ocurría. Al llegar al cuarto entro Kate y la encontró sentada en su cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acerco despacio y tomo a la niña en un fuerte abrazo mientras Rick acariciaba su cabecita

- Peque que pasa? Porque lloras?

- Ustedes se iban y me quedaba solita…

- Eso no va a pasar peque. Siempre vamos a estar tu padre y yo para cuidarte.

- Me lo prometes mamá?

- Si hija te lo prometo. Ahora que tal si dormís en nuestra cama por hoy

- Sii.

Castle agarro a la niña y junto a Beckett se fueron a su dormitorio. Se acomodaron en la cama con Alexis en el medio de ellos. La niña se acerco más a su madre y Katherine la abrazo acercándola a su pecho y de esta forma se durmieron los tres. Así como Alexis siempre soñó como una familia


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El primer día con la pequeña había pasado tranquilo, y ahora se despertaban los tres seguían durmiendo en el dormitorio que compartían Castle y Beckett. La ventana del cuarto empezaba a dejar entrar unos rayos de sol que llegaron al escritor despertándolo. Vio las dos hermosas que lo acompañaban en la cama y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Se levanto despacio para no despertarlas y bajo las persianas así el sol no interrumpía el sueño de sus chicas. Se marcho en piyama rumbo a la cocina así preparaba el desayuno. 20 minutos después aparecieron las dos por el comedor y Castle ya tenía puesta la mesa y el desayuno terminado. Katherine acomodo a Alexis en una silla y fue a llamar a Martha para que los acompañe a desayunar.

Estaban los 4 riendo mientras desayunaban cuando golpearon la puerta del loft.

- Dejen mujeres voy yo a ver quién nos visita- Richard se levanto a abrir mientras Kate le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña para que se siga riendo

- Uhhh interrumpo?

- Lanie- Kate se levanto para saludar a su amiga

- Ya les di tiempo suficiente ahora tengo que malcriar a mi sobrina- y esquivo a Beckett para saludar a la niña- hola Alexis

- Hola – había sacado su carácter tímido ante la forense aunque la había visto el día anterior

- Y yo qué?- se quejo la inspectora

- Vos nada, vine a verla a ella

- Hija no le hagas caso a esta ingrata que tengo como amiga. Ven aunque la veas loca no te va a hacer nada

Se dirigieron hacia el sofá del salón donde ya estaba Castle, el cual prefirió mantenerse alejado en cualquier joda que sea entre su chica y la forense, sabia lo borde que podían ser ambas. Al sentarse las dos mujeres la pequeña se acerco a donde estaba la doctora

- Te puedo llamar tía?

- Pero claro pequeñaja. Ven ustedes ingratos que la niña sabe apreciar mi carisma- Kate que estaba abrazada a Rick no pudo dejar de contestarle

- Si claro.- y se empezó a reír a carcajadas contagiando a Castle

- No les hagas caso a tus padres y mira lo que te traje

- Para mí?- con ojitos ilusionados

- Claro pero no lo compartas con tu madre- y miro sonriendo a su amiga

La niña tomo el paquete y lo abrió había una muñeca con el pelo rojo y una caja de chocolates. Se sorprendió por lo que vio y abrazo a Lanie

- Gracias tía Lanie- y volteándose hacia sus padres- mira mamá tiene el mismo color de pelo que yo y hay chocolates.

- Si veo hija pero los chocolates no los comas todos juntos o tu "adorable tía" te va a cuidar cuando enfermes

- Está bien mami- y subió a jugar con sus juguetes, algunos que le había traído Castle junto con el oso, otros que había comprado con Martha cuando todavía no sabían que era una Castle y la muñeca que le regalo su tía

Cuando quedaron los tres adultos solos, se les unió Martha y tanto Lanie como Katherine se pusieron serias.

- Cariño como te sentís con todo esto? Son muchas noticias juntas?

- Al principio pensé que nos iba a tener recelo. Pero es todo un angelito

- Si lo puedo ver a eso. Y con respecto al futuro Castle-Beckett?

- Me sigo acostumbrando- y mira de reojo a Castle recordando la noche anterior

- Castle las tenes que cuidar ahora.

- Claro Lanie, sino me imagino que vas a usar tus elementos de trabajo no?

- Como me conoces chico escritor – y todos soltaron unas carcajadas

Así pasaron los días entre juegos y muchos mimos a la niña, no solo de sus padres sino también de su abuela y los amigos de la comisaria. Espo resulto ser un buen tío y consentía a la pequeña con lo que ella quería. Kate aprovechaba que estaba de licencia por el accidente que había tenido y jugaba con la Alexis, alagando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Menos levantarla en brazos ya que todavía tenía el cabestrillo puesto. No había tenido novedades de sus padres lo único que sabía era que se habían ido de viaje.

Dos semanas después de reunida la familia se encontraban en el comedor desayunando y Castle le recordó a Kate que tenían turno al médico. Iban a ver por fin a su bebé, por primera vez.

- Quiero ir junto- protestaba la pequeña

- Alexis ya te dije que es rápido. Que cuando volvemos hacemos lo que quieras- Castle trataba de hacerla entender pero la niña no tenía planeado dejar ganar a su padre

- Pero yo quiero ir. Má puedo ir?

- Que te dijo tu padre?

- Que no! Pero yo quiero ir- haciéndole a su madre la carita que sabia no podía con ella- puedo?

- A ver venid peque?- la niña se le acerco y se sentó en su regazo- no podes acompañarnos hoy enana.

- Pero yo quiero ir a ver a mi hermanito mami

- No sabemos si hoy vamos a ver a tu hermanito. Pero vamos a hacer una cosa. Papa y yo vamos al doctor, que es muy aburrido- esto último se lo dijo en un susurro, lo que saco una sonrisa de Alexis- y vos vas al parque con la abuela. Cuando nosotros terminamos vamos a comer afuera. Te parece?

- Está bien mami- y salió corriendo en busca de su abuela

- Señor Castle nos vamos

- Está bien vamos. Pero como haces para que te haga caso?

- Soy la madre Rick – y se marcho a buscar su bolso riéndose de la cara de Richard

Habían esperado una hora en la sala de espera del ginecólogo y Rick se estaba empezando a impacientar. La inspectora se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a su oído preguntándole

- Cariño que pasa? Te noto impaciente

- Me aburro. Faltara mucho para nuestro turno?

- Pareces un niño pequeño Rick. No lo se ya nos van a llamar

- Estas nerviosa?

- Yo no pero creo que vos si puede ser?

- Puede.- su respuesta hizo reír a Kate

- Va a estar todo bien cariño

En ese momento escucharon que llamaban a la inspectora

- Señorita Beckett

Ingresaron ambos al consultorio y se sentaron frente al escritorio del médico

- Buenos días a ambos que los trae por acá

- Vera doctor hace unas semanas tuve un accidente en el trabajo y ahí nos enteramos de que estoy embarazada y veníamos a hacer un control y ver como tengo que seguir

- Es su primer hijo?

- No. Tenemos una niña de 5 años pero mi embarazo de ella fue distinto

- Está bien va a pasar a la habitación de al lado y a recostarse en la camilla. Así le realizo una ecografía y vemos como esta y de cuánto tiempo se encuentra usted. Para ver como seguimos

Se acomodaron en la habitación donde se encontraba en ecografo y el doctor le pidió que se levantara la remera, le coloco un gel advirtiendo que estaba frio y empezó a mover el ecografo por el vientre de la inspectora. Rick que estaba sentado al lado de ella le tomo la mano y no perdió detalle de lo que el médico hacia. Después de unos minutos el médico le entrego una toalla para que se limpie el gel y que cuando termine los esperaba en el consultorio.

Rick ayudo a Kate y se dirigieron al encuentro del doctor.

- Bueno señores, si es efectivo están esperando un pequeño o pequeña. Todavía es muy chico para que ustedes lo identifiquen pero el embarazo viene bien. Tiene cerca de 5 semanas.

- Se tiene que cuidar de alguna forma?- Rick estaba preocupado por ambos y no pudo evitar preguntar

- Puede hacer vida normal, pero cuidando su dieta. Poco café, poco dulce y tomar unas vitaminas que le voy a recetar por el resto normal

Les entregaron la receta para las vitaminas y las indicaciones para el cuidado con los alimentos. Se marcharon los dos al encuentro con su hija y con Martha, que los esperaban en el parque cerca del hospital.

Al llegar a donde estaba la madre de Richard se sentaron junto a ella y esta les pregunto por la cita con el médico. Mientras le contaban una eufórica pelirroja se les acerco corriendo y abrazo a su madre para pedirle después a su padre que juegue con ella

- Son igual de hiperactivos- le comento Martha a su nuera

- Si espero que este pequeño sea más tranquilo

- Esperemos querida esperemos

Y las dos se quedaron hablando de temas banales mientras disfrutaban de ver como la niña jugaba con su padre. Los dos reían y Kate los observaba con dulzura y orgullo. Le encantaba que los dos hayan vuelto a su vida, aunque nunca dejo de buscar hasta que llego Rick había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a su pequeñuelo como ella lo solía llamar. Y ahora verlos jugando los dos delante de ella y con otro pequeño en camino veía al fin que su sueño de tener una familia se hacía realidad. Vio como sus dos amores se acercaban, riéndose y aparentemente cansados de jugar.

- Ma tenemos hambre

- Si ma. Vamos a comer- secundo Richard

- Martha el nene grande te habla a vos. Yo me quedo con la pequeña- comento Katherine mirando a su suegra

- Al menos que también te diga ma a vos también si me está hablando a mi- y las dos mujeres se carcajearon al ver la cara del escritor. Se estaba mosqueando porque le tomaban el pelo

- No te enojes Rick solo bromeamos, y a donde quieren ir a comer ustedes dos?- pregunto la inspectora mientras le daba un beso a un Richard con morritos

- Vamos al centro comercial- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Nose porque si hay mejores lugares y más tranquilos- dice Martha

- Por fa- la niña

- Está bien está bien pero saquen esa cara de perrito lastimado que saben que me puede se defiende Kate

Lo que las mujeres no sabían es que padre e hija tenían un motivo para ir. Así que los 4 se marcharon. Al llegar se dirigieron hacia el sector de comidas donde había de todo tipo. Castle y Alexis se miraron y buscaron unas hamburguesas, mientras que las dos mujeres eligieron una comida más elaborada decantándose por la comida mexicana.

Comieron charlando animadamente y disfrutando de las ocurrencias de la niña, Kate la observaba y noto el cambio que hizo en tan poco tiempo. Cuando llego con ellos era una chica tímida, tranquila y aunque se daba con las personas se notaba la falta de cariño. En cambio ahora les demostraba a sus padres lo que los quería siempre, tenía una sonrisa siempre y cada día se parecía más a Castle. Era una niña feliz y estaba contenta de que sus padres le den un hermanito próximamente.. Beckett estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Rick le hablaba

- Kate donde estas?

- Perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos.

- Bueno ya. Calabaza vamos?

- Si papi. Ma ya venimos

- Hey hey a donde van?

- Ya venimos cariño no te preocupes. Ustedes terminen de comer

Y ante el asombro de las dos mujeres, padre e hija se marcharon a donde? Ninguna de las dos sabía.

Después de un rato aparecieron de nuevo por la mesa de las mujeres, venían sonriendo pero Kate conocía esa cara y su hija en estos momentos era una copia fiel de su padre. Las dos los miraron para ver si soltaban algo pero ninguno quería largar prenda de lo que habían estado haciendo. Asi que Kate llamo a su hija, ella tenía que decirle algo, siempre lo hacía.

- Hija ven

- Si ma que pasa?- se sentó en el regazo de su madre mientras Rick se sentaba en su asiento y reía

- Me vas a contar que hiciste con tu papi?

- No ma, es un secreto- Richard las miro y sonrió a su hija, pero Kate lo había visto

- Y a vos que te causa tanto?

- Que la niña no te va a decir nada.

- Y como la convenciste?

- Es un secreto querida.

Después de que intentaron de todas las formas posibles que la niña o Castle suelten algo y no lo consiguieron se marcharon a la casa. Pasaron la tarde mirando pelis los tres juntos en el sofá. Martha alagando que estuvo todo el día con ellos se marcho a una fiesta con sus amigos. Al llegar la noche mientras Kate preparaba la cena, después de darle un baño a su hija, la cual estaba en la cocina con ella, Richard se marcho a ducharse. Como estaba tardando Kate quería irlo a buscar pero su hija le dijo que no que iba ella

- Alexis que están tramando?

- Nada ma

Y se marcho en busca de su padre volvieron los dos y pusieron la mesa para después poder cenar. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo Rick se ofreció a recoger y a lavar la vajilla mientras Beckett acostaba a la niña.

Media hora después, porque la niña no quería dormirse bajo y pensó que encontraría a Richard en el estudio pero no fue así. Se sorprendió pero se imagino que se había adelantado al dormitorio y se dirigió hacia allí cuando entro no podía creer lo que había veía. La habitación estaba iluminada por pequeñas velas y había pétalos de rosa por todo el sitio. Pero no había rastros de Rick.

Ingreso y ahí lo vio. Estaba con una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro, se había cambiado mientras ella estaba con Alexis, parado en el centro del lugar con la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba y la volvía loca. Sin palabras solo con un gesto ambos entendían lo que el otro necesitaba, así que Castle levanto una mano invitándola a acercarse, ella lo hizo y a pocos pasos de llegar a él, le pidió que frene

- Kate, cariño hace rato que quiero hacer esto. Gracias a vos volví a ser un hombre feliz. Antes solo fingía serlo. Pero llegaste e iluminaste de nuevo mis días y no solo eso sino que me trajiste la alegría de ser padre. Y por partida doble. por eso hoy con la ayuda de Alexis me termine de decidir- y mientras se arrodillaba sacaba una cajita del bolsillo- quieres casarte conmigo y así formar la familia que tanto soñamos?

Kate no aguantaba el llanto lo miraba ahí arrodillado frente a ella ofreciéndole su sueño, lo que mas anhelaba así que lo tomo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa le contesto

- Me encantaría ser tu esposa Richard- y se fundieron en un beso que prometía tener una noche muy intima


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

El sol amanecía en la ciudad de NY descubriendo a una pareja de enamorados descansando entrelazados. Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y sus manos descansaban en el vientre de ella y la cabeza de ella apoyada en el pecho de él. Se habían entregado a los brazos de Morfeo casi al alba. Se habían entregado al otro con cuerpo y alma, habían disfrutado y se habían amado hasta la plenitud, hasta que quedaron exhaustos. Un travieso rayo de sol le dio a Kate en la cara despertándola. Vio la posición en la que se encontraban y sonrió recordando la noche que habían vivido, se sorprendió de la propuesta de Castle. No esperaba que se decida dar ese paso. Y ahora era su prometido, que raro sonaba eso. Se puso de costado en la cama mientras lo observaba dormir. Era tan tierno, parecía relajado, no sabía qué hacer si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir. Pasaron unos minutos y se levanto despacio para no despertarlo y se metió a darse una ducha. Cuando salió lo vio todavía dormido y se marcho a la cocina pero primero pasaría a ver a su hija. Cuando salió de la habitación vio que se le acercaba un torbellino rojo…

- Mami le dijiste que si a papi? Te gusto el anillo?

- Tranquila pequeña vamos a preparar el desayuno antes de que se despierte tu papi.

- Tenes el anillo mami.

- No se te pasa nada nena- las dos se fueron a la cocina donde Martha tomaba una taza de café y le sirvió otra a la inspectora

- Querida el café matutino, obvio descafeinado para cuidar a mi nieto- con una sonrisa le entrego la taza

- Gracias Martha- y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para la familia

- Y muy lindo el anillo, veo que le dijiste que si

- Vos también sabias Martha?

- No. Me conto anoche Lex.

- Ah y vos enana sabias todo?

- Si mami, papi en el parque me pidió que lo ayude a comprarte una anillo má. Y yo lo elegí mientras ustedes comían

- Entonces gracias mi niña. Me gusto mucho el anillo.

Después de un rato apareció Castle por la cocina ya estaba duchado y cambiado saludo a su madre y a su hija con un beso en la frente y a su prometida con un beso en los labios. Se sentó y Kate se puso a servirle el desayuno. Desayunaron en silencio el cual fue roto por Alexis

- Pa? Viste que le gusto a mami el anillo

- Si calabaza gracias por tu ayuda.

- Hijo felicidades por dar ese paso. Ya estaba pensando que nunca me darías una nuera en toda la regla.

- Madre me avergüenzas

- Para eso está tu madre- Martha sonreía

Katherine no aguantaba la risa y lo miraba con ojos enamorados pero sabía que entre su madre y su pequeña hija le iban a gastar un par de bromas a su costa así que salto a defenderlo

- Está bien ya ustedes dos terminemos de desayunar.

Y así pasaron el día en familia disfrutando el calor de su hogar.

La semana paso rápido, Kate quería hablar con su amiga para contarle pero Lanie se había ido de viaje y estaba incomunicada. Se iba enojar mucho por no decirle que se había comprometido pero ella no estaba en la ciudad e intento llamarla pero no entraba la llamada así que no tenía la culpa.

Decidieron parar el fin de semana en la playa. Salir de la ciudad porque Kate todavía tenía el cabestrillo en el brazo y se aburría mucho ya en su casa. Quería volver a trabajar. Por eso Richard la llevo con su hija a la playa, invitaron a Martha pero esta se disculpo porque tenía planes en la ciudad.

Después de pasar un fin de semana entre risas por la niña, juegos en la playa y noches disfrutando solo ellos mientras su angelito dormía volvieron a la ciudad el domingo a la noche. Al día siguiente Beckett tenía que visitar el médico para que le saquen el cabestrillo y poder volver a la 12 en un par de días más.

El lunes por la mañana Rick la acompaño a ver a su doctor y después de pasar un bien rato en la sala de espera los atendieron informándole que ya podía hacer vida completamente normal. Cuando llegaron a la puerta entre risas de ambos Kate no pudo evitar decir

- Al fin soy libre, vida normal! Escucho eso señor escritor- le comentaba mientras lo besaba y sonreía

- Si inspectora pero hay otro problema

- Cual Rick?

- Que esta semana volves al trabajo y yo tengo que viajar por una firma de libros donde dejamos a nuestra calabaza?

- Uh no me había dado cuenta pero no crees que es hora de que vaya a una guardería pronto va a empezar el colegio y ella está creciendo entre grandes y tiene que compartir con niños de su edad

- Si tienes razón cariño porque no nos tomamos la tarde para buscar una buena guardería y un buen colegio para Alexis

- Me gusta la idea.

Juntos recorrieron los establecimientos para buscar el adecuado para su hija. Al encontrarlo se dirigían a su casa dando un paseo, el día estaba lindo como para caminar y así lo hicieron. Cuando se encontraron a los padres de ella saliendo de un café.

- Hija como seguís?- Jim

- Bien. Cuando volvieron a la ciudad creí que estaban de viaje

- Si volvimos ayer. Hoy teníamos una reunión con un cliente

- Ya claro madre. Supongo que en un par de días se volverán a ir. Buen viaje- y volteándose a su prometido le dijo- nos vamos Rick no quiero ver a estas personas.

- Esperen un minuto- los freno Johana

- Si madre algo mas querías decirnos

- Quería pedirles disculpas. Kate podemos tomar un café y así charlar tranquilos- ella lo miro a él y Castle se acerco a su oído susurrándole

- Dales una oportunidad, nuestros hijos merecen tener la familia completa si? Si no te sentís cómoda nos vamos.

- Está bien porque Rick me lo pide.

De esta forma los cuatro entraron al café donde anteriormente había salido el matrimonio Beckett. Se sentaron las dos parejas enfrentadas y se miraron, llego el camarero a tomar la orden y le pidieron los café recordándole Rick a Kate que era descafeinado. Cuando se fue volvió el silencio, era incomodo para todos la situación pero nadie quería empezar. Se quedaron así hasta que llego el camarero con el pedido de ellos y Kate rompió el silencio

- Eran ustedes los que querían hablar y acá estamos me encantaría poder volver a mi casa con mi hija si no les importa

- Está bien no te alteres. Queríamos pedirles disculpas por todo lo que les hicimos

- Porque lo hicieron?- Kate quería saber los motivos de sus padres para hacerle todo lo que le hicieron

- Creíamos que era lo mejor para vos hija- esta vez fue Jim el que contesto- eras chica y con un hijo a esa edad

- Pero separarme del hombre que amo y además sacarme a mi hija no es justo. Todo lo que tuvimos que vivir los 3 por estar separados- a la inspectora se le empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

Rick al verla se dio cuenta que estaba alterada así que tomo su mano para que se relaje, tanta tensión no le hacía bien al bebé, se la acariciaba y logro que ella lo mire y así se empezó a tranquilizar.

- Hija, ahora vemos que nos equivocamos y nos gustaría retroceder el tiempo y no cometer ese terrible error pero eso es imposible- Castle veía en la cara de sus suegros que estaban realmente arrepentidos así que decidió darles una oportunidad

- Está bien veo que están arrepentidos por lo que hicieron, mi perdón lo tienen porque ya tengo a mi familia conmigo, me va costar confiar en ustedes. Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y los niños unos abuelos. Kate estás de acuerdo?

- Está bien pero no quiero que tomen decisiones por mi nunca más. Y no quiero que lastimen a mis hijos si eso sucede me olvido de lo que paso hoy y desaparecen de nuestra vida.

- Gracias a los dos con Jim vamos a tratar de recompensarlos por lo ocurrido.- Johana no sabía cómo preguntarle a su hija sin que esta se enoje o se ponga a la defensiva

- Hay algo que quieras decir madre?

- No te enojes pero me gustaría conocer a mi nieta

- Rick. Crees que está bien?

- Si. La niña es inocente y los va a aceptar.

- Está bien mañana podemos almorzar juntos y así ven de nuevo a Martha. Ah y eso es otra cosa ella es importante para mí no quiero que la humillen como en un pasado lo hicieron

- Perfecto hija en donde?

- Si les parece mi loft está disponible. Podemos hacerlo ahí así es mas privado por la niña.

- Está bien. Hija que es eso que tenes en la mano?

- Un anillo

- Pero es nuevo

- Si Rick me propuso casamiento y yo acepte

- Felicitaciones a los dos entonces- y Jim corroboro las palabras de su mujer con una sonrisa. En cerio se lo merecen

- Gracias si no les importa nos vamos mucho tiempo sin mi hija y en pocos días vuelvo a trabajar.

- No hay problema nos vemos mañana.

Y así después de pagar la cuenta se marcharon a casa. Donde los esperaba su pequeña la cual al ver a su madre recuperada se tiro sobre ella para recibir el abrazo al completo. Kate la recibió y la lleno de besos mientras caminaban al sofá del salón. La tarde después de la charla con los padres de Beckett fue tranquila, jugaron con la pequeña y le comentaron que iba a empezar la guardería hasta que ingrese al colegio, que su papá se iba a tener que ir de viaje por unos días. Rick sin que escuche la niña le comento a su madre del almuerzo del día siguiente y le pidió que se quede para acompañar a Katherine. De esta forma cansados por un día largo y con emociones encontradas se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente la inspectora volvió a llamar a su amiga para comentarle del almuerzo con sus padres y esta vez si la pudo localizar

- Era hora doctora, donde te escondiste que no te pude localizar

- Chica me alegro de escucharte. Perdón tuve un problema y me fui a casa de mis padres a pensar

- No tendrá que ver con Espo no?

- Pues si de él se trata.

- Que hizo ese cabeza hueca ahora?

- Es largo amiga porque no desayunamos mañana y te pongo al día y vos me contas a mí que me imagino que tendrás muchas cosas o no?

- Si en eso no te equivocas. Pero dale nos juntamos donde siempre y hablamos. Además mañana me reincorporo.

- Qué bien chica. Entonces nos vemos mañana, el día fue largo y quiero descansar

- Está bien Lanie descansa. Nos vemos

Kate corto con su amiga y Rick que la observo mientras hablaban se acerco porque noto el cambio de postura de su prometida al hablar con su amiga

- Paso algo con la forense?

- Nose bien pero si. Rick cuanto hace que no hablas con Espo

- Un par de días por?

- No te comento si paso algo con Lanie

- No.

- La note rara y me dijo que era por él. Ya mañana me contara. Que rico se huele.

- Si. Tengo que caerle bien a mis suegros. Que deben de estar por llegar

- No te preocupes es para que se acerquen a la niña.

- Igual Kate que dirán de mí si no los atiendo bien- tenía una sonrisa en su cara que contagio a la detective.

- Sos un amor, con todo lo que te hicieron y vos los perdonas y les abrís la puertas de tu casa por eso te quiero tanto. Lo sabes no?

- Yo también te quiero- y los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Al separarse Richard le comento- tengo algo para mostrarte- mientras caminaba a su estéreo- lo tengo desde que eramos unos críos, nunca llegue a dártelo- puso un cd.y una suave melodía empezó a sonar por la habitación, estaban solos asi que él se acerco para tomarla y bailar con ella al ritmo mientras le cantaba

watch?v=yH9ISGMtVPs

Hoy no me salen las palabras no sé

será que hoy vengo a hablarte de amor

puedes tratar de comprenderme o no

pero no cambiaré de opinión

Lo que está muy claro aquí

es que yo he venido a por ti

no me digas que no tienes nada para darme, amor

y no me cambies de tema

que hoy la luna llena quema

como este silencio tan incómodo

Hace tiempo que me fijo

que besas tu crucifijo si algo hay malo en las noticias

y que te muerdes el labio inferior cuando el galán se besa a la protagonista

que le suspiras al cielo como pidiendo un deseo cuando empieza a atardecer

y que te haces auto fotos colocando los morritos como si fueras un pez

Hace tiempo que te observo

un día más del que te quiero mujer

- La escribí mientras estábamos juntos y un amigo me ayudo con la música.

La sonrisa que dibujaba en los rostros de ambos era enorme. Seguían abrazados mientras la música seguía sonando de fondo. Estaban tan inmersos en ellos que no escucharon el timbre de la puerta. La cual abrió Martha, recibiendo a los invitados, pero ninguno de los tres quería interrumpir el momento y se quedaron observando cómo Richard le cantaba a su mujer.

Y ahora dime lo que piensas, de lo que te he dicho amor

no tienes que darle vueltas, deja que hable el corazón

Lo que está muy claro aquí

es que yo he venido a por ti

no me digas que no tienes nada para darme, amor

y no me cambies de tema

que hoy la luna llena quema

como este silencio tan incómodo

Hace tiempo que sospecho

que acomodado en tu pecho yo alcanzaría la gloria

y que tienes un antojo en lo más bajo de la espalda donde pierdo la memoria

que no te gusta ver sola las películas de miedo cuando se pone a llover

y que mueves tus caderas cuando ponen en la radio aventura o algo así

Hace tiempo que te observo

un día más del que te quiero mujer

Quiero que seas mi musa, mi compás, mi semifusa, mi armonía más pagana,

mi guión con argumento, mi cuento pero sin hadas

quiero ser el vagabundo que pasea por el mundo de la mano de su dama

hasta que sobre la piel para poder besarte el alma.

Se mecieron hasta la ultima nota del tema, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban acompañados

- Buenos días perdón por la escena que se encontraron- se disculpo el escritor

- No hay problema hijo, se me de memoria esa canción. Al fin confirme que era para Kate

- Si madre, te gusto?- lo ultimo lo dijo observando a Katherine

- Claro me encanto- y lo beso en los labios, un beso corto y casto. Estaban enfrente de sus padres.

- Rick escribiste vos la canción?- le pregunto Johana

- Si. Antes de que nos separemos pero no llegue a enseñársela

- Pues pintaste a nuestra hija tal y como era antes

- Gracias- un pequeño diablito interrumpió la charla

- Papiiiiiiii esa canción me gusta quien cantaba- Rick se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija

- Pues tu padre.

- Me gusto- y mas suavecito para que solo él escuche, aunque se enteraron todos, le pregunto- y esas personas que están con la abuela quienes son

- Pues tus abuelitos, son los papas de tu mamá. Porque no vas te presentas y le das un beso calabaza.

- Bueno papi.- y se acerco a Jim y Johana- hola me llamo Alexis, mi papá me dice calabaza y mi mamá Lex. Ustedes son los papas de mi mami?

- Si pequeña

- Entonces son mis abuelos?

- Claro

- Y les puedo dar un beso?.- los dos se agacharon para quedar a su altura y dejaron que la niña les dé un beso

Después de esa escena el matrimonio Beckett se dio cuenta de lo que habían perdido en esos años, por la decisión que ellos habían tomado. Podían observar el amor que se tenían su hija y el escritor, y la dulzura que transmitía la niña. Que sin conocerlos ya los aceptaba por ser los papas de su mami. Y se sintieron cómodos, como nunca se habían sentido.

El resto del almuerzo paso relajado, la tensión se había ido gracias a la pequeña. Le hicieron un par de bromas a Richard por la canción y él se defendía diciendo que eso le había salido pero que la música no era lo suyo, se lo dejaba a Kate a eso. Pasaron una linda tarde en familia, riendo y jugando con Alexis, que demostraba una vez más su gran corazón repartiendo besos y abrazos entre sus padres y sus tres abuelos los cuales aceptaban con enormes sonrisas y mimos para ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Era la mañana en la que Katherine tenía que volver a incorporarse al cuerpo, se levanto temprano y se tomo una ducha para despertarse, cuando salió Castle no estaba más en su cama así que después de cambiarse se dirigió a la cocina donde lo encontró medio dormido preparando el desayuno

- Cariño que haces despierto es temprano

- Te preparo el desayuno- le comento entre bostezos

- Vete a dormir. Yo ya me voy a trabajar quede con Lanie antes- en ese momento un mensaje le entro en el móvil

"Cariño dejemos la charla para la noche en casa. Si? Por favor. Ya estoy en el laboratorio a la salida te espero afuera no tengo ánimos para hablar ahora"

"Está bien amiga, pero de la noche no pasa"

- Pues desayuno acá. Rick te podes hacer cargo de Alexis esta noche Lanie necesita hablar

- Claro Kate. Mándale saludos de mi parte.

- Está bien cariño- y le dio un beso en los labios- no te había saludado como se debe. Desayunamos?

- Si.

Y así los dos desayunaron frutas con café, al terminar Kate subió para ver a su hija antes de marcharse no le gustaba pero tenía que trabajar además la iba a poder disfrutar cuando tome la baja por maternidad. Se acerco a la cama y le dejo un beso en su cabeza sin que se despierte pero cuando la estaba terminando de arropar la niña abrió sus ojos y la vio. Le regalo una sonrisa que Kate correspondió y en un susurro le dijo

- Mamá se va a trabajar. Cuidada de papá que no se meta en líos. Si no te podes dormir de nuevo baja a dormir con él si peque?

- Si mami. Te voy a extrañar- le contesto con voz somnolienta

- Yo también Lex. te quiero hija

- Yo también mami

Katherine bajo y se despidió de su prometido haciéndole prometer que si pasaba algo la llamaba. Y él le dijo que se cuide que no estaba sola que eran dos ahora. Se marcho a comisaria. Al llegar se encontró con sus dos compañeros a los que saludo rápidamente porque se tenía que dirigir al despacho del capitán

- Buenos días capitán

- Buenos días inspectora me alegro tenerla de nuevo entre nosotros

- Gracias señor.

- Regrese a su equipo y vuelva a tomar el mando

- Está bien señor. Nos vemos después

Salió del despacho dirigiéndose a Ryan y a Esposito que estaban los dos riendo en el escritorio de este último.

- Bueno chicos tenemos algo o solo papeleo

- Jefa nos alegramos que esté de vuelta- le contesto el puertorriqueño con una sonrisa

- Yo también me alegro pero tenemos trabajo que hay

- Papeleo Beckett- le contesto Kevin

- Está bien cualquier cosa me avisan

Se marcho a su escritorio para empezar con el papeleo pero desde ahí lo observaba a Javier no lo veía para nada decaído, y según su amiga lo que tenia era por él. No entendía que pasaba.

Dejo esos pensamientos para después y se enfrasco en su trabajo. La mañana le paso rápido y estaba levantándose para ir al laboratorio cuando vio a su hija salir del ascensor

- Maaaaaaaa vinimos a buscarte para comeeeerrr

- Hija no grites hay gente trabajando

- Perdón mami vamos? Tengo mucha hambre- tomándola entre sus brazos y saliendo le consulto

- Que hiciste hoy para que tengas tanta hambre pequeñaja?

- Jugué toda la mañana con papi

- Está bien cariño alcancemos a tu padre y vamos a comer.

El almuerzo fue relajante para la inspectora que le encantaba compartirlo con su familia. Escuchaban las locuras de la niña y Castle le explico que no la había llevado a guardería porque al tener que irse un par de días quería disfrutarla. Cuando se le termino el tiempo la acompañaron a la puerta de la 12 y se despidieron hasta más tarde, ella le recordó que tenía una conversación con Lanie y que después iba a casa.

La tarde fue más tranquila y a las 5 había terminado todo. Como no tenía nada más que hacer ahí le mando un sms a su amiga

"Yo ya termine te falta mucho o nos vamos de acá"

"Te espero afuera. Yo también ya termine. Y nos vamos a mi casa o a tu departamento?"

Kate bajo encontrándose con su amiga y la abrazo. Hacía mucho no la veía y sabia que ese abrazo le hacía bien a ella.

- Vamos a mi departamento. Todavía lo tengo y nadie lo conoce así que no nos van a interrumpir ahí.

- Gracias Kate- le contesto con una sonrisa pero que notaba que debajo había tristeza- por cierto note cuando venias un anillo. Eso es lo que pienso?

- Todavía no leo la mente nena así que nose. Pero si me pidió matrimonio y acepte- le confirmo Beckett con una sonrisa

Lanie no tardo en lanzarse a darle un abrazo para felicitarla olvidándose por unos minutos de su pena y alegrándose por ella

- Ya, me vas a asfixiar y no creo que a Castle le guste quedarse viudo antes de casarse- se carcajeo la inspectora de la cara de su amiga al soltarla- ya forense vámonos así pasamos a comprar unos refrescos y la cena. Quizás te compre unas cervezas

- Pero podemos comprar sin alcohol y así tomas vos también porfa

- Pareces Alexis con esa cara está bien pero vámonos de acá

De esta forma salieron las dos en el auto de Beckett. Pasaron a comprar unas cervezas sin alcohol y compraron la cena. Llegaron al departamento que juntas eligieron para la inspectora el cual todavía conservaba aunque vivía con su familia. Entraron y como Castle lo mantenía en estado fueron por unos platos para la comida y se sentaron en los sillones como tantas veces habían hecho.

Katherine no quería presionarla, tampoco interrogarla como si fuera uno de sus sospechosos. Conocía a su amiga y sabia que debía darle tiempo. Pero después de un rato de silencio decidió romperlo ella

- Lanie estas bien?

- No

- Me quieres contar?

- Si- y mantenía la cabeza gacha

- Que paso?

- Espo pasó.

- Que hizo porque me lo cruce hoy y no pude ver nada en él

- Es que no creo que ni se dé cuenta que me lastimo

- Pero que paso Lanie…

- Está bien te lo voy a contar bien para que me entiendas.

- Te escucho

- Hace una semana nos despedimos en la puerta de comisaria cuando llegamos una mañana y él se marcho a su piso y yo baje a mi laboratorio. Llegando al medio día como no tenía más trabajo subí a darle una sorpresa para que después vallamos a comer juntos- ya las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la doctora y a Kate se le estrujaba el corazón de verla así- cuando llego al piso de homicidio no lo veo en su escritorio así que pregunto a uno de los oficiales que pasaban, donde estaba el detective esposito. Me contesto que estaba en la sala de descanso. Me dirijo hacia allí y lo que vi me dejo helada- hizo un corte para reponerse, Kate todavía no terminaba de entender pero se imaginaba por donde venia la mano para que su amiga este de esa forma.

- Tranquila, respira y después seguís

- Pero vos tendrías que estar con el chico escritor y tu hija y estas acá

- Para eso están las amigas nena. Así que tranquila que el chico escritor sabe que estoy con vos.

Después de un rato en silencio donde Kate abrazaba a su amiga para consolarla decidieron seguir con el relato

- Y que paso Lanie? Sabes que puedo dispararle o hacerlo sufrir con muchooooooo papeleo.- logro que suelte una pequeña sonrisa

- Bueno me quede helada. Javier estaba en esa sala de descanso pero no solo. Sino que estaba acompañado por una rubia de un cuerpo infartarte. Delgada con unas curvas buen marcadas un pantalón ajustado y una camisa que dejaba poco a la imaginación de lo transparente que era

- Decime que estaban hablando sino voy a tener que averiguar que hacía en comisaria

- Pues si estaban hablando no me entere porque le metía lengua que creo que le hizo reconocimiento de garganta

- Lanie… lo siento eso te debió de doler mucho

- Kate vos conoces mi historia, me jure que ningún otro hombre me iba a engañar, porque no me iba a enamorar pero llego y puso mi mundo de cabezas. Y ahora me lastimo de la misma forma o peor

- Conozco tu historia y entiendo tu dolor. Se que Javier no tiene perdón pero y si existe una explicación?

- Claro que ella lo beso. Como todos los hombres Kate.

- Por lo menos sabes quién es

- Si y me extraña que no te la hayas cruzado, no apareció hoy?

- No paso nada raro. Es familiar de alguna victima? Los chicos no están en ningún caso

- Me extraña que no te hayan dicho nada. Se llama Afrodita Carbajal y por lo que me llego es tu nueva compañera

- Cómo? Y nadie me pensaba avisar?

- Nose. Pero ya sabes quién es y detenedme de que la mate cuando te acompañe por una autopsia

- Voy a matar a alguien mañana y por lo que me contas ya le estoy prohibiendo a Castle aparecer por comisaria si no es una urgencia

- Haces bien.

- Estas mejor?

- Algo gracias por escucharme

- De nada- y se abrazaron

Después de esa confesión siguieron hablando de cosas triviales para distraerse y Beckett le comento lo de sus padres dejando a una Lanie completamente sorprendida y pidiéndole que tenga cuidado aunque sean sus padres. Después de un buen rato y viendo que la doctora estaba mejor se fueron del departamento. Katherine dejo a Lanie en su casa y le hizo prometer que cualquier cosa la llamaría y ella se marcho a su casa con el resto de la familia. Cuando llego entro despacio, porque si bien era temprano, su hija podía estar dormida todavía. Y la imagen que se encontró le saco una gran sonrisa. En el sillón de la casa estaban los dos acostados, tanto padre como hija, abrazados y el televisor encendido con una película infantil. Por lo que la inspectora veía se habían acomodado para verla pero los dos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo. Se acerco, apago el dvd y el televisor y sacando a su hija de su prometido la llevo a acostar en su cama así descansaba. Cuando volvió de arropar a su pequeña encontró a Castle sentado en el sillón desorientado. Susurrándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Cariño vamos a la cama- al escuchar la voz de Kate reacciono y la abrazo caminado asi juntos al dormitorio

- Perdón te estábamos esperando y nos quedamos dormidos. Como te fue con la forense?

- Bastante bien. Pero por las dudas vos conoces a alguna Afrodita Carbajal?

- Me suena pero no la recuerdo. Porque?

- Por nada vamos a dormir mañana será otro día.

La rutina del desayuno la volvieron a repetir pero esta vez la pequeña se despertó y bajo a saludar a su madre que le hizo muchos mimos por lo que no había podido el día anterior cuando ella se marcho los dos se fueron a la cama matrimonial a seguir durmiendo un rato mas. Ya que a la noche Castle se iba de viaje por unos días.

La inspectora llego a su trabajo puntual como siempre y bajo a ver como estaba su amiga, después de comprobar que estaba mucho mejor subió a su planta. Mientras pensaba como podía ayudar a la forense para que encuentre la felicidad como lo había hecho ella. Al llegar vio que junto al escritorio del puertorriqueño estaban sus dos compañeros pero estos no estaban solos sino que una rubia los acompañaba. Se imagino que se trataba de la detective Carbajal pero cuando se iba a acercar para corroborarlo Gate se asomo de su despacho llamándola. Ingreso y cerró la puerta después de entrar.

- Señor que se le ofrece

- Ayer no pude avisarle los cambios que hubo en su ausencia porque no se encontraba la detective Carbajal. Es la que se encuentra en estos momentos hablando con sus compañeros. La forma de trabajar va a ser distinta, la incorporación de la detective se debe a que me pidieron que los grupos sean formados por cuatro personas. Yo no había hecho caso a esta regla ya que el equipo de usted se manejaba con mucha soltura, pero después de su accidente y debido a que pronto no va a poder salir a campo por su embarazo decidí que si bien usted sigue a cargo del equipo agregar a la inspectora

- Está bien señor esa es su decisión y tengo que respetarla

- Ella va a poder ayudarla y me gustaría que usted le enseñe todo lo que debe saber para estar a la altura de lo que acostumbramos a trabajar acá, pero no sea tan dura con ella

- Bien señor, me presento yo sola o me la va a presentar usted?

- Prefiero que lo haga sola. Ya que es la que lleva ese equipo

- Me retiro entonces

- Una cosa mas, después de las presentaciones quiero que valla a esta dirección- entregándole un papel- hace unos minutos me confirmaron que hay una asesinato ahí

- Bien señor y a la detective la tengo que llevar a donde yo valla?

- Si inspectora Beckett que ella pueda ver como se mueve usted. Asi le va a ser de ayuda cuando su embarazo este adelantado.

- Bueno señor- y de esta forma se retiro del despacho.

Al salir de este le mando un mensaje a Lanie para que se adelante a la escena del nuevo crimen y le advirtió que se iba a cruzar con la rubia pero que no se preocupe que ella iba a estar junto. Después de esto se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban los tres y carraspeo para que se den cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Al oírla se voltearon y la vieron seria. La habían visto entrar al despacho del capitán pero no salir. Y no sabían para que la llamaron.

- No tienen trabajo que están cotilleando- pregunto Kate

- Por ahora no jefa

- No nos presentaron soy la inspectora Katherine Beckett y vos sos?

- La detective Afrodita Carbajal. Ya me habían comentado de usted inspectora me va a encantar poder aprender de la mejor- la adulo la detective cosa que a Beckett no le gusto.

- Esta bien, mientras sigas mis indicaciones nos vamos a llevar bien y ahora muévanse que hay un nuevo caso. Esta es la dirección- les dijo ya completamente seria

- Espo y tu Ryan vayan en un auto mientras la detective y yo vamos en otro. La forense ya salió para alla para revisar lo que sucedió. Pero vamos en marcha que no tengo toda la mañana.

Los tres al verla que no estaba de muy buen humor se apresuraron a salir para que no los vuelva a regañar.

El camino hacia la escena fue en silencio, a Kate no le gustaba mucho que le hayan puesto a cargo a alguien. Ella trabajaba mejor sola, con él único que trabajo sin problemas había sido con Castle. Pero a Carbajal ya le caia mal de entrada por lo que le había contado Lanie.

Al llegar le hizo una seña para que la siga. Afrodita no sabia la reacción que estaba teniendo su jefa pero pensaba que era normal, que su carácter era fuerte y en el trabajo le gustaba que salga todo bien. Se acercaron a donde estaba la forense ya agachada trabajando sobre el cuerpo.

El crimen había sido cometido en Central Park y era en una parte alejada. Al llegar hasta donde estaba Lanie pudo observar que sus muchachos recién llegaban y no la querían interrumpir.

- Lanie que tenemos?

- Mujer de entre 25 y 30 años. Causa de muerte apuñalada en el abdomen

- Hora de la muerte?- pregunto Beckett

- Entre las 22 y las 3 de la madrugada no te lo puedo decir con exactitud

- Algo más que me pueda ayudar a empezar?

- Si que el asesinato fue en este mismo lugar dado la cantidad de sangre- Beckett observaba a la victima por la ropa era una mujer que tenía dinero podía haber sido un atraco que salió mal o intento de abuso

- Un atraco?

- No lo creo- interrumpió Ryan- el bolso esta acá y tiene efectivo pero no tiene identificación.

- Quien la encontró?

- La denuncio un corredor que pasaba en su entrenamiento matutino.

- Está bien interróguenlo para ver que más nos puede decir. Pregunten en la zona a ver si hay alguien que haya visto algo

- Si jefa respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al marcharse ellos quedaron las tres mujeres solas, sin contar al cadáver, Afrodita no había abierto la boca, no quería quedar mal con Beckett el primer día que trabajaba con ella pero sospechaba que no le caía bien a su jefa.

- Ah Lanie no te había presentado a la nueva del grupo, la detective Afrodita Carbajal, va a ser mi aprendiz y a trabajar con nosotros

- Carbajal ella es Lanie Parish forense del equipo y amiga mía.

- Un gusto doctora Parish.

- Si- contesto secamente Lanie- Kate acá no puedo hacer nada más me puedo llevar el cuerpo. Te voy a ser más útil si empiezo con la autopsia

- Si cariño llévalo, llámame cualquier cosa

- Está bien. Suerte espero sea más útil que lo que fue Castle

- Hey no lo ataques que él era muy útil

- Si claro chica.

- Ya basta Lanie. A trabajar. Después te llamo

- Está bien. Nos vemos después cariño saludos al chico escritor si hablas con él. Y a mi sobrina- dijo con una sonrisa- detective- saludo despectivamente a Afrodita.

- Serán dados Lanie. Vamos Carbajal.

Y ambas se retiraron al auto de la inspectora dejando a la doctora con su "paciente". Mientras llegaban Beckett le pregunto cómo creía que debían seguir

- Intentar identificar a la victima?

- Exactamente pero también al asesino. Así que cuando lleguemos a comisaria vamos a pedir si hay alguna cámara que enfoque ese lugar.

El día paso muy despacio no podían identificarla y las cámaras de los alrededores no llegaban a ese lugar. Kate estaba más cabreada y para completarlo ni Ryan, ni Esposito volvieron antes del medio día. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo llamo a Castle pero este no podía. Tenía que terminar de preparar las cosas para su viaje. Así que mando a Carvajal a almorzar y ella fue hasta la cafetería a buscar comida y se marcho al laboratorio para comer con Lanie.

- Estas libre para comer con una inspectora? Pero ojo que soy morocha no rubia

- Te crees graciosa chica. Que tal tu nueva aprendiz

- Ya no quiero hablar de ella. Podemos comer tranquilas

- Claro chica y no termine con la autopsia así que vas a tener que volver

- Claro. Pero vas a tener que explicarle a Carvajal

Después de eso comieron las dos entre bromas. Cuando terminaron Katherine volvió a subir a su planta encontrándose al salir del ascensor a Javier abrazado a Afrodita. Ahí entendió lo que vio su amiga así que paso por su lado exclamando

- Alguna novedad del caso? Y eso está prohibido en el trabajo.- los dos se separaron y vieron como Beckett caminaba a la pizarra

- Porque esta cabreada Javi?

- Porque es la mejor amiga de Lanie. Quédate acá. Ya vengo

- Pero..

- No quédate acá esto lo tengo que resolver yo.- y se marcho a donde estaba su jefa y amiga

- Kate

- Ni se te ocurra Javier. Si tenes algo referido al caso sí. Sino márchate que estoy muy cabreada.- la inspectora ni siquiera lo miraba

- Entendedme es una amiga por eso estábamos abrazados. Pero no le digas a Lanie

- Creo que no son solo amigos y para que te vayas enterando. Ella ya lo sabe.

- Cómo?

- Los vio hace una semana. Era el rencuentro? Te lo advertí Javier si la lastimabas te iba a lastimar yo.

- Lo siento Kate. Voy a tener que hablar con Lanie y que terminemos.

- Mas lo siento yo porque no sabes la mujer que te estás perdiendo y ahora a trabajar antes de que me cabree más de lo que estoy.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la charla entre Lanie y Espo donde decidieron dejar la relación que llevaban. Él estaba con la nueva detective aunque a Beckett no le simpatizaba. La forense estaba mucho mejor y Kate confiaba que se iba a reponer era fuerte e iba a salir de esta también. Con Espo las cosas eran distintas, el no sufría por la ruptura pero con la inspectora Beckett no hablaban más que para trabajo. Castle le había dicho que le dé tiempo a Katherine que solo intentaba proteger a su amiga.

Esa mañana Katherine se había levantado molesta entre los síntomas del embarazo y el caso que no avanzaban. Estaba por demás susceptible. Sabía que se tenía que controlar el resto no eran culpables de su mal humor. Pero deseaba matarlos porque no avanzaban como a ella le gustaba. Quería encontrar al asesino pero las pistas la llevaban siempre a callejones cerrados y eso la desesperaba, pero esa mañana tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se levanto. Sabía que su familia estaba bien. La pequeña Alexis estaba en el cole ella misma la había dejado y Castle estaba en su casa escribiendo, pasaría en el almuerzo por ella para salir a comer juntos. Su suegra estaba de gira y sus padres con los cuales se estaba llevando mucho mejor por su hija habían viajado a Argentina en un viaje de descanso. Pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo pasaba.

Llegando al medio día se encontraba con Carbajal volviendo a repasar las pruebas para ver si se pasaron algo de alto cuando escucharon que se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Ambas voltearon y vieron como Espo saludaba al recién llegado. La sonrisa de Kate se ensancho al ver que era su prometido próximamente esposo.

- Brother como estas?

- Bien Sito ya sabes a que vengo.

Mientras estos se saludaban y cruzaban unas palabras unas atentas mujeres los observaban.

- Jefa ese es el escritor Richard Castle?

- Si el mismo.- le contesto Kate que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y en la figura del escritor. Y no noto que su "aprendiz" se acercaba a él.

- Un gusto poder conocerlo señor Castle soy una fan suya.- al verla la inspectora y ya que no era de su simpatía se levanto dirigiéndose a Castle le dijo

- Ojito Carbajal que este hombre tiene mujer e hijos así que aléjate.- y poniéndose en puntitas de pie le dio un beso en los labios a "su escritor"- hola cariño no me dijiste que nos encontrábamos abajo.

- Sorpresa! Vamos a almorzar, un gusto detective.- le dijo a Afrodita

A lo lejos se escucho el móvil de la inspectora la cual corrió para poder atenderlo podía ser sobre el caso. Observo que era un número con característica del exterior y le hizo señas a Rick que atendía

- Beckett

- Katherine Beckett?

- Si con ella habla puedo ayudarlo en algo?

- Si necesitábamos hablar con usted- Richard que había llegado a su lado la tenia de la cintura- se trata de sus padres

- Que paso con ellos?- al notar que su inspectora se tensaba el apretó el abrazo para sostenerla por cualquier cosa que pasase

- Lamento informarle que tuvieron un accidente. Y fallecieron en el acto. Lo siento mucho.- Kate al escuchar esto miro a Rick a los ojos en shock

- Castle están muertos mis padres Rick están muertos- y se sentó porque sus piernas no aguantaban el peso del resto de su cuerpo.

Rick la consolaba mientras terminaba de hablar con quien le había dado la noticia a la inspectora.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Contado según los señores Becketts

_Una semana antes _

Las cosas después del almuerzo en casa de Richard habían mejorado. Podíamos hablar con nuestra hija sin discutir, los momentos compartidos con Alexis nos cargaban de energía. Esa niña era un torbellino, siempre contagiando alegría y en movimiento. Nos recordó que la vida era un momento y había que vivirla al máximo.

Ayer nos habíamos juntado con una amigo para que nos cuente como les fue en sus vacaciones y que nos recomendaba para ver.

Y acá estamos después de despedirnos de Katherine, Alexis y Richard, llegando al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Córdoba Argentina. Pasaríamos unas semanas de tranquilidad y descanso. Nos recomendaron los paisajes del sur, aunque es invierno las vistas son hermosas y el frio es soportable.

La voz de la azafata me saco de mis pensamientos

"pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones que estamos por aterrizar a la ciudad de córdoba"

Vi que en el asiento de mi lado Johana dormía así que me dedique a despertarla para bajarnos del avión y empezar a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Era cierto lo que Nick nos conto los paisajes que pasan a través de la ventanilla del auto que nos llevaba al centro de córdoba capital donde se encontraba el hotel donde nos íbamos a hospedar.

La gente que nos cruzábamos nos recibía con una sonrisa y nos preguntaba de donde éramos.

Los lugares que recorríamos nos dejaban con una fascinación hacia esta provincia, si bien ya habíamos estado en este lugar solo habíamos venido por trabajo y a la capital (Buenos Aires). Ahora estábamos disfrutando la estadía en la ciudad. Al cenar en un restaurante cerca del hotel nos cruzamos con una pareja en la barra esperando la mesa como nosotros donde nos comentaron que tampoco eran argentinos y nos recomendaron subir a las sierras donde se podía observar los maravillosos terrenos cubiertos de nieve y se respira tranquilidad transmitida por la naturaleza, pero que tengamos cuidado que los caminos son con muchas curvas.

Así que decidimos seguir esa recomendación y tomamos temprano el auto alquilado, dirigiéndonos a las sierras.

Era cierto que los caminos no eran muy claros. Las curvas eran pronunciadas pero no eran difíciles de transitar. Llegamos a un punto donde no se podía seguir en auto así que estacionamos y caminamos un par de metros donde había una baranda y podías asomarte a observar.

La vista era impresionante podías ver las diferentes montañas cubiertas de nieve. Se respiraba tranquilidad, el silencio te hacia reflexionar. Me encontraba abrazado a Johana y pensaba en mi familia. En la forma que los hice sufrir, mi mujer no quería separar a la niña de Kate pero yo no quería que la gente hable de ella y la discrimine por ser madre soltera. Estaba seguro de que Castle no se iba a hacer cargo. Que equivocado estaba. En estas semanas pude comprobar cómo cuidaba y quería a mi hija y a la pequeña además de compartir la emoción de cómo espera a su segundo hijo.

- Jim en que piensas?- me saco de mis pensamientos Johana

- En los errores que tuve

- Ya paso eso

- Si pero arruine la vida de mi hija y de mi nieta

- Kate te va a perdonar dale tiempo y Alexis es chica no va a recordar eso

- Ellas no pero yo sí.

- No pienses más y disfruta. Linda vista no?

- Si no me arrepiento de venir hasta acá

Después de un tiempo nos fuimos. Estábamos empezando a tener frio así que volvimos al auto.

El trayecto de vuelta tenía que ser más rápido ya conocíamos el camino asi que iba confiado. Gran error! No llegue a maniobrar en una curva y perdí el control del auto. En ese sector ya se había acabado la baranda de seguridad y no pude frenar a tiempo cayendo por el acantilado que formaba la montaña. La última imagen que tuve antes de serrar los ojos fue la de mi hija y mi nieta, mientras sostenía la mano de mi mujer que ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Andrés estaba sentado en su escritorio con un café en sus manos cuando le llego la alerta de que un auto había caído por el acantilado de las sierras. Asi que el policía se puso su abrigo y se encamino hacia allí.

Cuando llego las ambulancias y los bomberos habían llegado y estaban trabajando.

- Hubo sobrevivientes?- pregunto a un bombero que ya conocía

- No Andy

- Y tienen identificación?

- Si se trata de dos turistas. Jim y Johana Beckett- le entrego una tarjeta de contacto

- Voy a tener que llamar a su familia trasládenlos a la morgue

Y Andy se dirigió a su oficina odiaba tener que dar esas malas noticias a los familiares.

Después de que Castle corte con el policía que se había comunicado, llamo a su abogado para que lo ayude con los trámites para trasladar los cuerpos de sus suegros de nuevo a NY para poder enterrarlos ahí. Pero nunca se separo de Kate que seguía en shock.

- Cariño vamos a casa- Kate no contestaba. Así que Rick le hizo una seña a Espo y dejándola con él se marcho a la oficina de la capitana

- Permiso señor puedo pasar?

- Señor Castle pensé que ya se había marchado con la inspectora?

- Estábamos en eso. Yo venía a preguntarle si me podía llevar a Kate no se encuentra bien

- Le paso algo?

- Nos enteramos de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente.

- Claro, que se marche a casa. Tiene un par de días libres y cualquier cosa me avisan

- Gracias señor, me marcho entonces

- Está bien cuídense

Rick cuando salió vio que Kate no había reaccionado todavía y que no iba a poder dejarla sola hasta que no se mejore. Que hacía con Alexis? Iban a ir a buscarla con Katherine pero no lo iba a poder hacer. Su madre llegaba a la noche recién. Se acordó de Lanie y la llamo

- Castle que necesitas?

- Tranquila Lanie

- Para que vos llames algo paso que paso escritor? Si se trata de tu amigo olvídate de mi

- Lanie es Kate.

- Que paso con mi amiga Richard

- Los padres tuvieron un accidente. Cayeron por un acantilado. No sobrevivieron

- Dios en que te puedo ayudar?

- Necesito que busques a Alexis de la guardería podes?

- Claro ya salgo para allá y voy al loft después?

- Si nos vemos ahí.

Los siguientes días fueron complicados Katherine no reacciono como todos esperaban. Contestaba y no se le cayó ninguna lágrima. Jugaba con su niña y se cuidaba como siempre por su bebé. No menciono nada de sus padres. Rick esperaba que ella reaccione porque sabía que se estaba guardando lo que sentía y que lo peor no había pasado.

El día del velorio amaneció nublado había pasado una semana. Los trámites para traerlos de nuevo eran largos. Se encontraban todos acompañando a Kate en el cementerio. Después de que el sacerdote bendiga los ataúdes la gente le dio el pésame a la inspectora y se empezó a marchar quedando solo con ella sus amigos y Richard, la niña había quedado con Martha porque era muy pequeña para exponerla a esa situación

- Cariño estas bien?- Lanie le pregunto

- Nose. Me dejan sola.

- Esta bien- y todos se fueron retirando menos Rick

- Para vos también va Rick

- No quiero dejarte sola- ella se volteo lo miro y lo beso

- Por favor lo necesito.

- Esta bien voy a estar en aquel grupo de árboles cualquier cosa me llamas

El estaba lo suficiente cerca para ver cómo estaba y lo suficiente lejos para no estorbar y darle su momento a solas, para despedirse

En las dos tumbas ella estaba parada observándolas. Sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Había recuperado a sus padres en estas semanas y ahora los perdió de nuevo y esta vez para siempre

- Porque ahora?

En su mente empezaron a pasar imágenes de su vida junto a ellos. Si bien de mayor no fue fácil de niña le dieron mucho cariño, no dejaron que le falte nada y por momentos ella los había tomado como ejemplo a seguir, era un orgullo ser su hija.

De esta forma cayó al suelo llorando. Despidiéndose de quienes le dieron la vida, porque a pesar de que le sacaron a su hija, ella era quien era gracias a ellos. Y como si del universo se tratase, el cielo acompaño su dolor empezando a llover.

Un par de metros mas lejos Castle veía como se derrumbaba. Le dolia verla asi, pero sabia que eso le iba a ayudar y le iba a sentar bien. Iba a poder seguir adelante


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la muerte de los padres de la inspectora, a esta al principio le había costado recuperarse pero entre su pequeña y Rick lo habían conseguido. Ahora se encontraba en la comisaria esperando a su amiga. Empezaron los preparativos para la boda que se celebraría en un mes. Aunque ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo, querían unir sus vidas antes de la llegada del bebé. No sabían que era todavía pero ella tenía el presentimiento que era un varón. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a la detective acercarse.

- Beckett

- Carbajal me asusto. Se puede saber que necesita. No la mande a su casa hace como media hora?

- Si. Pero quería hablar con usted.

- Que necesita está por llegar la persona que estoy esperando y no quiero retrasarme.

- Lo que pasa… es que….- Afrodita estaba nerviosa, la imponente imagen de Beckett la hacía temblar pero tenía que afrontarlo

- Hable de una vez que me estoy poniendo histérica. Al grano

- Es que Javier me pidió que lo acompañe a la boda de usted y Castle pero como no tenemos mucha relación. Quería saber si le molestaba sino le digo que no puedo

- Ya silencio. A ver si nos entendemos. Esposito puede hacer lo que quiere y llevar a quien quiera. Así que arréglelo con él, pero me avisan con tiempo.

- Está bien inspectora…- pero no pudo terminar porque se escucharon los pasos de alguien llegando

- Lista cariño? Nos vamos?

- Si amiga. Detective nos vemos mañana, vallase a su casa y descanse.

De esta forma las dos mujeres se marcharon del lugar para elegir el vestido que ambas usarían en la boda. Ya que la forense junto a Jenny que las esperaba afuera del recinto eran las madrinas de Katherine así como Javier y Ryan eran los padrinos de Richard.

Mientras las mujeres se dirigían a la tienda de vestidos que le recomendó Martha los tres caballeros que ya habían comprado sus trajes y los dejaron para que los retoquen a medida, se encontraban en la guarida tomando unas cervezas y charlando de vanidades hasta que Rick le pregunto a Espo

- Brother estás seguro lo que estás haciendo?

- A que te réferis?

- A la rubia que ahora tiene que cuidar mi mujer

- Ah a Afro

- Si.- Ryan miraba el cruce de palabras de sus dos amigos y sonreía

- Y que con si estoy seguro?

- Me dijiste que la ibas a llevar a la boda

- Ah eso si la llevo como compañera

- Pero tienen algo serio?

- Para nada solo nos divertimos

- Te juro que hay días que te mataría sito. Kevin fíjate si vos podes hablar con este cabeza hueca que a mí no me escucha y los dos sabemos que se está equivocando

- Tiene razón Rick. Le estas errando. Nose como Lanie todavía no te mato con alguno de sus bisturí que siempre presume

- Y ahora porque sacan a colación a Lanie?

- A veces creo que te dejaron caer al nacer- Rick se estaba cansando

- No los entiendo a ustedes dos.

- Deja Castle yo le explico. A ver Javi cuanto tiempo estuviste lamentándote que Lanie no te daba ni la hora? Años te tuve que escuchar

- Y ahora que haces?- continuo Rick- ahora que conseguiste lo que querías a la primera rubia con un poco de pechos se te paso por tus ojos la dejas y te vas detrás de otra. Enserio no era que la querías?

- Y eso que tiene me di cuenta que no funcionaríamos como pareja

- Te voy a dar una colleja brother mira no solo Lanie te está teniendo paciencia mi mujer te va a dar una paliza en cualquier momento si vuelve a verte con la detective Carbajal en comisaría a los arrumacos

- Pero Beckett que tiene que ver en todo esto?

- Te estás ganando una grande Javier. Kate es la mejor amiga de LANIE te suena? Y no le gusta verla sufrir.

Por primera vez Richard y Kevin estaban viendo un atisbo de compresión por los ojos de su amigo.

- Ahora te das cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo?- Kevin había soto el silencio para ver si Espo terminaba de comprender la situación.

- No solo a la mujer de tu vida, porque estoy seguro que Lanie fue hecha para vos como Jenny para Ryan y Kate para mí, sino que vas a perder a tus amigos por qué? Por una mujer que ni siquiera la ves como para algo formal.

Las palabras de sus amigos resonaban en su cabeza, pero Esposito estaba seguro de que era demasiado tarde para remediar lo que había causado.

Por la noche se encontraban acostados en el dormitorio de Castle. Él estaba recostado sobre el respaldar de la cama y Kate apoyada en el pecho del escritor sentía como su futuro marido acariciaba su vientre.

- Hoy intentamos hablar con Espo para ver si entra en razón

- Rick se que lo hacen porque se preocupan pero no se metan dejen que él reaccione. Además Lanie no está segura ahora de perdonarlo y sinceramente la comisaria seria un caos

- Pero están predestinados a estar juntos.

- Y eso el destino se los demostrara. Ahora porque no dormimos el día fue largo y mañana tenemos que seguir con los preparativos.

- Si cariño hasta mañana te quiero

- Te quiero.

Y de esta forma los dos se durmieron tranquilos sabiendo que el destino ayudaría a sus mejores amigos. Pero ellos iban a ayudarlo para que sea pronto.

El mes paso entre preparativos e intentos para juntar a sus amigos. Pero ninguno terminaba de aceptar lo ocurrido. Y ahora se encontraban en la puerta de la iglesia. Alexis corría entre su padre que estaba nervioso y sus "tíos" que se reían de él. Y en una habitación de un hotel cerca de ahí tres mujeres estaban frente a otra y la miraban asombrada

Katherine estaba frente a Lanie, Martha y Jenny. Portaba un vestido blanco que resaltaba su ya abultado vientre. Era de corte sencillo y la ceremonia así como la recepción después de la boda se ajustaban a lo que la inspectora deseaba. Amigos y familiares los acompañaban ella no dejaba de pensar en sus padres, aunque no se llevaban bien le hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí. Por eso ella iba a entrar sola al encuentro de su novio.

Las mujeres terminaron de prepararla y darle los últimos retoques a la bella novia y se subieron a la limusina que las esperaba para llevarlas a la iglesia.

Cuando llegaron a esta la primera en bajar fue Martha para que su hijo entrara y la esperara en el altar y no la viera antes.

- Hijo llego la hora.

- Puedo verla antes?- con cara de niño a punto de hacer una travesura

- No. Es de mala suerte y ahora entra y espérala en el altar

- Está bien madre- y se marcho a su puesto junto al cura mientras Martha le daba las últimas indicaciones

- Detective Carbajal puede pasar a sentarse por favor esta por empezar la boda

- Vamos Espo

- Lo siento un cambio de planes necesito a Javi acá- aunque no le gusto mucho a la rubia esta se adentro a la iglesia

Mientras los dos detectives asombrados esperaban donde Martha le dijo que se quedaran. Cuando de pronto vieron a dos bellas mujeres acercarse junto a la señora Castle

- Que lindas que están no es cierto tíos?- la inocencia de la pequeña los saco de los pensamientos

- Claro pequeña- el que pudo hablar fue Kevin- Espo están lindas no?

- Si- fue lo único que salió de la boca del puertorriqueño

En ese momento llegaron las tres mujeres y ahí se dieron cuenta que las acompañaba la novia.

- Jefa! Esta sorprendente- Ryan y Espo comentaron al mismo tiempo

- Gracias chicos pero podemos empezar

- Le entro el apuro a la niña

- Lanie no es gracioso

- Está bien está bien tranquilidad- Martha poniendo un poco de orden en el equipo- vamos a entrar de esta forma va a ser divertido. Primero entraran Jenny y Kevin, a la señal entraran Lanie y Javier y por ultimo yo acompañare a mi nieta antes de Katherine

- Pero…- protestaron la forense y Espo

- Sin peros, Martha dijo que entran así y así lo van a hacer.

- Gracias querida, empecemos que mi hijo debe de estar poniéndose histérico.

Las dos parejas se acomodaron y se escucho desde dentro una suave música. Los invitados giraron y vieron entrar de la mano a la primera pareja se veía felicidad en sus rostros y caminaban para acompañar a su amigo. Pero la sorpresa de todos fue cuando entraron del brazo la forense y el detective, muchos sabían lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero la sonrisa que tenían no se veía forzada ¿Qué cruzara por la cabeza de ellos dos? Se preguntaban muchas de las cabezas de los ocupantes de la iglesia.

Pero la tensión que se formo tras el paso de la pareja la saco completamente una pequeña pelirroja que pasaba alegremente por el pasillo de la iglesia de la mano de su abuela. Todos los invitados sonrieron ante la alegría que desprendía la niña que estaba feliz de ser la que pase antes de su madre.

Y el momento que Rick tanto espero acababa de llegar detrás de su madre y su hija, venia ella, la mujer que lo conquisto desde jóvenes, esa que desapareció de su vida pero no de su mente, la madre de su hija y la que cuidaba del próximo. En fin la mujer que amaba venia caminando acompañada por la música de fondo, caminando a paso lento pero decidido.

(Mente de Rick) "esta radiante, que digo radiante hermosa que digo hermosa. Va ya nose esa mujer me tiene perdido y va a ser mi esposa y ya me enrede en mis pensamientos pero…"

(Mente de Kate) "Es el momento, odio esta música lenta. Pasara algo si salgo corriendo para llegar más rápido? No, no. Tranquila Katherine tranquila ve despacio. Pero es que esta tan guapo"

- Estas esplendida

- Gracias Rick vos también

El resto de la boda pasó para ellos muy rápido, prestaron atención a la mitad de las cosas. Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro y disfrutaban de la sonrisa radiante de su pareja. Salieron de sus pensamientos para el momento en que dirían sus votos, querían ser especiales así que no iban a utilizar los normales, cada uno había escrito algo especial para el otro.

- Amor mío- empezó Rick mirando a Kate a los ojos- nos costó llegar a este momento pero acá estamos. Cuando tuvimos la idea de estas palabras hacia el otro creí que me sería más fácil escribirte, pero no fue así, como decirte en pocas palabras lo que sos para mí? Porque sos mi vida, mi otra mitad. Mi corazón te lo robaste desde esa tarde en el parque donde nos vimos por primera vez, me conquistaste con solo tu sonrisa. Por eso acá, delante de nuestra hija, familia, amigos y Dios, prometo serte fiel, amarte, acompañarte, aguantar tus cabezonerías y acompañarte todo lo que dure nuestra vida.

Katherine lloraba al escuchar a su pareja, a su amor. Pero limpio sus lágrimas y aclaro su garganta, era el momento que ella le diga lo que era para él en su vida

- Cariño, no estaba segura de esta loca idea tuya. Me conoces no soy buena con las palabras, pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo y decirte lo que significa tu presencia junto a mi- hizo un momento de silencio para luego seguir- desde ese tarde en el parque supe que serias quien mejor me complete. El destino no nos ayudo mucho que digamos pero volviste a mí de la misma forma que yo volví a vos. Empezamos a formar nuestra familia y así cumplir con el sueño que juntos pintamos una tarde en tu salón mientras estudiábamos- le regalo una sonrisa al acordarse de esos momentos- y hoy te repito lo que ese día te conté, para mi vos lo sos todo, sos no solo mi pareja, sos mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, mi compañero y mi amante. El único que sabe como tranquilizarme, el único que me conoce completamente y sabe hasta el último de mis caprichos como que no empieza mi mañana si no tomo mi café, que me gusta llegar de trabajar y compartir con mi hija lo que hizo en el día con su papá, que muerdo mi labio cuando se me está ocurriendo algo que a nadie más que a vos le va a gustar y que defiendo a mi familia sobre mi persona. Por eso y por muchas cosas más que solo vos conoces frente a toda esta gente que de una u otra forma son parte de nuestra vida prometo cuidarte, amarte, respetarte, aguantar tus ataques de niñería pero sobre todo caminar al lado tuyo en los mejores como en los peores momentos desde ahora hasta que Dios decida separarnos y mucho mas también. Te amo.

Todos en la iglesia estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de ambos, se podía notar el amor que unía las dos vidas y los veían conectados por una mirada tan intensa y de complicidad que nadie se atrevería a romperla, hasta que el sacerdote que celebraba la unión hablo

- Después de esta demostración de cariño vamos a hacer entrega de las alianzas quien las tiene?

Todos miraron a Espo y a Ryan uno de ellos tenía que tenerlas, pero ellos se miraban entre si y se dieron cuenta que ninguno las tenia.

- Chicos los anillos?- Rick se estaba poniendo nervioso

- Bro nosotros no las tenemos- le contestaban mientras se fijaban en sus bolsillos

- Como que no?- y los dos contestaban con su cabeza negativamente

- Papi- Richard miro a su pequeña- buscan esto?- y con una sonrisa les mostraba una bolsita donde se veían dos anillos

- Mi angelito como los tenes vos?

- A esos dos se les cayeron y yo los junte-

Rick los miro seriamente a sus amigos y tomo los anillos entregándoselos al cura.

- Podemos seguir?- todos contestaron que si- es hora de la entrega de anillos. Es un símbolo de unión y recordatorio del amor que ustedes se tienen señor Castle?

- Con este anillo- tomándole la mano a Beckett- sello nuestra unión y que sea un recordatorio de lo que te amo tomándote a vos Katherine Beckett como mi esposa por el resto de mi vida

- Con este anillo sello nuestra unión y que sea un recordatorio de lo que te amo tomándote a vos Richard Castle como mi esposo por el resto de mi vida

- Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?- dejó unos minutos de silencio donde nadie hablo- por consiguiente y frente a Dios los declaro marido y mujer. Que el hombre no separe lo que Dios ha unido- y mirando a la nueva pareja de esposos- puede besar a la novia

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, ya habían cumplido parte de su sueño y tomándola él de la cintura y pasando Kate los brazos por el cuello de Castle se fundieron en un beso iniciando así el resto de sus vidas. Mientras ellos sellaban la celebración con un beso los invitados irrumpían en aplausos para la nueva pareja.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

(Mente de Lanie) Estábamos todos en el aeropuerto esperando que llegue la nueva pareja que recogían a su hija para irse de luna de miel, un poco rara, pero lo tomaban como unas mini vacaciones familiares.

Todavía recuerdo la celebración, el amor que sentía el chico escritor por mi amiga era inmenso y en la recepción que ofrecieron después lo siguieron mostrando. Se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio. O mejor dicho en otra persona. No iba a perdonarlo tan fácil, pero verlo con ese traje y tener que caminar con el por el pasillo de la iglesia me removió todos mis sentimientos y mi mente estaba más confundida que antes… ahh me estoy haciendo lio. Pero ahí me salva la parejita, era hora que puedan ser felices, y formar la familia que mi amiga siempre soñó.

En eso Esposito corto los pensamientos de la forense

- Que felicidad que emanan ustedes dos

- Y yo quisiera saber que hacen acá?- Katherine

- Te venimos a despedir jefa

- Claro Espo, nos vamos cariño?

- Si mami.

Aunque Katherine estaba feliz porque se iba de viaje con su familia le pareció raro que su amiga no diga nada. Así que cuando se acerco a despedirse, después de hacerlo con el resto, la abrazo y susurro al oído

- Sé que es lo que te pasa. Me gustaría volver del viaje y poder verte con la sonrisa de siempre.

- Me estás dando un ultimátum Kate?

- Si. Tienes un mes para resolver las cosas con Espo o pasar página.

- Pero Kate…

- Pero nada. Sabes que te quiero amiga me gustaría que fueras feliz.

- Yo también te quiero disfrútalo. Y cuídate mucho acordate que velas por dos.

Ambas amigas soltaron unas carcajadas y después la inspectora se reunió con su familia para así marcharse

Todos esperaron a que el avión despegue y después Ryan y Esposito volvieron a la comisaria. Cuando Lanie estaba por dirigirse al laboratorio Martha la freno

- Espera querida. Estas bien? Te note rara después de que Katherine se marchara

- Nada Martha estoy bien.

- Te dio un ultimátum no?

- Como lo supiste?

- Porque conozco a mi nuera. Pero no lo hizo de mala

- Si lo se. Pero nose si estoy todavía preparada para tomar una decisión

- Míralo desde el lado de ella. Te quiere y lo único que ella desea es que encuentres la felicidad que ella encontró en mi hijo. Quiere verte feliz y si esta en sus manos va a intentar ayudarte.

- Gracias Martha. Me ayudaron tus palabras

- Cuando quieras. Ya sebes donde encontrarme si necesitas algo

- Si. Ahora me marcho o me van a regañar mis pacientes

Las dos mujeres salieron riendo del aeropuerto y cada una se dirigió a su destino.

La forense no había llegado cuando su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Kevin. Había un cadáver y necesitaban de su ayuda.

"Lo que me faltaba, Kate se va hoy y ya tengo que tratar con Carbajal" se quejo en su mente.

A la forense no le gustaba esa rubia, las cosas venían bien con Javier hasta que ella llego a comisaria pero ella sabía que el trabajo era el trabajo.

Al llegar al lugar la detective ya había llegado y estaba al lado del cadáver

- Espero no hayas tocado nada- exclamo Lanie al llegar

- Buenos días a usted también doctora

- Ya detective, si, buenos días.

- Que me puede decir de la victima?

- Todavía no lo analice me da unos minutos.- Afrodita retrocedió dejándola trabajar sabia que sin la inspectora Beckett junto le iba a ser difícil con la forense y era mejor no cabrearla desde temprano ya que era ella ahora la que iba a llevar al grupo e iba a estar en contacto con la doctora Parish

Cuando llegaron los otros dos detectives Lanie ya había terminado de analizar lo que podía en el sitio y vio como Espo se acercaba a Carbajal. Algo dentro de ella se movió y se prometió que iba a resolver los problemas y que ninguna rubia con mucho pecho y poco cerebro iba a meterse con el hombre que ella amaba.

En el laboratorio y mientras hacia la autopsia a la nueva víctima, un hombre de unos 25 años, pensaba cómo hacer para recuperar a Javi. Porque estaba segura de que él era el hombre que ella quería y el único del que se había enamorado.

Mientras en la planta de homicidios los tres detectives empezaban a buscar pistas para resolver el caso, aunque uno de ellos tenía la mente en otro lado.

Desde la charla con sus dos amigos, Espo, había empezado a dudar de la decisión que había tomado, no lo quería reconocer pero compartir la boda de su mejor amigo junto a cierta doctora le había gustado. Pero no, le gustaba y se sentía cómodo con la relación que tenia con Afrodita. Lo mejor era seguir así.

Después de un rato en que no pudieron conseguir avanzar en nada la capitana salió de su despacho

- Carbajal!

- Si señor?

- Valla al laboratorio, llamo la forense que tiene algo para el caso- y volviendo a entrar agrego- esto de que no esté Beckett no es bueno…

La detective se acerco con miedo al laboratorio, sabía que cuando iba con la inspectora Beckett la forense no le dirigía la palabra pero ahora tenían que hablar y conocía bien el poco cariño que le profesaba la doctora.

- Me dijo la capitana que tenía algo para nosotros

- Pasa, todavía no mordí a nadie

- Perdón, que encontraste?

- Este hombre murió envenenado, había restos en su estomago- le entrego un papel- no es muy común así que van a poder encontrarlo enseguida

- Gracias doctora, me voy a entregarle el dato al inspector Esposito

- Ya que lo mencionas- vio que se marchaba- no, no te vas todavía

- Algo más?

- Si- la miro seriamente- nose si vas enserio con Javier pero te advierto que me canse y lo voy a recuperar

- Es una amenaza doctora

- No para nada es una promesa

Y de esta forma la detective se fue sabiendo que poco podía hacer si la forense intentaba recuperar a Javi pero no se iba a rendir.

El caso termino bien para todos, encontraron a quien compro el veneno y consiguieron sacarles una confesión.

Lanie se estaba marchando cuando se cruzo con Esposito que también salía.

- Lanie como estas?

- Bien Javi, extrañando a Kate vos? Qué raro que no estás acompañado por la rubia

- Yo bien. No Afro tenía una cena familiar o algo así.

- Ah bueno me marcho, estoy cansada el día fue largo- sabia que lo mejor era serle indiferente

- Si lo fue. No quieres que tomemos una copa y hablamos un rato?

- Está bien pero solo una cerveza- al diablo la indiferencia

- Dale

Y los dos se marcharon al bar que había cerca de la comisaria. Cuando llegaron pidieron las cervezas y hablaron de cosas triviales. Cuando la terminaron y pagaron se dirigieron fuera del local, donde él como todo un caballero se ofreció a llevarla. Ella hubiera preferido tomarse un taxi pero decidió aceptar.

El trayecto a la casa de la forense lo hicieron en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Cuando llegaron ella rompió el silencio

- Gracias por traerme

- No hay de que Lanie

- Extrañaba esto- y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla pero a último momento se arrepintió y se lo dio en la comisura de los labios

Bajo del auto dejando a un puertorriqueño en estado de shock. La vio entrar y puso el auto en marcha. Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por él? ¿Lo había perdonado por lo que había pasado con Afrodita? Y la que mas fuerte sonaba y lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué había sentido con ese beso? Porque lo admitía la seguía queriendo.

El resto de la semana intentaron evitarse. Él termino con la detective Carbajal y quedaron como amigos, no veía que fuera justo ilusionarla cuando estaba tan confundido.

Ella no volvió a provocar a Afrodita pero tampoco quiso cruzarse con el puertorriqueño, por lo tanto no sabía que habían terminado.

Llego el sábado a la tarde y con eso su semana de trabajo en comisaría. Cada uno se dirigió a su casa, pero no pasó mucho hasta que Javier tomo su celular y marco el número de la doctora Parish.

- Si?- Lanie contesto sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla tenía la cabeza dentro del refrigerador viendo que podía almorzar

- Podemos hablar?

- Javi, perdón no vi quien era sí que pasa?

- Es que… yo necesitaba- el detective había empezado a tartamudear.- saber siqueriascenarconmigo

- Javier podrías repetirlo pero más despacio no te entendí nada

- Que si querías cenar esta noche conmigo?

- Seguro? Y que pasa con Carbajal? Tiene otra cena familiar?

- No, yo termine con Afrodita aunque nose que era lo que tenía con ella en realidad. Pero que decís cenamos juntos?

La forense mostro una sonrisa en su cara y se dijo porque no, aunque se había rendido ahora veía una luz de esperanza de recuperar a Javier

- Está bien me buscas a qué hora? O nos encontramos en algún lugar?

- No, no. Te paso a buscar a las 8 por tu casa. Hasta la noche

- Hasta la noche Javi

La tarde paso lento para ambos, muy lenta. Cerca de las 6 Lanie empezó a cambiarse y a prepararse.

Se probó varios vestidos pero ninguno la convencía o eran muy cortos, o eran muy largos, o tenían mucho escote o no le gustaba el color o no le gustaba como le quedaban. Eran ya las 7.15 y no se decidía hasta que vio uno que compro en una tarde de chicas con Kate.

Era el elegido constaba de un vestido corto sobre las rodillas con escote en corsé que marcaba su figura de color lavanda. Lo acompaño con unos zapatos negros no tan altos pero con el suficiente taco como para estilizar sus piernas. Se maquillo suavemente no quería recargarl minutos para las 8 se encontraba en su salón recién terminada de alistarse y con un bolso que hacia juego con el vestido esperando.

Pasaba un minuto de las 8 cuando tocaron el timbre. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Javier que estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa color coral que resaltaba el tono moreno de su piel. Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas que le tendió con una enorme sonrisa que dejo si habla a la doctora.

- Para vos. Estas hermosa

- Gracias. Igual vos. Las pongo en agua y nos vamos

- Está bien.

Mientras ella se marchaba él aprovecho para mirarla y deleitarse con la belleza que desprendía.

Cuando volvió los dos se marcharon rumbo al restaurante donde tenía la reserva hecha el detective.

Había reservado una mesa para dos en un sector privado, estaba decorado con velas y con una rosa blanca.

Le corrió la silla para que ella se acomode y después se dirigió a su asiento y pidieron la comida al mesero. Cuando hubo llegado y empezaron a disgustarlo el hablo.

- Espero que te este gustando todo Lanie

- Todo es muy lindo pero a que se deben tantas atenciones

- Es que yo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporte, en estos últimos días me di cuenta de que a la que verdaderamente amo es a vos, que la única que me entiende y acompaña sos vos y que no puedo estar lejos de ti- hizo un silencio donde la observo y vio que los ojos de la morena se llenaban de un brillo especial. Volvía a tener el brillo que tanto le gustaba- me darías una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte lo que te quiero?

- Javi…- no podía hablar, pero sabía lo que le iba a contestar- está bien vamos a darnos una segunda oportunidad, pero te la mandas y Katherine te dispara y después yo te hago una autopsia estando todavía vivo.- él trago saliva pero se acerco a ella y la beso.

El resto de la velada la compartieron entre risas y besos. Sabiendo que se iban a dar esa oportunidad y que ambos iban a tratar de que esta vez salga bien


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

El mes había pasado demasiado rápido, la pareja estaba llegando a NY. La niña dormía y ellos dos charlaban, bajo para no despertarla.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo

Ya lo sé cariño pero estas de 7 meses ya después no vas a poder viajar más

Si lo sé. Pero pasaron tan rápido las 8 semanas

Cuando el bebe sea más grande lo podemos repetir. Alexis se lo paso de maravillas

Esa idea me gusta.

Ella se acerco a besarlo sobre la niña que estaba sentada entre ellos. Cuando estaban en medio del beso se escucho por el altavoz

"pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones que estamos por aterrizar en NY"

Le abrocharon el cinturón a la niña e hicieron lo propio con los suyos. Después de aterrizar buscaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, pero no bien pasaron las puertas de carga se encontraron con sus amigos y Martha, que habían venido a recibirlos.

Lo primero que vio Kate fue a su amiga tomada de la mano del detective, ahora no le iba a comentar nada pero luego tendrían una larga charla.

Queridos! Llegaron! Se los extrañaba- martha estaba feliz de tener de nuevo a su hijo y a su nuera, pero a quien había extrañado era a la pequeña

Si madre te conozco extrañabas a Alexis

Ya ya.

Amiga que enorme panza! Estas bellísima

Si estoy gorda. Pero veo que hay novedades porque no nos vamos a casa y tomamos algo todos juntos- Katherine estaba molesta. El embarazo hacia que le duela la espalda y no le gustaba esto de estar de pie y en medio del aeropuerto

Perdón cariño no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Ya esta bien. Nos podemos ir

Jefa estas quejica

Recordas que te puedo disparar, aunque este embarazada no dejo de ser poli. Así que Espo por tu bien y por el de mi amiga cállate

Después de eso a todos les quedo en claro que el carácter de la inspectora sumado a sus hormonas por el embarazo estaba peor que nunca, así que mejor no jugar con eso.

Después de media hora llegaron al loft de la familia Castle, donde la niña salió corriendo para jugar mientras los adultos se acomodaban en el salón. Estaban todos sentados cuando Kate les ofreció café, al aceptar todos se dirigió a la cocina seguida de su amiga. La inspectora sabia que esa era la única forma de que Lanie le cuente algo.

Dándole la espalda a la forense, que se había sentado en las banquetas de la cocina comento

Te veo rara cariño. Me quieres decir algo? Porque dos meses es mucho.

Pasaron muchas cosas

Resumidlo…

Bueno… después de que te fuiste hable con Martha y me dejo pensando.

Entonces?

No me interrumpas o no te digo nada

Está bien no digo más nada

Bueno, entonces me dije. Lanie si lo quieres lucha por él. Enfrente a la detective pero después me arrepentí. Pero un día, Espo me invito a comer y aclaramos las cosas y estamos juntos y no te voy a decir más nada

Sos una mala amiga. Pero veo que seguiste mi consejo

Consejo? Me pusiste un ultimátum.- y las dos se empezaron a reír

Está bien pero no digas que no te sirvió

Si, si ya.

Pero están bien

Si lo estamos. Veremos que a donde nos conduce ahora

Está bien. Si necesitas hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme porque con esta panza no me puedo mover

Pero si estas radiante y veo que muy feliz.

Si. Aunque no veo la hora que llegue este pequeño. Y ahora ayúdame con los cafés

Y las dos volvieron junto al resto del grupo que charlaba animadamente. Y asi pasaron el resto del día, pero marchándose temprano porque los viajantes estaban cansados por el largo viaje y la inspectora empezaba a molestarse.

Era de madrugada cuando Katherine se despertó sobresaltada. Había sentido un fuerte dolor en su vientre. El miedo cruzo su cara, todavía le faltaban un par de meses para entrar en fecha y rezo para que sea solo un susto por el cansancio del viaje.

Se quedo despierta, acortada boca arriba en su cama mientras acariciaba su vientre. Al lado su marido dormía profundamente, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Pensaba en su hijo cuando sintió otro dolor similar y se dio cuenta de que no podía arriesgarse asi que despertó a Castle

Cariño despierta!

Que pasa Kate?

Que necesito que me lleves a urgencia

Por?- el escritor le contestaba de dormido, no reaccionaba y no escuchaba lo que su mujer le decía.

Despiértate! Rick no me hagas esto el bebé puede estar en peligro- ya brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos. Tenía miedo de que algo suceda

Ya estoy despierto- levantándose de golpe de la cama- vamos te ayudo a cambiarte y vamos enseguida. Dejamos a Alexis con mi madre

De esta forma salieron los dos rumbo al sanatorio. Kate había tenido varias veces más el dolor fuerte y ya estaba completamente en pánico cuando llegaron a destino. Richard entro corriendo al lugar pidiendo ayuda. Agradeció a Dios que ese día había poco movimiento del lugar y pudieron encontrar rápidamente a la ginecóloga que los atendía, justo estaba de guardia asi que fue ella la que reviso a la inspectora.

Kate parece que este pequeño no quiere estar más en su vientre. Pero no podemos hacerlo por parto normal. Ya que no está en posición para salir pero si no lo sacamos podes perderlo.

Que va a hacer doctora entonces?

Vamos a tener que hacerte una cesárea. Y lo lamento Rick pero no voy a poder dejarte entrar

Está bien… espero en la sala.. de espera- Rick estaba nervioso muy nervioso

Cariño llama a Lanie y a tu madre.

Si, si-

Mientras él llamaba a su familia en la pieza la preparaban a ella para poder intervenirla

Doctora, hay algún riesgo?

No te voy a negar que hay riesgo sobre todo porque estas de 7 meses, pero pensemos en positivo y que va a salir todo bien

Cuando Castle volvió para decirle que ya venían en camino, ella estaba lista para entrar en quirófano. Así que la doctora los dejo solos un rato antes de llevarla

Cariño va a salir todo bien y vas a ver que pronto vamos a tener a nuestro niño con nosotros

Puede ser niña lo sabes no

Si pero yo se que va a ser niño

Está bien. No te estreses en la sala de espera sabes que tarda bastante

Si. Gracias por esto amor. Se que cuando nació Alexis no pude estar y me encantaría poder entrar a acompañarte pero voy a estar acá afuera esperándolos

Te amo

Y yo a vos

Cuando estaba Rick besándola entro el camillero con la doctora para llevársela

Cuídemelos mucho

Así va a ser señor Castle, estamos listos?

Ambos asintieron y Rick se dirigió a la sala de espera. Se sentó en una silla. Tenía miedo mucho miedo. Y esperaba que todo salga bien. Le hubiera gustado entrar y que su pequeño esperase un par de meses más pero estaba feliz de que por fin lo iba a conocer.

Y asi sentado lo encontraron todos cuando llegaron, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, porque en ese momento su cuerpo estaba sentado en esa sala de espera pero su mente y su corazón estaban con dos de sus amores en la sala de parto. Solo una pequeña pelirroja que lo acariciaba con sus manitos pudo sacarlo del trance en que había entrado.

Calabaza

Papi. Mami está bien?

Si pequeñaja. Se la llevaron para que pueda nacer tu hermanito y así nosotros lo podamos conocer

Hijo todo va a salir bien. Tene fe.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio, algunas veces caminando por los pasillos y otras sentados esperando. Se encontraba toda su familia ahí. Su madre que tenía a su pequeña en sus brazos, Lanie y Espo, asi como Ryan con Jenny. Todos esperaban con ansias que la doctora salga para avisar que todo había salido bien y que un nuevo Castle había llegado al mundo.

Una hora después Rick vio acercarse a la obstetra por el pasillo y se levanto tan rápido que se mareo.

Señor Castle

Si? Salió todo bien? Puedo verla?

Tranquilo señor. Si salió todo bien. El pequeño, porque es un varón, tiene el peso adecuado y está en perfectas condiciones y su mujer está bien aunque está adolorida. Denle un par de minutos y pueden entrar a ver a ambos a la pieza donde estaba antes de que entre a la sala de partos

Gracias doctora

Y después de darle una sonrisa se dio vuelta y miro a su familia confirmándoles que había salido todo bien.

Cuando entraron a la habitación se encontraron con Kate que tenía al niño en sus brazos y le sonreía. Se notaba que estaba adolorida pero irradiaba felicidad. Rick se acerco con la niña en sus brazos y beso la cabeza de ambos mientras la pequeña dejaba suaves caricias en la cabeza de su hermano.

Lanie interrumpió ese intimo momento comentando

Felicidades amiga, pero nos van a decir cuál es el nombre de esta hermosura.

Ambos padres se miraron y sonrieron entonces Beckett comento

Derek Alexander Castle.

Mientras esta familia disfrutaba de la llegada del nuevo miembro un hombre planeaba la forma de vengarse de las personas que arruinaron su vida.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Adolorida. Así se sentía la inspectora. Después de pasar una semana en el sanatorio, ya estaba en su casa con su familia al completo. Pero los dolores para ella no eran nada en comparación con lo que sentía al ver a su pequeño dormir.

Y ahí se encontraba, observaba a Derek descansar, la tranquilidad que transmitía, la paz que irradiaba. Eso llenaba a Katherine por completo.

El pequeño era tranquilo se despertaba a horario para comer y eran pocas las veces que lo hacía llorando. Sonreía cuando sus padres o su hermana le hablaban.

Estaba tan ensimismada mirando a su hijo que Kate no escucho los paso de una persona entrando a la habitación. Se dio cuenta solo cuando un brazo cruzo por su cintura y se sobresalto.

Richard Alexander Castle me asustaste!

Shhh inspectora. Va a despertar al pequeño.

Es hermoso nuestro hijo o no?

Salió a la mamá.

Eso no es cierto- le retruco dándose la vuelta y besándolo en los labios

El la tomo por la cintura y la dirigió al salón dejando encendido el aparato para poder escuchar si el niño se despertaba.

Se acomodaron en el sofá y el la abrazo apoyándola en su pecho

Te duele mucho Kate?

No, ya no, es solo la molestia.

Gracias por todo Kate- le susurro al oído Rick a su mujer

Gracias a vos por la familia que estamos construyendo.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso hasta que sintieron a la pequeña entre ellos

Cariño cuidado con tu mami

Perdón mami. Donde esta mi hermanito?

No te preocupes Lex. Tu hermanito duerme.

Ah.- la pequeña se puso seria de pronto

Pasa algo pequeñaja?- le cuestiono Richard

no.

Segura cariño?- esta vez fue Kate la que pregunto

Es que… ustedes tienen a Derek y el es chiquito y…. yo soy grande y no necesito ayuda como él y….

Pensas que tu papá y yo te vamos a dejar de querer- interrumpió la inspectora a su pequeña. La niña asintió mirando a su madre- eso no es posible mi niña. Tu papá y yo vamos a quererte igual o más que ahora y a tu hermanito de la misma forma.

Nunca dudes de nosotros Alexis porque los queremos a los dos iguales- termino Castle por su mujer

La pequeña los abrazo y se acomodo en los brazos de su madre. Kate la tomo y beso su cabeza. Richard a esto lo miraba completamente embelesado, adoraba el trato que tenían sus dos mujeres. Así que se paro beso la cabeza de ambas y se marcho a la cocina a preparar algo para sus dos chicas.

El tiempo que paso da inspectora en casa para recuperarse del nacimiento de su hijo lo dedico a pleno a disfrutar de su dos hijos. Sobre todo cuando Richard se encerraba a escribir.

Había aprendido a que su hijo era muy parecido a su marido. Tranquilo pero muy glotón aunque los momentos que estaba despierto era muy curioso. Le gustaban las luces y reaccionaba a las voces conocidas. Era la adoración de la pequeña y de su abuela Martha que confirmaba que el niño era muy parecido a Castle cuando nació.

Se habían puesto una rutina por la mañana mientras Richard escribía Alexis y Katherine jugaban en el salón mientras vigilaban al pequeño Derek y por la tarde salían los cuatro al parque o a pasear por la ciudad.

Y había llegado, ya había pasado la licencia de la inspectora por maternidad, se encontraban en un parque los 4. Mientras Alexis jugaba en los columpios los adultos la observaban mientras cuidaban del pequeño que estaba en los brazos de su madre. Esta le hacía cosquillas en la panza haciendo que el niño de ya 4 meses se ría.

Voy a extrañar esto.

Kate si no quieres volver no hay problema. Podes quedarte en casa con los niños

No Castle, ya te lo dije no sirvo para estar sin hacer nada

Está bien está bien. Volvamos a casa que se hace tarde así cenamos y después de acostarlos podemos ver una peli o hacer algo los dos solos antes de que vuelvas a tu rutina con el trabajo.

Buscaron a Alexis y se marcharon a su hogar donde entre risas prepararon la cena. Comieron en familia. Al terminar de comer mientras Rick acomodaba lo utilizado, Kate acostó a los pequeños, le conto un cuento a la niña y arropo a ambos prendiendo el intercomunicador para saber si Derek se despertaba y bajo al encuentro de su marido. Donde compartieron una sección de caricias y besos.

Se despertó temprano y se levanto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que Castle no se despierte y después de darse una ducha y desayunar subió a darles un beso a los pequeños antes de irse.

La vuelta a la comisaria no se le estaba haciendo fácil. Ni bien llego se encontró con sus dos compañeros y la detective Carbajal.

Bienvenida jefa de nuevo

Gracias a los tres. Hay algún caso?

Por ahora no. Hay papeleo

Eso lo tienen que hacer ustedes. No yo

Los cuatro compartieron una carcajada y se marcharon cada uno a su escritorio.

Faltando algunos minutos para el medio día cuando la capitana Gate la llamo a su despacho. Una vez las dos dentro y con la puerta cerrada esta comento

Primero bienvenida de nuevo ya se la extrañaba

Gracias señor

Y segundo tengo una mala noticia para usted

Que paso?

Esta mañana se escapo de la prisión Joshua Davison y tememos que venga tras su familia a buscar represarías

Pero como pudo escaparse?

No lo sabemos con seguridad pero ya están buscándolo. Pero por momento vamos a ponerles protección.

Está bien señor pensó en alguien?

Si la detective Carvajal. Es buena en lo suyo y es mujer puede pasar desapercibida

Está bien señor manténgame al tanto

Claro inspectora

Kate salió preocupada. Le molestaba que gente como Joss se salga con la suya y este en libertad y peor si su familia estaba en el punto de mira.

Se puso de acuerdo con la detective y se marcharon rumbo a su casa para quedarse con su familia. Lo que no lograron ver ninguna de las dos es el hombre que las estaba siguiendo. Completamente dispuesto a llevar a cabo su venganza.

Al llegar al loft, entre las dos mujeres pusieron al día a Castle pero él les dijo que no iba a pasar nada que lo más probable es que Joss no quiera volver a la cárcel por eso se mantendría lejos de ellos. Kate no le dijo nada pero tenía un mal presentimiento así que abrazo a su marido y los tres se dirigieron al salón donde se pusieron a conversar. Entrada la noche les avisaron que habían visto a Joss en una de las ciudades vecinas que se relajen.

Aunque se tranquilizo la inspectora no estaba segura de esta información y no bajo la guardia. Pero para no preocupar a su familia no dijo más nada y se marcharon a dormir.

Tuvo una noche inquieta, el sueño se había esfumado de su persona y el mal presentimiento se había apoderado totalmente de su cabeza. Lo veía dormir tan tranquilo a su lado que se levanto para no despertarlo y se dirigió a ver si sus hijos estaban tapados y dormían.

Al verlos descansar se tranquilizo un poco pero algo en su interior le decía que no iba todo bien. Cuando estaba bajando se cruzo con Castle que la buscaba

Cariño que haces despierto?

Me desperté y no estabas. Me asuste.

Volvamos a la cama, no quería despertarte. No puedo dormir- él la abrazo y besándole la cabeza le susurro

Tranquila cariño. Va a pasar lo que tiene que pasar.

Sabes que te amo no?

Y yo a vos Kate de eso no te olvides nunca.

Eso no tranquilizo a Kate pero pudo descansar un poco. A la mañana las paredes la estaban ahogando y Alexis estaba aburrida de estar en casa, se había acostumbrado a salir todos los días al parque o a dar una vuelta así que junto a la detective que estaba como escolta salieron los 5 a pasar.

Kate llevaba a Derek en sus brazos y Rick a Alexis de la mano. Iban charlando con Carbajal cuando sin que pudieran evitarlo un hombre salió a su encuentro. Todo paso muy rápido, Kate lo reconoció y lo vio venir sobre ella pero antes de que pueda alcanzarla Rick se metió en medio recibiendo él, el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano Joss clavándoselo en el abdomen y antes de que pueda volver a lastimarlo se escucho el disparo proveniente de la pistola de Carbajal. Cayendo el cuerpo muerto de Joshua.

Kate corrió junto a Castle, el cual todavía estaba consiente

No me dejes. Aguanta ya viene la ayuda

Kate nose si lo voy a lograr pero no olvides que te amo mucho

No te despidas Richard, no me dejes. No te puedo volver a perder

Lo siento amor mío. Cuida de los niños y recordadles siempre lo que los adore

Te vas a poner bien.

Por favor prométeme que te vas a cuidar

Te lo prometo.

Richard estaba perdiendo la conciencia y Kate se acerco a besarlo y sintió como él abandonaba la conciencia. Y la dejaba definitivamente. Esta vez no había vuelta atrás no lo volvería a tener en sus brazos. Ni a escuchar sus locuras o verlo jugar con sus hijos. El destino una vez mas estaba en su contra. Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte porque estaban sus hijos.

No te voy a olvidar amor mío. Descansa en paz.

Y de esta forma se despedía del hombre que mas la había amado y el único que lo podía hacer

Fin?


	22. Epilogo

Epilogo

Cada vez que entraba a este lugar no podía evitar sentir un frio que le ponía la piel de puntas. Sensación que luego se iba de la misma forma que llegaba. Todavía llegaba a su mente la primera vez que entro a la 12.

Subió decidida al piso de homicidio y sin saludar a nadie se dirigió a la oficina de la capitana. Aunque muchos trataron de frenarla, ella los ignoro y siguió su camino.

Al ingresar observo la cantidad de expedientes que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y a la mujer que había tras él. Esa mujer extraordinaria y que tanto le había enseñado estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en su trabajo que no la oyó entrar. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que se dispuso a hacerle ver que había llegado, y con una sonrisa en su rostro comento.

Capitana no se le hace que ya debería salir?

No te escuche entrar, hace mucho que estas ahí parada.

Un rato, me perdonaran todos esos expedientes si quiero que mi madre salga hoy temprano

Tengo que terminarlo hija

Capitana Beckett Alexis tiene razón

Y que hacia el inspector escuchando la conversación entre mi hija y yo.- Espo se encogió, esa mujer pasaban los años y seguía siendo tan imponente como 10 años atrás

Venía a avisarte que me voy con Lanie y no pude evitar escuchar

Tiene razón madre cada aniversario haces lo mismo, este año no te vamos a dejar que trabajes hasta tarde. Derek nos espera abajo. Así que vamos.

Katherine no encontró otra forma de replicarle a su hija, porque tenía razón desde hacía diez años que en esta fecha, la fecha en que él se fue. Se aislaba trabajando hasta tarde. Pero hoy sería distinto, les haría caso a sus hijos y lo pasaría con ellos. Tomo su chamarra que colgaba del asiento y abrazando a su hija salió al encuentro del único hombre que ocupaba su vida ahora, el pequeño Castle.

Caminando del brazo de Alexis, reconoció que su hija, su pequeña, esa niña que llego para que sus padres se reencuentren, era toda una mujer. La pérdida de su padre la había hecho madurar, había crecido de pronto y se convirtió en la confidente de Kate. Adoraba a su madre, pero le había quedado la chispa de su padre y siempre trataba de que alguien que estaba triste sonriera. Era protectora de su hermano pero lo dejaba que se equivoque y nunca dejaba de contarle cosas de Richard para que él a través de sus palabras lo pueda conocer.

Llegaron a la puerta y ahí lo vio. Por momentos parecía que veía a Rick pero no, era su niño, el cual mientras más crecía, más parecido a su padre era. Era alto a pesar de tener solo 10 años recién cumplidos, tenía esos ojos azules que a ella tanto habían enamorado de su marido y el pelo cobrizo de su padre. Si bien por fuera era un mini Castle por dentro era introvertido y se parecía mucho a su madre. El era la combinación perfecta entre la pareja había heredado lo mejor de sus padres. Al verlas acercarse el joven sonrió, dejando ver que también había heredado de su padre esa sonrisa que en un futuro dejaría rendida a todas las mujeres que se crucen.

Mamá veo que Lex pudo sacarte de tu guarida

Mas respeto niño que soy tu madre y todavía eres muy chico

Está bien está bien vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Y así se marcharon la familia al restaurante preferido de Kate. Entre risas recordaron anécdotas del escritor y aunque a la capitana le dolía todavía la partida de su gran amor quería que los niños recuerden lo mejor de su padre, la alegría que transmitía y todo lo que los adoraba.

En un momento dejo de escuchar a sus hijos y se perdió en sus pensamientos, extrañaba a Richard, a sus padres pero sobretodo a Martha esa mujer que la quería como una hija, a la cual veían todavía una vez cada tanto ya que después de la muerte de su hijo se fue de viaje. Se mantenían en contacto y ella estaba al pendiente de sus nietos pero pasar mucho tiempo en la ciudad le dolía. La había ayudado a superar ese dolor. A convivir sin la presencia de Rick, pero a buscar la felicidad en sus hijos.

Un apretón en su mano de parte de Alexis la hizo volver a la realidad, tenían un lugar mas al que pasar antes de volver a casa y se estaba haciendo tarde.

Por el camino ninguno de los tres dijo nada, llegaron al cementerio y se dirigieron a una tumba donde rezaba una placa con la inscripción "Gran padre y esposo, te recordamos en cada una de tus historia te quiere tu mujer y tus dos hijos"

Derek fue el primero en acercarse depósito una flor y despacio para que ninguna de las dos mujeres lo escuche

Me hubiera encantado conocerte papá.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Alexis, si bien a Derek de dolía no conocerlo a Alexis le costaba más por todo el cariño que había compartido con su padre

Te extraño. Pero cuido a mamá y a Derek por vos. Te quiero

Al alejarse sabía que su madre necesitaba un poco más de tiempo así que tomo a su hermano y depositando un beso en la capitana se alejaron para darle un poco de intimidad.

Beckett se acerco despacio y coloco una rosa junto a las de sus hijos, acaricio la placa y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. Las seco no le gustaba que sus niños la vean así

Como te extraño amor mío, cada noche, cada mañana, cada día. Ver crecer a nuestros hijos sin vos me está costando cada vez más. Y ya hace 10 años que te fuiste. Viste que grande que esta Derek. Se parece a vos. Espero que desde donde estés puedas verlos ellos te adoran y te siguen recordando, al igual que yo. Espérame que ya nos vamos a reencontrar y esta vez para siempre. Te amo y te voy a seguir amando

Se seco las lagrimas que inevitablemente cayeron por sus ojos y sintió una briza que la acariciaba, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Él estaba ahí, acompañándola.

Y con esa sonrisa se volteo a donde estaban Alexis y Derek y los alcanzo colocándose entre ellos para salir de ahí. Si era cierto que le dolia todavía su falta pero cada vez menos. Ahora eran mas los momentos felices junto a él los que recordaba que el dolor por no tenerlo con ella, y sabia que pronto su recuerdo no dolería. Porque él siempre le dijo que admiraba su fortaleza, por él y por las dos personas que la acompañaban terminaría saliendo adelante y esperando el momento en que se rencuentre nuevamente con su amor para esta vez no separarse mas.

Fin

**Y esta historia llego a su final **

**disculpen por tardar en actualizarla se me rompio la pc y no podia conectarme **

**espero les haya gustado. gracias por los comentario espero en mi proxima locura que ya empece a subir "nueva vida nuevo equipo"**

**saludos **

**katebeckett78**


End file.
